Always on my mind
by Calzona25
Summary: Depuis leur naissance, Calliope Torres et Arizona Robbins semblaient être prédestinées à être ensemble pourtant, tout bascule lorsqu'un drame vient bouleverser la vie des deux jeunes femmes et entraîne leur séparation. Alors qu'elles ne se sont plus revues depuis près de 4 ans, Carlos Torres met en place un stratagème pour les ramener dans la vie de l'une et l'autre...
1. Chapter 1

Comme chaque été, les couples Robbins et Torres s'étaient réunis dans leur propriété des Hamptons. Ils l'avaient acquise ensemble il y a plus de trente ans alors que leur amitié semblait destinée à prendre fin avec le déménagement des Robbins. Leurs filles cadettes, Arizona Robbins et Callie Torres, inséparables, n'étaient alors âgées que de six ans et ils n'imaginaient pas les priver de se voir définitivement aussi avaient-ils pris la décision d'acquérir cette demeure qui était devenue leur lieu de villégiatures à l'occasion des vacances d'été ou de festivités telles que les anniversaires, Thanksgiving ou encore les fêtes de Noël. Cependant, il y a près de quatre ans, ces habitudes avaient été bouleversées par la rupture de leurs filles qui restaient encore leur principal sujet de conversation alors qu'ils déjeunaient sur la terrasse.

- Arizona se plaît toujours autant à Philadelphie ?, questionna Carlos Torres en passant le saladier à Barbara Robbins.

- Elle nous en donne l'impression en tout cas. Lauren ne va pas tarder à la rejoindre alors elle est plutôt ravie. Elle a toujours détesté les relations à distance.

- En ce moment elle travaille sur un projet qui lui tient à cœur. Elle tente de mettre en place un programme d'échange avec l'Afrique afin de faire bénéficier gratuitement de soins aux enfants africains dont elle s'est occupé, ajouta Daniel Robbins.

Cette information intéressa fortement Carlos qui réfléchissait depuis plusieurs mois au moyen de rapprocher sa fille de son ancienne compagne. Depuis plus de trois ans, les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient pas revues, ni même adressé la parole et leurs dissensions avaient déteints sur leur frère et sœur ainés, Timothy Robbins et Aria Torres, qui refusaient de se voir également, chacun rejetant sur la sœur de l'autre la responsabilité de cette situation. Ce projet était ainsi une bénédiction pour Carlos, encore fallait-il qu'il intervienne de la seule manière qu'il connaissait.

- Cela doit coûter beaucoup d'argent, non ?

- Enormément !, confirma Daniel. C'est pour cela que son chef hésite même s'il ne doute pas de l'utilité du projet.

Lucia Torres qui connaissait parfaitement son mari devina que cette question n'était pas innocente.

- Carlos, qu'est-ce que tu as encore en tête ?

- Si je faisais un don au Grey Sloan Memorial, ils pourraient mettre en place ce programme là-bas et cela inciterait peut-être Arizona à revenir à Seattle.

Les trois adultes échangèrent des regards mitigés en comprenant le stratagème entrepris par Carlos. Ils étaient partagés entre le désir de reformer la famille qu'ils étaient auparavant et celui de tenir la promesse qu'ils avaient faite aux deux jeunes femmes.

- On avait promis aux filles de ne jamais intervenir dans leur relation malgré notre amitié, lui rappela Barbara.

- Cela va bientôt faire quatre ans qu'elles ne se sont pas vues alors qu'elles ont pratiquement grandi ensemble. C'est insensé ! On aurait dû se réunir pour fêter leurs anniversaires aujourd'hui et au lieu de ça, on en est réduit à parler de leur soit disant bonheur respectif alors qu'on sait très bien au fond de nous qu'elles ne peuvent pas être heureuses aussi éloignées l'une de l'autre. Je veux qu'on redevienne une vraie famille. Nos week-ends ici n'ont plus de sens sans la présence des enfants !

Carlos ne leur donna pas l'occasion de tenter de le dissuader et se leva afin d'aller s'isoler dans le bureau. Résolu, il contacta Owen Hunt, le chef de la chirurgie du Grey Sloan Memorial et obtint un rendez-vous avec lui la semaine suivante. Dans le salon qu'il traversa pour rejoindre la terrasse trônait sur la cheminée une photo qui datait de ce jour si particulier qui avait vu naître l'amitié entre les deux familles.

_Flash-Back_

Assise confortablement dans un fauteuil d'une maternité de Miami, Lucia Torres donnait son biberon à sa fille lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Le personnel médical entra en la saluant, prit le temps de prendre des nouvelles d'elle ainsi que de son bébé puis lui présenta une jeune femme qui allait désormais partager sa chambre. Ils l'installèrent près de son lit puis les laissèrent faire connaissance.

- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçue de devoir partager votre chambre, plaisanta Barbara Robbins.

- Non, répondit Lucia en riant légèrement. Je commençais à m'ennuyer seule dans cette grande chambre. Ma fille n'est pas encore très bavarde. Elle préfère manger et dormir, surtout manger à vrai dire.

Elles rirent.

- Elle s'appelle comment ?, lui demanda Barbara en souriant.

- Calliope, elle est née il y a deux jours. C'est ma deuxième, lui précisa la jeune hispanique. Et vous ?

- Elle s'appelle Arizona et elle a à peine quelques heures, lui répondit-elle en contemplant brièvement sa fille qui dormait profondément contre elle. C'est mon deuxième enfant également. J'ai déjà un fils âgé de deux ans, Timothy. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, il était impatient de découvrir sa petite sœur d'après ce que m'a dit mon mari.

Leur conversation se prolongea jusqu'à ce que des coups soient frappés à la porte. Un petit blondinet, suivi de son père, fit alors son entrée et se précipita vers sa mère pour faire la connaissance de sa petite sœur. Une heure plus tard, ce fut au tour de Carlos et d'Aria Torres, âgée de quatre ans, de rendre visite à leurs proches. Une atmosphère chaleureuse s'installa dès les premières minutes entre les deux familles qui ne s'isolèrent pas mais préfèrent au contraire discuter tous ensemble. Aria entraîna Timothy dans un jeu, Carlos et Daniel évoquèrent ensemble leurs carrières respectives, quant aux deux jeunes femmes, elles n'avaient d'yeux que pour leurs petites filles qui ne quittaient pas leurs bras. Ce rapprochement entre les deux familles prit fin lorsque Lucia quitta la maternité deux jours plus tard. Avant de partir, elle avait tenu à prendre en photo les deux petites filles pour garder un souvenir de ce séjour agréable. Elle ignorait alors que l'avenir leur réservait bien des surprises.

_Fin Flash-Back_

Les jours qui précédèrent l'entretien, Carlos Torres se procura les documents nécessaires à la présentation du projet d'Arizona grâce à Daniel. Le dossier solidement constitué, il s'envola pour Seattle et rencontra Owen Hunt auprès de qui il s'engagea à faire un don important au Grey Sloan Memorial si en contrepartie, Owen acceptait de créer un poste pour Arizona Robbins et lui permettait de mettre en place son programme. Cette offre séduit immédiatement le jeune chef qui lui promit de lui donner suite.

Au même moment, Callie Torres entra dans la garderie où sa fille crayonnait une feuille. Elle venait de recevoir une grande nouvelle et depuis la mort de son meilleur ami, Mark Sloan, la solitude la guettait. Malgré son jeune âge, la petite fille endossait désormais le rôle de confidente privilégiée de sa mère même si leur conversation était encore limitée. Elle sourit à l'une des auxiliaires puis s'accroupit près de sa fille.

- Coucou mon bébé !

Sofia lui accorda un sourire de bienvenue mais reporta très vite son attention sur son dessin afin de l'achever avant de le lui tendre.

- Pour Mama !

- C'est pour Mama ?

- Oui !

Callie la remercia en la complimentant sur la beauté de son œuvre et la laissa lui expliquer ce qu'il représentait dans son imagination avant de la prendre dans ses bras afin de s'asseoir avec elle sur un pouf. Elle l'installa sur ses genoux et partagea avec elle la joie qui l'animait depuis qu'elle avait appris sa promotion.

- Ce vieux dinosaure de Docteur Chang a enfin pris sa retraite, Mama est le chef de son service maintenant !, s'enthousiasma Callie qui venait tout juste d'être nommée chef du service de chirurgie orthopédique. Après, quand je serai un vieux dinosaure, ça sera toi qui prendras ma place. Tu construiras des bras, des jambes, tu en découperas aussi, tu en remettras en place ce qui te fera du bien lorsque tu seras énervée…

Callie se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et se reprit.

- Non oublie cette partie, t'es encore trop jeune.

Sofia rit lorsque sa mère lui chatouilla le ventre. Ce moment de complicité fut interrompue par l'entrée de Bailey qui annonça à la jeune chirurgienne que son père se trouvait dans l'établissement. Cette venue surprise ne présageait rien de bon aux yeux de Callie qui se mit aussitôt à sa recherche. Lorsqu'elle le vit sortir du bureau du Chef et échanger une poignée de main avec lui, ses craintes redoublèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, lui demanda-t-elle sans prendre le temps de le saluer.

- Calliope, moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir, ironisa-t-il mais sa fille n'avait pas le cœur à la plaisanterie.

- Réponds à ma question !

- Je suis simplement venu passer un accord avec le Chef Hunt.

- Quel accord ?

- Arizona cherche actuellement à financer la mise en place d'un programme avec l'Afrique. J'ai simplement offert une aide financière au Grey Sloan Memorial pour qu'elle puisse réintégrer cet hôpital et mener à bien son projet.

Callie dévisagea son père, n'en revenant pas qu'il ait osé prendre une telle initiative sans la consulter.

- Tu rigoles j'espère ! Arizona est au courant de tes projets ?

- Pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder.

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?, lui reprocha-t-elle vivement. Tu nous avais promis de ne jamais te mêler de nos vies !

- Je cherche simplement à vous aider. Vous avez besoin de parler toutes les deux et aucune de vous ne fera le premier pas alors je le fais pour vous.

- Tout ne s'achète pas contrairement à ce que tu penses ! Tu ne pourras jamais effacer ce qu'il s'est passé avec quelques billets !

Blessée, Callie secoua la tête alors que sa colère actuelle se confondait avec celle que venait de raviver son père en évoquant le prénom de son ancienne compagne. Les nombreux regards tournés vers elle l'incitèrent à mettre fin à cette discussion au risque de se donner davantage en spectacle. Elle ne prit pas la peine de dire au revoir à son père et se réfugia dans une salle de garde où elle tenta de canaliser sa colère. L'évocation de son ex restait douloureuse. Depuis près de quatre ans, elles n'avaient plus aucun contact. Seuls leurs parents s'obstinaient à glisser des nouvelles de l'une à l'autre lors de conversations anodines. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait appris qu'Arizona avait refait sa vie avec une jeune femme en Afrique et qu'elle travaillait à présent à l'hôpital pour enfants de Philadelphie. Cette nouvelle l'avait détruite un peu plus et avait nourri davantage sa colère. Elle l'avait également aidée à tourner la page à son tour, du moins elle le croyait.


	2. Chapter 2

A l'aéroport de Philadelphie, Arizona Robbins patientait nerveusement après le coup de fil qu'elle venait de recevoir de la part d'Owen Hunt. Après avoir reçu le feu vert du conseil d'administration, il n'avait pas perdu de temps et avait immédiatement contacté la jeune femme. Il s'était contenté de lui annoncer sa venue à Philadelphie et ne lui avait révélé aucun détail supplémentaire. Il se doutait qu'une simple conversation téléphonique ne serait pas suffisante pour la convaincre de revenir. Tout ce mystère autour des raisons de ce rendez-vous intriguait Arizona. Ses huit mois passés au Seattle Grace n'étaient à présent plus qu'un lointain souvenir qu'elle s'efforçait d'enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même car dans sa tête, Seattle serait toujours associé à Callie et malgré tout l'amour qu'elle avait pu avoir pour elle auparavant, elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné. Son chagrin s'était certes atténué au fil des années mais pas sa rancune. Elle avait beau avoir conscience que Callie n'avait aucune responsabilité dans ce qui leur était arrivé, elle demeurait. Une jeune femme s'approcha en tirant sa valise à roulettes derrière elle et décrocha un sourire de la part d'Arizona qui s'empressa de venir l'embrasser.

- Je vois que je t'ai manqué, constata avec ravissement la jeune femme.

- Plus que tu ne le crois, lui confirma Arizona entre deux baisers.

Elle avait rencontré Lauren Boswell au Malawi près de quatre ans auparavant. Simple collègue au départ, Lauren avait su gagner son amitié puis percer la carapace dont elle avait paré son cœur après sa rupture avec Callie. Depuis deux ans, elles vivaient une histoire d'amour posée qui venait de survivre à huit mois de séparation, huit mois bien trop longs au goût de chacune. Après une série d'interminables baisers, elles allèrent récupérer le reste des bagages de la jeune femme puis prirent le chemin du parking pour monter dans la voiture d'Arizona. Durant le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement, Lauren observa longuement sa compagne qui lui paraissait soucieuse.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Arizona tourna brièvement la tête vers elle, mieux valait lui dire la vérité.

- Le chef de chirurgie du Grey Sloan Memorial m'a appelée. Il vient me rendre visite demain pour me parler de quelque chose d'assez important d'après ce que j'ai compris.

- Tu crois que c'est en rapport avec ton ex ?

- Non, s'il y avait eu quelque chose, j'en aurais déjà eu vent par mes parents.

Elle activa la porte automatique du garage de l'immeuble avec une télécommande puis descendit se garer à sa place habituelle. Elle détacha sa ceinture en soupirant.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut mais s'il traverse tout le pays, ce n'est pas pour rien. J'ai tiré un trait sur ma vie à Seattle et ma relation avec Callie, je n'ai pas envie de rouvrir certaines blessures maintenant.

Lauren prit sa main.

- Je suis là maintenant. Je serai à tes côtés quoique tu aies à affronter.

Arizona la remercia d'un sourire. Depuis leur rencontre, Lauren s'était imposée comme un soutien précieux qui lui avait réappris peu à peu à aimer la vie. A ses côtés, elle avait retrouvé son sourire mais surtout la force d'avancer et d'aimer ce qu'elle avait jugé impensable après le drame qu'elle avait vécu. La tragédie qui l'avait frappée à Baltimore l'avait rendue vulnérable, mentalement, elle n'était plus aussi forte qu'auparavant mais, protectrice, Lauren était devenue sa force, celle qui lui permettait de faire face aux difficultés.

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, lui avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il était temps que j'arrive.

Après un baiser, elles récupèrent les bagages dans le coffre puis empruntèrent l'ascenseur pour se rendre à l'étage où se trouvait l'appartement d'Arizona. Une fois dans le salon, elles retirèrent leurs vestes puis Arizona lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire avant de lui offrir un verre.

- Vraiment très sympa, en plus la vue est magnifique, complimenta Lauren en jetant un œil à travers la fenêtre du salon.

Arizona la contempla, totalement sous son charme. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle s'approcha et lui retira son verre de vin des mains pour le poser sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

- Tu sais ce qui l'est encore plus ?, lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton charmeur en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent pour un baiser langoureux. Leur désir fut aussitôt attisé après huit mois d'abstinence mais leurs gestes restèrent tendres. Elles avaient toute la nuit pour se retrouver. Lauren l'adossa doucement contre le mur en prolongeant leurs baisers puis ses lèvres se focalisèrent sur le cou de sa petite amie. Lentement, elle le suçota sensuellement, n'hésitant pas à jouer de sa langue pour accentuer les gémissements qui s'échappaient de la bouche d'Arizona. Lorsque leurs caresses se firent plus intimes, Arizona guida sa compagne dans sa chambre et célébra son retour à sa manière.

Assise dans son siège d'appoint, Sofia s'appliquait à manger ses spaghettis à la bolognaise que lui avait cuisinés sa mère lorsqu'on sonna. Callie ordonna à sa fille de continuer à manger sagement son plat et alla ouvrir. Sa petite amie, Sonia Carson, lui présenta le repas du soir avec un grand sourire.

- Pizza et bière, ça te va ?

_Flash-Back_

Arizona et Callie venaient d'achever leur première semaine en tant qu'internes à l'hôpital John Hopkins. Alors qu'elles sortaient des Urgences, Arizona glissa son bras autour de celui de Callie et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je suis épuisée.

- Ce n'est que le début, ça va être comme ça tout le long de notre internat.

- Quand je serai résidente, je me vengerai. Tout ce que je n'aurai pas envie de faire, je le donnerai à mes internes !

Callie rit légèrement.

- J'ai pas la force de cuisiner ce soir, pizzas ça te va ?

Arizona approuva ce choix. Elles passèrent dans la pizzeria la plus proche et ajoutèrent deux bières à leur commande. Elles rentrèrent ensuite à l'appartement qu'elles louaient ensemble. Callie posa leur repas sur le comptoir tandis qu'Arizona retirait sa veste.

- Tu sais ce que j'ai fait toute la journée ? Des sutures !, se lamenta la blonde en s'asseyant sur un tabouret. Notre résidente me déteste vraiment !

- Et c'est ça qui t'a fatiguée ?, la taquina sa petite amie en se mettant à son aise.

- C'est comme si je n'avais rien fait, c'est ennuyant !

Callie la rejoignit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle ouvrit la boîte et coupa la pizza en plusieurs parts.

- Et bien moi je suis allée au bloc assister à une laminectomie pratiquée par le Docteur Clayton. Je n'ai fait qu'observer mais c'était passionnant !

- Je te déteste ! Je te déteste pour avoir été au bloc et pour me l'avoir dit !

Callie rit en lui servant une part sur une serviette en papier.

- Tu n'as rien à m'envier, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as eu l'honneur de pratiquer la première appendicectomie. Tu es l'interne la plus prometteuse.

- C'est pas ce que pense Hahn. Mais cessons de parler d'elle, raconte-moi plutôt ton opération !, l'incita-t-elle, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

Tout en dînant, Callie se fit un plaisir de lui rapporter en détails l'expérience qu'elle avait vécue. Le déroulement de l'opération, ses impressions, son intérêt pour la chirurgie orthopédique qui se confirmait, rien ne fut oublié si bien qu'Arizona eut l'impression d'avoir été à ses côtés. Elle lui raconta ensuite sa propre journée et en particulier ses altercations avec leur supérieure puis Callie l'invita à renouer avec une de leurs anciennes habitudes d'adolescentes lorsqu'elles avaient eu une mauvaise journée. Elle se dirigea vers la chaîne-hifi qu'elle alluma puis saisit la main d'Arizona pour l'inviter à se défouler en dansant.

- Cette soirée me fait vraiment du bien, avoua Arizona lorsque la musique prit fin.

- Dans ce cas, une fois par semaine, on se fera une soirée bière et pizza où on se lâchera sur notre résidente et nos titulaires !

- Deal !

Elles scellèrent cet accord en cognant leur bouteille de verre puis burent une gorgée de bière. Cette soirée hebdomadaire se transposa rapidement dans leur lit les semaines suivantes. C'est ce qui leur avait permis de tenir durant tout leur internat.

_Fin du Flash-Back_

La voix de sa compagne ramena Callie à la réalité. Il lui arrivait de penser occasionnellement à Arizona mais depuis le matin-même, elle eut l'impression que le monde avait conspiré contre elle pour la rappeler continuellement à sa mémoire.

- Callie, ça va ?, lui demanda Sonia, inquiète devant son manque de réaction.

- Euh oui, pardon. J'adore la pizza, lui répondit-elle d'un léger sourire avant de la laisser entrer.

Sonia alla déposer ses courses sur le comptoir puis s'approcha de Sofia qu'elle embrassa sur la joue en caressant ses cheveux.

- Bonsoir Sofia !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres barbouillées de bolognaise.

- Tu veux pâtes ?, lui demanda la petite fille en prenant des spaghettis avec sa main.

Sonia rit et lui fit reposer la nourriture avant d'essuyer sa main avec son bavoir.

- Non merci, je vais manger des pizzas avec ta Mama.

Elle embrassa le front de Sofia puis se tourna vers sa compagne.

- J'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

- Non pas du tout. Je termine de donner son repas à Sofia et on dîne ensemble une fois que je l'ai mise au lit. On a quelque chose à fêter, lui révéla-t-elle d'un grand sourire.

Sonia esquissa un sourire agréablement surpris. Callie avait réussi à éveiller sa curiosité. Elle retira sa veste qu'elle déposa sur le dossier du canapé puis s'assit sur une chaise du comptoir. Callie et elle se fréquentaient depuis bientôt un an. Elle avait rejoint l'équipe du Seattle Grace Mercy West deux ans auparavant. En tant que chirurgienne en traumatologie, elle avait souvent été amenée à travailler avec Callie. Le charme de la jeune femme avait tout de suite opéré sur elle mais son histoire passée avec Arizona Robbins avait freiné ses initiatives. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'un membre du personnel n'évoque devant elle l'amour inconditionnel que la jeune chirurgienne avait voué à son ancienne compagne. Il lui avait fallu rassembler tout son courage pour oser lui proposer d'aller boire un café un matin. Après quelques hésitations, Callie avait finalement accepté et leur café avait débouché sur un premier rendez-vous qui avait été suivi de nombreux autres avant que leur relation ne devienne officielle.

_Flash-Back_

Leur journée avait débuté par un appel leur signalant un effondrement d'immeuble en ville. Callie, accompagnée de Sonia, s'était rendue sur le terrain pour pratiquer une amputation sur un jeune père de famille dans des conditions difficiles. De retour à l'hôpital, elles avaient procédé ensemble à l'opération et se lavaient à présent les mains.

- Maintenant, il va falloir qu'il apprenne à vivre avec une seule jambe mais il va pouvoir serrer son fils dans ses bras ce soir et ça, je pense qu'à ses yeux ça n'a pas de prix.

Sa voix était teintée d'émotion et Sonia en devina aussitôt la raison.

- Tu penses à Mark, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, lui répondit-elle en essuyant les larmes qui venaient de se former aux coins de ses yeux, il me manque. J'aurais voulu que Sofia ait la chance de grandir auprès de son père.

Sonia caressa son dos.

- Je suis certaine que de là-haut, il veille sur vous et est très fier de toi. Tu es une maman formidable.

Callie sourit légèrement.

- En parlant de Sofia, je vais appeler la baby-sitter pour qu'elle vienne la chercher. Ce soir, je veux qu'on passe la soirée ensemble. Aujourd'hui, je me suis rendue compte à quel point tu tenais à moi et à quel point je tenais à toi également... Tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde à me suivre dans cet immeuble malgré le danger.

- Il était hors de question que je te laisse y aller seule alors qu'on t'avait pourtant dit que le site n'était pas encore sécurisé.

- Je sais, je peux être têtue parfois quand je suis persuadée d'avoir raison et je l'ai été en m'obstinant à penser que lorsqu'Arizona reviendrait d'Afrique, on aurait peut-être encore une chance mais aujourd'hui, elle a avancé là-bas et je dois faire de même..., déclara-t-elle en se rapprochant d'elle. Je ne peux pas continuer à m'empêcher d'être heureuse alors que tout ce dont j'ai envie maintenant, c'est t'embrasser...

Elle acheva sa phrase en plaçant ses mains sur le visage de Sonia et l'embrassa.

- Je veux nous laisser une chance…

Sonia avait attendu ce moment avec impatience aussi fut-elle plus que ravie de cette déclaration et surtout de ce baiser. Elle posa ses mains sur les hanches de Callie pour la rapprocher d'elle et captura ses lèvres. Leur relation venait de devenir officielle.

_Fin Flash-Back_

Quand Sofia eut terminé de manger, Callie lui essuya la bouche puis la libéra de son siège.

- Tu vas faire un câlin à Sonia pendant que Mama range tout ?

Elle embrassa sa joue puis la confia à sa compagne.

- Chupo !, réclama Sofia en pointant du doigt le haut du meuble où reposait l'objet.

Callie attrapa la tétine qu'elle y avait posée avant le dîner puis après l'avoir nettoyée, la tendit à sa fille en la retenant, n'entendant pas le mot qu'elle attendait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

- Mèci Mama !

Sofia mit sa tétine en bouche puis regarda sa mère débarrasser son repas. Sonia ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ses débuts avec Sofia avaient été difficiles. Elle avait d'abord été sur la réserve et se cantonnait à sa mère en sa présence. Dans les pires moments, elle se mettait même à pleurer. Sonia avait dû faire un certain nombre d'efforts pour se faire accepter progressivement par la petite fille en allant à son rythme ce qui avait touché particulièrement Callie. A présent, Sofia ne la repoussait plus mais elle s'attachait à ne pas empiéter sur sa relation avec sa mère, notamment au moment du coucher où elle les laissait toujours en tête à tête.

- Tu dis bonne nuit à Sonia mon Cœur, tu lui fais un gros bisou ?, demanda Callie quand elle eut fini son rangement.

- Bonne nuit !

Sofia retira sa tétine et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Sonia fit de même puis Callie prit Sofia dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre où elle la borda en lui lisant un conte. Lorsque sa fille tomba de fatigue, Callie ferma le livre qu'elle posa sur la petite table de nuit et remonta la couette sur Sofia. Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur sa joue puis éteignit la lumière après avoir mis la veilleuse. Elle sortit de la chambre en tirant la porte doucement derrière elle.

- Alors, Blanche-Neige s'est réveillée cette fois ?, lui lança sa compagne avec amusement.

- Non, la pomme a toujours le même effet, elle s'est endormie au même moment. Je crois qu'elle ne saura jamais la fin surtout si elle s'entête à vouloir reprendre l'histoire du début à chaque fois.

Sonia sourit puis se souvint que Callie avait une nouvelle à lui annoncer.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a à fêter ?, la questionna-t-elle avec curiosité.

Callie se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur d'où elle sortit une bouteille de champagne puis se tourna vers sa compagne en souriant, maintenant volontairement le suspens.

- Tu as devant toi le nouveau chef du service de chirurgie orthopédique !, finit-elle par lui révéler fièrement.

La joie et la même fierté illuminèrent aussitôt le visage de Sonia qui vint la prendre dans ses bras.

- Mes félicitations ! C'est génial !

- Merci, depuis le temps que j'attendais ce poste !, s'exclama Callie sans pouvoir masquer son excitation. Ce vieux Chang est enfin parti à la retraite !

Elle déboucha la bouteille et remplit deux coupes dont une qu'elle tendit à sa compagne.

- A ta promotion !

- A nous deux !, rectifia Callie en lui souriant avant de boire une gorgée.

Sonia fut touchée d'être associée à ce toast. Depuis quelques semaines, leur relation prenait un nouveau tournant. Callie s'ouvrait de plus en plus à elle et l'intégrait totalement dans sa vie ce qui n'était pas tout à fait le cas auparavant. Elle avait le sentiment de progressivement former un vrai couple avec elle et ce sentiment était inestimable. Callie sortit des couverts et des assiettes qu'elle posa sur le comptoir puis elles s'installèrent sur des tabourets afin de dîner.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire… Mon père a fait un don à l'hôpital dans le but de faire revenir Arizona qui cherchait à financer un programme d'échanges avec l'Afrique..., lui apprit-elle en lui servant une part de pizza.

- Oh… Il y a des chances qu'elle revienne s'installer ici alors, en déduisit Sonia sans pouvoir masquer sa déception.

Callie confirma d'un hochement de tête puis prit sa main devant son inquiétude évidente.

- Je préfère te le dire moi-même avant que tu ne l'apprennes par les bruits de couloir et que tu te fasses de fausses idées. Notre histoire est terminée depuis longtemps et son retour ne changerait rien.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi vous vous étiez séparées…

Aussitôt, le visage de Callie s'assombrit et elle relâcha sa main pour jouer avec sa fourchette.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Je sais à quel point elle reste une personne importante pour toi, peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous. C'est pour ça que j'ai peur même si je te fais confiance. Je sais que s'il doit se passer quelque chose entre vous, tu me le diras car tu es une personne franche et honnête, je n'en ai aucun doute mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il y a une chance infime que vous retourniez ensemble si elle revient ici. Les gens m'ont tellement parlé de vous deux lorsque je suis arrivée !

- Je n'ai aucune intention de me remettre avec elle, affirma-t-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Je suis bien avec toi, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai survécu ces derniers mois. Tu étais là pour me soutenir lorsque Mark est décédé, pas elle. Tu aurais pu fuir mais tu ne l'as pas fait, contrairement à elle. Tu as été tellement patiente, compréhensive, même avec Sofia. Ça m'a vraiment touchée. Tu as su nous conquérir toutes les deux, elle t'adore maintenant.

Callie lui sourit tendrement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après le dîner, elle attira sa compagne dans sa chambre pour lui témoigner physiquement toute l'affection qu'elle lui portait. Alanguie dans ses bras après l'amour, elle ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer le dernier moment qu'elle avait partagé avec Arizona.

_Flash-back_

Arizona se brossait les dents dans leur salle de bain. Depuis le seuil de la porte, Callie l'observait avec tristesse. Depuis plusieurs mois, leur relation se détériorait lentement, à peine s'adressaient-elles la parole en dehors du travail. Les cris ou le silence absolu étaient devenus leur quotidien. Lorsque Callie avait appris que sa compagne avait gagné le Carter Madison, elle ne s'était pas réjouie. Cette récompense inattendue représentait désormais une menace permanente pour leur relation. Chaque jour, elle vivait dans l'angoisse qu'Arizona accepte de partir vivre trois ans en Afrique et ne mette ainsi définitivement fin à leur relation. Elles avaient eu une vague discussion lors de l'obtention de la bourse mais depuis, Arizona fuyait le dialogue et se murait dans le silence. Désespérée, Callie s'avança et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Je t'aime Arizona…, lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille en captant son regard à travers la glace. Je suis sincèrement et profondément désolée… Je te demanderai pardon chaque jour s'il le faut mais s'il te plaît, parle-moi… Tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir, je souffre aussi et si je te perds…

Sa voix se noua d'émotion à cette simple pensée.

- J'ai besoin que tu crois en nous parce que je peux croire en nous pour nous deux mais ça ne sera pas suffisant… Alors je t'en prie… ne nous abandonne pas…

Callie déposa un intense baiser sur sa tempe puis alla se coucher. Lorsqu'Arizona vint s'allonger à son tour, elle lui tourna le dos, comme chaque soir. Callie la fixa avec tristesse mais refusa une fois de plus d'abandonner. Elle vint se coller contre elle et passa un bras autour de sa taille afin de maintenir un lien, même infime, avec elle. Le lendemain, elles ne firent que se croiser au détour d'un couloir et le soir venu, lorsqu'elle était entrée dans leur appartement, Callie avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Elle s'était alors dirigée vers la chambre et avait découvert que les affaires d'Arizona avaient disparu. Quand elle était revenue dans le salon, elle avait aperçu un objet brillant sur le comptoir : le collier qu'elle lui avait offert pour leur première Saint-Valentin. Arizona venait de partir en Afrique et de rompre ainsi avec elle.

_Fin Flash-back_


	3. Chapter 3

Le jour suivant, Arizona accueillit Owen Hunt dans le hall de l'hôpital pour enfants de Philadelphie. Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver en compagnie d'Alex Karev, elle ne put contenir sa joie et serra chaleureusement son ancien élève dans ses bras.

- Karev ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le jeune titulaire avait eu beau être son étudiant durant huit mois, il ne s'était toujours pas accoutumé à ses élans d'affection et se contenta de poser une main amicale dans son dos.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Hunt m'a seulement demandé de l'accompagner.

- Je suis heureuse de voir que tu as l'air d'aller bien. Je sais que tu faisais partie des personnes à bord de cet avion qui s'est craché...

Alex la remercia d'un sourire crispé, c'était un sujet dont il n'aimait pas parler. Arizona salua Owen d'une poignée de main puis les deux hommes la suivirent dans une salle de conférence où ils prirent place autour de la table.

- Alors je vous écoute, pourquoi vouliez-vous absolument me voir ?

- J'ai entendu parler de votre programme d'échanges avec l'Afrique. Il se trouve que le Grey Sloan Memorial vient de bénéficier de forts investissements et pourrait le financer. 200 000 dollars sont à votre disposition, l'informa Owen en lui présentant un dossier.

- 200 000 dollars ?, répéta Arizona, abasourdie par le montant avant d'examiner les éléments du dossier. Si je comprends bien, vous me demandez de revenir au Grey Sloan Memorial…

- C'est en quelque sorte la contrepartie. Une place de titulaire est disponible pour vous. Avec l'aide du Docteur Karev, vous n'auriez plus qu'à lancer la machine administrative et le programme serait rapidement mis en place.

L'espoir gagna soudainement Alex en entendant cette proposition. Depuis son départ, il avait dû se débrouiller seul pour maintenir en place tout ce qu'ils avaient bâti ensemble en seulement quelques mois. Il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés lorsqu'il avait dû réviser ses examens contrairement à ses autres camarades qui avaient bénéficié du soutien de leurs titulaires mais il n'était pas rancunier. Elle était celle qui lui avait permis de prendre confiance en lui et de trouver sa voie, s'il y avait de nouveau une chance pour qu'il travaille à ses côtés, il était prêt à l'accueillir à bras ouverts et à l'aider à monter son projet. En feuilletant le dossier, Arizona soupçonna subitement son père d'avoir organisé cette rencontre. Même s'il s'était toujours très intéressé à ce qu'elle faisait, il s'était montré particulièrement curieux vis-à-vis de son projet et n'avait cessé de lui des questions bien précises. Ses échanges de mails avec lui prirent soudainement tout leur sens.

- Dites-moi, c'est mon père qui vous envoie ?, lui demanda-t-elle en refermant le dossier.

- Absolument pas, se défendit Owen.

- Alors comment avez-vous eu vent de mon projet ? Et surtout qui a pu vous fournir une telle somme d'argent si généreusement ?

Owen se sentit pris au piège et préféra joua franc jeu même si Carlos Torres lui avait expressément stipulé de ne pas divulguer son nom.

- Il s'agit de Carlos Torres.

Arizona resta stupéfaite lorsqu'Owen mentionna le nom de son ex beau-père. Cela signifiait-il que son ex compagne était complice, voire même l'instigatrice de ce qui semblait être un plan parfaitement rôdé pour la ramener à Seattle ?

- Dans ce cas, dites-lui que c'est une offre très généreuse de sa part mais il se trouve que l'hôpital John Hopkins m'a également fait des propositions intéressantes…

Elle se leva en lui rendant son dossier.

- Arizona, le Grey Sloan Memorial a besoin de vous…, insista-t-il en se levant à son tour. Vous devez certainement savoir que certains de nos médecins ont investi pour sauver l'hôpital de la faillite. A présent, nous tentons de bâtir un hôpital d'après notre expérience. Nous avons besoin d'être entourés des meilleurs et vous l'êtes dans votre domaine. Les chefs de service se succèdent en pédiatrie et aucun n'est à votre hauteur. Vous avez fait plus de bien à cet hôpital en tant que simple titulaire. Le service pédiatrique se dégrade…

- Le Docteur Barnett déshumanise totalement notre travail, lui révéla Alex qui savait que cet argument ne la laisserait pas insensible. Il ne voit les enfants que comme des patients à traiter alors que vous ne cessiez de nous rappeler que c'était avant tout des petits êtres humains qui avaient besoin d'être écoutés et rassurés. Il ne prend pas le temps de les connaître, de discuter avec eux, de leur apporter une petite gourmandise qui leur ferait plaisir après une opération ou de jouer avec eux comme vous aviez l'habitude de le faire.

Owen remercia intérieurement Karev de son soutien et poussa leur avantage en voyant que cette plaidoirie semblait avoir atteint son but.

- Le contrat du Docteur Barnett s'achève dans quelques mois. Vous pourriez être nommée chef du service à ce moment-là.

Arizona fixa les deux hommes. Leur discours était convaincant, tout comme cette opportunité professionnelle, mais la présence de Callie à Seattle restait à ses yeux un obstacle à son retour.

- Je ne peux pas vous donner une réponse comme ça mais je vous promets d'étudier sérieusement votre proposition…

- Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra.

Owen lui laissa la documentation et l'entrevue prit fin. Avant de partir, Alex prit le temps de découvrir le nouveau lieu de travail de son ancienne titulaire avant qu'elle ne les raccompagne dans le hall où ils se séparèrent sur une poignée de mains. A sa pause déjeuner, Arizona quitta l'hôpital et donna rendez-vous à Lauren pour avoir son opinion. Elles s'achetèrent des sandwiches puis se baladèrent dans les rues de la ville.

- J'arrive pas à croire que Callie ait pu mettre en place un plan aussi stupide pour me ramener à Seattle !, s'exclama-t-elle sans cacher son énervement.

- Tu es certaine que c'est bien elle qui l'a fait ?

- C'est son père qui a appelé Hunt, non ?

- Oui mais tu sais, nos parents peuvent parfois faire des choses dans notre dos, surtout lorsqu'ils sont attachés à leur ancienne belle-fille. Ma mère par exemple, elle ne supportait pas ma nouvelle petite amie mais adorait mon ex. Figure toi qu'elle a été infecte avec elle dans mon dos et forcément, je croyais ma mère et pas ma petite-amie, du coup, on a rompu. Et puis toi, tes beaux-parents t'ont vu grandir. Ton beau-père a même changé tes couches d'après ce que tu m'as dit !

- Admettons que Callie n'y soit pour rien, il n'en reste pas moins que je me sens prise au piège par mon beau-père. D'un côté, je rêve de mettre en place ce programme mais de l'autre, je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à retourner à Seattle avec tout ce que cela implique…

- Et la proposition de John Hopkins ?

- Je suis profondément reconnaissante envers eux pour tout ce qu'ils m'ont appris mais après ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, il m'est impossible d'y retourner…

- Dans ce cas, si ce programme te tient vraiment à cœur, tu devrais peut-être songer à retourner à Seattle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé et je respecte ton choix de ne pas vouloir m'en parler mais ça fait près de quatre ans, Arizona. Quoique vous ayez vécu toutes les deux, même si c'était douloureux, je pense qu'il est temps que vous y fassiez face…

- J'aimerais pouvoir y arriver Lauren mais ce qu'on a vécu, ça ne peut jamais s'oublier…

- C'est si horrible que ça ?

Arizona hocha la tête, au bord des larmes. Lauren n'insista pas et passa un bras autour de ses épaules en embrassant sa tempe. De retour à l'hôpital, Arizona s'isola dans la salle de repos des titulaires pour réfléchir. Son obtention de la Bourse Carter Madison avait été une véritable bulle d'oxygène qui l'avait empêchée de sombrer et lui avait permis de réaliser un rêve professionnel cher à ses yeux. Si elle ne parvenait pas à mettre en place son programme, elle garderait une impression d'inachevée qui ne lui convenait pas. Retourner à John Hopkins était inenvisageable, seul Seattle était une option à prendre en considération. Professionnellement, elle gardait un bon souvenir de ses quelques mois au Seattle Grace Mercy West. A son tour, elle avait eu la chance de devenir un mentor, en particulier auprès d'Alex qui n'avait pas été pas sans lui rappeler la jeune résidente ambitieuse qu'elle avait été. Sur le plan humain, elle avait noué des amitiés avec certains, s'était contentée de rapports professionnels avec d'autres. Au final, il n'y avait que sur le plan personnel que son séjour à Seattle lui laissait un goût amer. Il aurait dû être synonyme d'un nouveau départ et finalement, il avait scellé la fin de son histoire avec Callie. Son passé continuait de la hanter malgré tous ses efforts pour l'oublier, nul doute que si elle retournait à Seattle, sa douleur se raviverait, encore plus intensément que lorsqu'elle pensait à cet évènement qui avait marqué tragiquement sa vie.

_Flash-Back_

Depuis quelques semaines, les deux jeunes femmes écumaient les annonces immobilières après qu'Arizona ait émis le souhait de déménager de leur petit appartement qu'elles louaient depuis le début de leur internat. Après avoir obtenu un poste de titulaire à John Hopkins à la fin de leur spécialisation, elles avaient décidé de fonder une famille maintenant que leur situation professionnelle était stable. De longues discussions avaient été nécessaires avant qu'elles ne parviennent à se mettre d'accord sur celle qui porterait l'enfant. Après quelques essais infructueux, Arizona était parvenue à tomber enceinte et achevait à présent son quatrième mois de grossesse. Callie s'était toujours montrée très protectrice envers Arizona mais depuis qu'elle avait appris sa grossesse, ce côté protecteur s'était démultiplié et une simple recherche de maisons devenait un véritable casse-tête, la jeune femme n'hésitant pas à pointer du doigt le moindre défaut des maisons dans lesquelles elles se rendaient.

- Ce type était un arnaqueur, affirma Callie derrière son volant alors qu'elles se rendaient au travail après avoir effectué une énième visite. Il y avait beaucoup plus de travaux à faire que ceux qu'il nous a annoncés.

Arizona rit légèrement.

- Tu ne penses pas que tu exagères légèrement ?, la réprima-t-elle tendrement. Tu trouves toujours quelque chose à redire.

- Tu es enceinte, on va avoir un bébé. Il est hors de questions que notre future maison soit une source de tracas pour toi.

Arrivée à un feu, Callie se tourna vers sa compagne et saisit sa main pour la caresser du pouce.

- Je veux que tu puisses vivre les derniers mois de ta grossesse sereinement et ce n'est pas en achetant une maison qui va nous poser une série de problèmes que tu le seras.

Attendrie, Arizona se pencha pour lui voler un baiser. Lorsque le feu passa au vert, Callie démarra mais soudainement, alors qu'elles franchissaient le carrefour, une voiture grilla un feu rouge et les percuta de plein fouet côté passager. Leur véhicule tournoya sur lui-même avant de se stopper net en heurtant un lampadaire sur le trottoir opposé sous le regard médusé des passants. Le choc passé, Callie reprit ses esprits et se détacha immédiatement pour ausculter sa compagne qui avait été la principale victime du choc.

- Arizona !

Elle la libéra de sa ceinture et poussa un soupir de soulagement en parvenant à lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Tout en la maintenant éveillée, elle dégaina son portable pour appeler les secours.

- Tu gardes bien les yeux ouverts et surtout tu ne t'endors pas, lui ordonna-t-elle en inspectant ses blessures qui semblaient à première vue superficielles. Tu restes avec moi Arizona.

- Le bébé…, murmura la jeune femme, les lèvres tremblantes, encore sonnée.

- On va s'occuper de lui, ne t'en fais pas. Vous allez vous en sortir tous les deux.

- J'ai… J'ai mal…, indiqua-t-elle en posant une main sur ses côtes.

Callie les palpa immédiatement, provoquant un cri chez sa petite amie.

- Tes côtes ne semblent pas fracturées, tu as dû te les fêler, diagnostiqua-t-elle en ayant conscience de la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir en respirant.

Lorsque le jeune conducteur responsable de l'accident s'approcha du véhicule au capot fumant et réalisa l'ampleur des conséquences de son inconscience, il se confondit en excuses mais celles-ci ne firent que provoquer la fureur de Callie qui lui hurla de s'en aller. Quand elle eut les secours en ligne, elle leur donna toutes les informations nécessaires à leur intervention puis tâcha de rassurer sa petite amie qui était en larmes, tremblante de peur, visiblement encore choquée par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

- Ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Surtout ne bouge pas, lui recommanda-t-elle en caressant son front entaillé par des éclats de verre avant d'embrasser sa main qu'elle serrait dans la sienne. Les secours ne vont pas tarder.

- Tu…Tu saignes, lui fit-elle remarquer en fixant ses multiples éraflures au visage.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas, lui assura-t-elle d'un tendre sourire en serrant un peu plus fort sa main entre les siennes avant de caresser son ventre.

Une fois les secours sur place, Callie leur ordonna de se rendre à l'hôpital John Hopkins où elles travaillaient. Tout au long du trajet, elle ne lâcha pas la main de sa compagne malgré les injonctions du personnel médical, sentant qu'Arizona avait besoin de sentir sa présence. Lorsque l'ambulance se stationna devant les Urgences, Arizona fut emmenée dans une salle de trauma où elle subit une première auscultation qui ne laissa aucun doute sur le sort du bébé. Leur collègue obstétricienne demanda à Callie de la suivre à l'extérieur de la salle et lui annonça qu'elle n'avait décelé aucun rythme cardiaque. Cette nouvelle sonna la jeune femme qui ne réalisa qu'au fil des secondes ce que cela signifiait. Anéantie, elle regarda sa compagne à travers la vitre et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Arizona n'eut alors besoin qu'on vienne lui annoncer la nouvelle. Le regard de Callie était suffisamment explicite. Ses larmes se transformèrent rapidement en sanglots et des cris déchirants s'élevèrent dans la salle. Sa douleur physique n'avait plus d'importance, elle n'était rien comparée à celle qui venait de frapper son cœur. Elle eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher une partie d'elle-même et tous les mots de compassion qui suivraient ne pourraient l'atténuer. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'un être humain puisse ressentir une telle souffrance. Ses collègues tentèrent de la calmer afin de poursuivre leur travail. Elle sentit bientôt deux bras l'enlacer et s'y accrocha. Les heures qui suivirent, Arizona subit une batterie d'examens qui confirmèrent le diagnostic de Callie : deux côtes fêlées, une entorse à la cheville, de nombreux hématomes, un bilan dérisoire à côté de l'épreuve qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre. On lui provoqua son accouchement et elle dût mettre au monde ce qui n'était pour la médecine qu'un fœtus mais qui était pour elle, le corps sans vie de son petit garçon. Dès lors, elle se réfugia dans un mutisme qui inquiéta sérieusement Callie qui resta à son chevet après l'intervention.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée Arizona… Il est arrivé trop vite pour que je n'aie le temps de réagir…

Arizona tourna la tête et darda sur elle un regard des plus glacials.

- C'est toi qui as voulu que je porte ce bébé. Je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas prête à porter cet enfant mais tu m'y as poussée en me promettant que tout se passerait bien, que tu veillerais sur nous et tu as échoué ! C'est de ta faute si aujourd'hui notre fils est mort ! , lui reprocha-t-elle avec véhémence. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir Callie ! A partir d'aujourd'hui toi et moi, c'est terminé !

Ses mots étaient cruels, son accusation insoutenable mais Callie ne pouvait lui reprocher d'être aussi dur envers elle dans un moment de telle souffrance. Elle-même culpabilisait de ne pas être parvenu à épargner sa petite amie et leur fils. Elle décida de laisser du temps à Arizona et se leva pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Loin d'être un adieu, ce baiser était sa manière de lui faire comprendre qu'elle aurait beau l'accabler et la repousser autant qu'elle le voudrait, elle serait toujours là pour elle.

- Je t'abandonnerai pas Arizona…, lui murmura-t-elle avant de quitter la chambre.

_Fin Flash-Back_


	4. Chapter 4

Arizona essuya ses larmes et composa le numéro de la seule personne susceptible de l'aider. Le Docteur Norman McCale avait été le premier médecin à avoir cru en elle. Dès ses premières semaines d'internat, il avait décelé son potentiel en tant que chirurgienne pédiatrique et avait tout fait pour qu'elle en vienne à choisir cette voie. Lorsqu'elle avait réussi ses examens de fin de résidence puis poursuivit brillamment sa spécialisation en chirurgie pédiatrique, il avait porté sur elle le même regard de fierté que son propre père. C'est non sans regret qu'il l'avait laissée partir pour le Seattle Grace mais il avait compris ses motivations aussi ne se faisait-il pas d'illusions sur le choix qu'elle ferait quant à la nouvelle proposition d'Hopkins.

- Le Docteur Owen Hunt est venu me proposer de financer mon programme et de retrouver une place au Grey Sloan Memorial. Il m'a même offert de devenir le nouveau chef du service de chirurgie pédiatrique…

- C'est plutôt une belle opportunité, non ?

- Oui mais Hopkins m'a également proposer de le financer et j'ai refusé. Ça ne serait pas loyal que j'accepte l'offre d'un autre hôpital après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi…

- Arizona, tu ne nous dois rien. Je t'ai peut-être tout appris mais je n'ai fait qu'exercer mon métier d'enseignant auprès de toi. Tu avais déjà l'étoffe d'une grande chirurgienne pédiatrique lorsque tu es arrivée ici. Je n'ai fait que percevoir ton talent et t'aider à le développer. Où tu en es aujourd'hui, tu ne le dois qu'à toi, qu'à ton travail et peut-être à Callie, ajouta-il avec une pointe d'amusement. Sans elle non plus, tu n'aurais pas été le médecin que tu es devenue. Je me souviens encore du regard que vous avez échangé alors que tu paniquais pendant ta première appendicectomie. Elle avait cette capacité de te rassurer en un regard.

Ce regard, Arizona non plus ne l'avait pas oublié.

_Flash-Back_

Alors que Callie et Arizona déjeunaient en compagnie de leurs camarades de promo, le Docteur Davis, titulaire en chirurgie générale, les rejoignit pour leur annoncer le nom de l'interne qui aurait l'honneur de pratiquer la première intervention. Tous se redressèrent sur leurs chaises et l'écoutèrent avec attention.

- Robbins, c'est vous qui vous y collez. Rendez-vous au bloc 2 à 14 heures pour une appendicectomie.

Si les autres internes furent déçus, Callie, elle, se réjouit pour sa petite amie.

- Tu te rends compte que tu es la première d'entre nous qui va pratiquer une chirurgie ?

- Non, je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à y croire, lui confia-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. J'ai besoin de réviser avant l'intervention.

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent et se rendirent à la bibliothèque où elles s'installèrent dans une allée lorsqu'elles eurent trouvé le livre qui les intéressait. Elles révisèrent ensemble les différentes étapes de l'appendicectomie puis Callie s'attacha à rassurer sa petite amie sur ses capacités.

- Je suis certaine que tu es capable de t'en sortir haut la main. Il faut simplement que tu évites de paniquer s'il y a un imprévu et que tu restes concentrée. Si jamais ça se passe mal, prends une profonde inspiration, prends le temps de te poser et tu verras que tout ira bien parce que tu es un bébé chirurgien exceptionnel, lui affirma-t-elle d'un tendre sourire. Tu sauras quoi faire. Je serai présente moralement avec toi du début à la fin.

Callie posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Je suis fière de toi.

Arizona sourit contre ses lèvres.

- Je pense qu'un autre baiser m'encouragerait…

Callie ne se fit pas prier davantage et captura tendrement ses lèvres. Elles rangèrent le livre qu'elles avaient emprunté puis passèrent devant le tableau du planning des chirurgies où figurait le nom d'Arizona.

- J'ai encore du mal à réaliser qu'ils m'aient choisie !

- C'est un moment à immortaliser !, estima Callie en sortant son portable.

Elle prit le tableau en photo puis invita sa petite amie à se placer devant pour en prendre une nouvelle. Après cet instant de détente, Arizona partit se préparer. Alors qu'elles se lavaient les mains, Callie la rejoignit pour lui prodiguer ses derniers encouragements et un dernier baiser.

- Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Après un dernier sourire échangé, Callie monta rejoindre ses camarades dans la galerie d'observation. Tous étaient déjà en train de parier sur le déroulement de l'opération ce qui eut le don de l'agacer.

- 100 dollars qu'elle s'en sort haut la main !, lança la jeune femme en s'installant au premier rang.

Cette mise importante mit fin aux paris. Tous se focalisèrent sur l'intervention qui débuta. Arizona chercha une dernière fois le regard de sa petite amie puis se positionna pour pratiquer son opération lorsque le Docteur Davis fit son entrée. Elle demanda avec assurance le scalpel et débuta son intervention sous le regard vigilant de son titulaire qui lui distilla quelques conseils. Callie observa attentivement ses moindres gestes, pratiquant mentalement la procédure avec elle. Lorsqu'Arizona perdit le fil de son intervention sous le coup du stress, elle paniqua légèrement et resta figée, provoquant l'angoisse de sa petite amie qui se crispa aussitôt sur son siège.

- Arizona calme toi…, se murmura Callie à elle-même.

Arizona se rappela des conseils de sa petite amie et ferma brièvement les yeux pour calmer son rythme cardiaque en prenant une profonde inspiration. Elle leva ensuite la tête et puisa tout le soutien dont elle avait besoin dans le regard intense de Callie. Ce simple échange lui permit de reprendre confiance en elle et alors que les autres internes la croyaient perdue, elle poursuivit son opération avec sang-froid et l'acheva avec succès ce qui lui valut les félicitations de son titulaire et les applaudissements du personnel présent.

- N'oubliez pas l'argent, rappela Callie avec amusement en tendant les mains.

Ses camarades, dépités, payèrent leur dû et quittèrent la galerie. Callie s'empressa d'aller féliciter sa petite amie en la soulevant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle stérile.

- Tu as assuré mon Amour. Je savais que tu allais y arriver, je suis très fière de toi.

- Je n'aurais pas pu y arriver sans toi.

Callie sortit l'argent gagné de sa poche et le brandit fièrement.

- Grâce à toi, j'ai de quoi t'inviter au restaurant ce soir pour fêter ça.

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

_Fin Flash-back_

- J'ai toujours pensé que vous feriez de grandes choses ensemble, poursuivit le chirurgien. Je vous imaginais bien à la tête d'un essai clinique révolutionnaire. Vous aviez cette symbiose dont les chirurgiens ont besoin quand ils travaillent ensemble. Vos mouvements se complétaient parfaitement, vous aviez la capacité de vous comprendre en un regard. C'était comme si dans un bloc, vous deveniez invincibles et que rien ne pouvait vous atteindre.

_Flash-Back_

Tous les résidents étaient réunis devant une salle de conférence où se tenait une réunion des titulaires pour désigner le résident qui aurait l'honneur de réaliser sa première chirurgie en solo.

- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on stresse, on sait tous que c'est Amelia qui va être choisie. Avoir un frère neurochirurgien célèbre, ça aide, ironisa James.

- La ferme James !, lui ordonna la jeune Amelia Shepherd, sœur du renommé neurochirurgien du même nom. Si je suis choisie, ça sera uniquement pour mon talent !

Accoudée sur le comptoir, Arizona leva la tête vers sa petite amie à qui elle adressa un sourire empli de tendresse.

- Moi je suis certaine que c'est toi qui vas être choisie.

Callie répondit à son sourire en caressant le bas de son dos et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- On verra mais je pense que tu as de grandes chances aussi.

La sortie du Chef de chirurgie, Keith Colliers, provoqua un frémissement parmi les résidents qui furent immédiatement scotchés à ses lèvres, impatients de connaître la décision de leurs supérieurs.

- Bien, vos titulaires ont délibéré et c'est le Docteur Torres qui a été choisie. Vous allez pratiquer une amputation fémorale suite à une infection. Le patient se trouve en chambre 2212.

Un large sourire illumina le visage de Callie alors qu'Arizona lui sauta au cou en la félicitant. Une première chirurgie solo dans le domaine orthopédique auquel elle se destinait, elle ne pouvait rêver mieux. Enfin si. Un détail lui manquait pour être aux anges. Elle s'élança à la poursuite de son chef.

- Monsieur !, l'interpella-t-elle pour qu'il lui prête attention. Je sais que je suis censée choisir un interne pour m'assister mais j'aimerais savoir s'il était possible qu'à la place, je choisisse un résident. C'est ma première chirurgie en solo et j'ai besoin d'avoir confiance en l'équipe qui m'entoure.

Le Docteur Colliers jeta un œil en direction d'Arizona qui les observait, intriguée par le départ soudain de sa petite amie. Nul doute que le Docteur Torres faisait référence à elle, leur relation aussi bien professionnelle que privée était connue de tous.

- Vous pensez au Docteur Robbins.

- Oui, c'est elle que je voudrais avoir près de moi.

- Très bien, elle peut vous assister.

Callie le remercia, cette fois-ci entièrement comblée. Elle s'empressa de retourner auprès d'Arizona pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

- Tu vas m'assister sur l'opération, lui apprit-elle en enlaçant sa taille.

- C'est vrai ?

Arizona glissa ses bras autour de son cou alors que Callie hocha la tête. Elles s'embrassèrent, heureuses de partager ce moment particulier ensemble. Elles se rendirent auprès du patient pour lui expliquer la procédure en présence du Docteur Clayton, titulaire en chirurgie orthopédique, qui veilla simplement à ce que le travail soit correctement effectué. Quelques heures plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent au bloc où elles démontrèrent toute leur capacité à travailler ensemble. Leurs gestes étaient précis, assurés et complémentaires. Le dialogue était à peine nécessaire entre elles. Depuis la galerie, leurs camarades ainsi que leurs titulaires admirèrent toute la maîtrise dont elles faisaient déjà preuve. Les sourires de fierté étaient sur toutes les lèvres en particulier celles du Chef de chirurgie et du Docteur McCale.

- Elles feront de grandes choses ensemble, affirma ce dernier.

_Fin Flash-Back_

- Tu dois penser à toi Arizona, à tes envies, tes projets. S'il y a plus de possibilités pour que tu les développes là-bas alors vas-y. Hopkins est peut-être le premier hôpital de ce pays mais toi, tu es la meilleure chirurgienne pédiatrique à en devenir que je connaisse. Tu n'as pas besoin d'Hopkins pour briller, lui affirma-t-il d'un sourire teinté de fierté. Je reste persuadé en plus que Callie et toi êtes faites pour accomplir de grandes choses. Je ne désespère pas de voir un jour vos deux noms associés à des travaux importants.

Arizona esquissa un léger sourire teinté de regrets. Lorsqu'elles étaient plus jeunes, des rêves similaires avaient traversé leurs esprits d'adolescentes. Le plus beau d'entre eux était l'ouverture de leur propre clinique qui porteraient leurs deux noms. Maintenant, il semblait n'avoir été qu'un simple projet idéalisé lors de l'adolescence.

- Je doute que cela se fasse. Calliope et moi ne sommes plus en contact depuis quatre ans.

- Je sais que vous avez vécu des moments très douloureux toutes les deux, je ne minimise rien de ce que tu as traversé mais je pense que votre relation professionnelle ne doit pas s'arrêter pour autant, ni même votre amitié si je peux me permettre de donner mon avis là-dessus. Beaucoup de gens ont dû faire face à une situation telle que la vôtre et dans ce cas-là, le mieux est de la surmonter ensemble. Jamais tu n'oublieras ton enfant, ta douleur ne fera que s'atténuer au fil des années, mais tu peux arranger les choses avec Callie, il n'est jamais trop tard. Elle souffre sans doute elle aussi tu sais… Vous avez besoin de vous soutenir l'une et l'autre car personne d'autre que vous ne peut comprendre ce que vous avez ressenti ce jour-là.

Arizona réalisa qu'aveuglée par sa propre souffrance, à aucun moment, elle n'avait pensé à celle qu'avait pu endurer sa petite amie. Pire, elle n'avait fait que l'accabler et lui mener la vie dure alors qu'elle ne cherchait simplement qu'à l'aider. Après sa discussion avec son chef, Arizona se laissa le reste de la journée pour prendre sa décision et préféra mettre ses préoccupations de côté afin de se consacrer à ses patients. Le soir venu, alors qu'elle récupérait son courrier, elle fixa longuement son nom sur la boîte aux lettres.

_Flash-Back_

Les meubles étaient encore couverts de bâches en plastique, les cartons s'entassaient dans les pièces. Callie et Arizona posèrent les deux derniers d'entre eux dans leur salon puis fermèrent la porte avant de contempler leur nouveau lieu de vie avec bonheur.

- Ca y est, on a enfin notre chez nous comme on l'a toujours voulu !

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire. Cet emménagement revêtait une importance particulière. Durant quatre ans, leur relation avait été mise à rude épreuve par la distance qui les avait séparées alors qu'elles avaient étudié dans deux universités différentes. Malgré l'éloignement, elles étaient restées fidèles l'une à l'autre, comme elles se l'étaient promis et leur amour n'en avait été que renforcé. Chaque retrouvaille à l'occasion des vacances avait été intense et cette épreuve à valeur de test leur avait confirmé qu'elles n'aspiraient qu'à être ensemble. Cet emménagement était synonyme d'un nouveau départ.

- Et en plus on n'a plus nos parents sur le dos, ajouta Callie alors qu'Arizona leur servait du jus d'orange. Il n'y a plus que nous deux maintenant.

Elles se sourirent puis levèrent leurs verres.

- A notre nouvelle vie ensemble !, lança Callie, qu'on réussisse ensemble l'école de médecine !

Elles trinquèrent puis Callie reposa son verre après avoir bu une gorgée.

- Il reste cependant un dernier détail, indiqua-t-elle en allant chercher dans son sac une plaque gravée.

Elle tendit la main vers sa compagne en l'invitant à la suivre et elles descendirent dans le hall où Callie glissa sous le plastique qui ornait leur boîte aux lettres la plaque gravée à leurs deux noms : Torres –Robbins.

- Voilà ! Maintenant on est vraiment chez nous, déclara-t-elle en passant un bras autour de la taille de sa compagne.

Elles échangèrent un sourire puis s'embrassèrent tendrement.

_Fin Flash-Back_

Un sourire flotta sur les lèvres d'Arizona alors qu'elle se remémorait les moments vécus dans cet appartement avec Callie. Leurs interminables soirées de révisions, de réflexions sur un cas de l'une d'entre elles, celles devant un film, au lit avec une pizza et de la bière. Leurs matinées prolongées au lit ou au contraire celles écourtées par leurs bippers. Chacun de ces moments étaient restés ancrés dans sa mémoire. Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte de son appartement, Arizona ne fut pas mécontente de constater que Lauren n'était pas là. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule pour prendre une décision qu'elle jugeait capitale pour son avenir. Après une douche relaxante, elle se posa sur son canapé et plaça son téléphone portable sur la table basse. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, la bague qui ornait son annulaire attira son attention.

_Flash-Back_

La plage près de la propriété familiale des Hamptons était devenue leur endroit. Petites, elles avaient aimé y pique-niquer en famille. Elles se souvenaient des longues parties de chat avec leur frère et sœur qui s'achevaient souvent par une immense bataille d'eau à laquelle ils prenaient plaisir d'y mêler leurs parents. Aujourd'hui adolescentes, cette plage restait avant tout le lieu où elles s'étaient avoué leur amour un an auparavant. Depuis, elles aimaient y faire de longues balades main dans la main mais ce jour-là, celle-ci était teintée de mélancolie. Le lendemain, elles s'envolaient pour des destinations différentes pour débuter leurs vies d'étudiantes et aucune des deux ne savaient ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Elles croyaient en leur amour mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se demander s'il survivrait à la distance aussi longtemps. Callie avait remarqué l'air songeur de sa petite amie depuis quelques jours aussi avait-elle décidé de lui témoigner son amour avant de la laisser partir.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, déclara-t-elle d'un doux sourire en sortant un écrin de sa poche. Je sais qu'on est encore que des adolescentes et qu'aux yeux de beaucoup de gens, notre histoire n'est qu'un simple flirt d'adolescentes mais pas aux miens. Tu es mon premier grand amour et je compte tout faire pour que tu deviennes l'amour de ma vie. Je sais que depuis quelques jours, toutes les deux, on s'inquiète pour notre avenir mais j'ai envie d'y croire. Je suis peut-être dingue de penser que ça va marcher mais depuis le début, notre histoire est invraisemblable. C'est vrai, qui peut se vanter d'avoir rencontré sa petite amie à la maternité ?

Arizona rit légèrement alors qu'elle sentait l'émotion la gagner.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je crois en nous. Je crois au destin et je me dis que peu importe ce qu'il nous arrivera, on finira par se retrouver. Je suis sincère lorsque je te promets de te rester fidèle. Certains me prendront certainement pour une idiote en me faisant remarquer que je suis jeune et que je ne fais que gâcher ma jeunesse en n'en profitant pas mais je m'en moque. Je t'aime et je compte bien finir ma vie avec toi, lui affirma-t-elle d'un sourire empli d'amour avant d'ouvrir l'écrin. Cette bague, c'est le signe de mon engagement et de ma fidélité envers toi.

Arizona contempla le bijou et le frôla des doigts. La bague était composée de trois anneaux en argent dont un était serti de diamants. Le geste, plus que l'objet en lui-même la touchait car il était sincère.

- Elle n'est pas d'une grande valeur mais j'ai tenu à te l'offrir avec mes propres moyens. Les soirs où je ne pouvais pas te voir, en réalité, je gardais les enfants de la voisine pour gagner un peu d'argent. Quand je te demanderai en mariage, je t'en offrirai une mille fois plus belle, lui assura-t-elle avec amusement.

- Celle-ci est parfaite, lui rétorqua sa petite amie émue d'un doux sourire avant de lui tendre sa main. Tu me la mets ?

Callie sortit la bague de son écrin et la glissa à l'annulaire droit de sa petite amie. Arizona l'admira avant de placer une main derrière sa nuque et de l'embrasser avec tendresse en lui soufflant un « merci ».

- Je te promets de te rester fidèle aussi. Je crois en nous.

_Fin Flash-Back_

A aucun moment elle n'avait songé à la retirer, ni dans les pires moments de leur relation, ni même après leur rupture. Certainement avait-elle voulu, inconsciemment, préserver un dernier lien avec elle et cette bague lui apportait aujourd'hui la réponse dont elle avait besoin : Calliope Torres ne pourrait jamais sortir définitivement de sa vie. Sa décision prise, elle composa le numéro d'Owen Hunt pour lui annoncer qu'elle acceptait sa proposition en y ajoutant une condition et qu'elle effectuerait une visite de reconnaissance dans deux jours.


	5. Chapter 5

A peine avait-elle raccroché que Lauren entra, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, ce qui surprit agréablement Arizona qui se leva.

- J'ai oublié un évènement particulier ?

- Non mais il y a une semaine, tu célébrais ton anniversaire et je n'étais pas auprès de toi donc je me rattrape, lui expliqua-t-elle avant de lui remettre le bouquet puis de l'embrasser tendrement. Joyeux Anniversaire mon Amour…

Arizona gratifia son attention d'un large sourire et glissa sa main derrière sa nuque pour répondre à son baiser.

- Merci… Elles sont magnifiques, déclara-t-elle en humant les fleurs.

- J'ai un autre cadeau.

Elle sortit de son sac à main un paquet qu'elle offrit à Arizona. Curieuse, la jeune femme posa son bouquet sur un meuble et prit le cadeau qu'elle alla ouvrir sur le canapé en compagnie de Lauren. Elle sourit en découvrant la couverture personnalisée d'un album-photo qui lui donnait des indications sur le contenu. En tournant les pages de cet album réalisé avec soin, elle sentit l'émotion la gagner alors que ses souvenirs d'Afrique affluaient à son esprit. Elle reconnut sur les photos des enfants qu'elle avait guéris, d'autres qui poursuivaient encore leurs soins. Les plus grands avaient réalisé des dessins ou des découpages à l'occasion de son anniversaire. Tous ces témoignages d'affection l'émouvaient.

- Tu t'es vraiment surpassée. Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus beau cadeau…

- Ce sont les enfants qu'il faut remercier. Je voulais t'offrir un cadeau qui sorte de l'ordinaire et tu t'étais tellement attachée à ces enfants que je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur cadeau. Et qui sait, peut-être que ça t'aidera à prendre ta décision…

- En fait, je l'ai déjà prise…, lui révéla-t-elle en souriant. Je vais retourner à Seattle. Tu as raison, je me suis battue pour sauver ces enfants pendant trois ans, ce n'est pas pour les abandonner maintenant. Il est temps que je fasse face à mes démons.

Lauren lui sourit et prit sa main entre les siennes.

- Je suis heureuse que tu aies trouvé la force d'y retourner.

- C'est toi qui me l'as donnée. Et c'est bien pour ça que j'ai demandé au chef de t'engager également, il est hors de question que j'aille m'y installer seule. Toi et moi, on s'envole pour Seattle après demain pour signer les papiers.

Lauren afficha un grand sourire ravi.

- J'ai toujours voulu visiter Seattle alors je n'y vois aucun inconvénient !

Arizona avait prédit cet enthousiasme et s'en réjouit. Elle l'embrassa puis se leva pour aller ranger son album et s'occuper de son bouquet.

- Attends une minute, si dans quelques mois tu deviens le chef du service de chirurgie pédiatrique comme c'est prévu, ça signifie que je vais devoir travailler sous tes ordres, se rendit compte Lauren en la suivant.

- Tu as tout compris, lui confirma Arizona avec amusement.

- Tu es consciente que ça va être un vrai problème entre nous ça, lui répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton avant de lui sourire tendrement. J'ai été voir Zola à l'orphelinat avant de partir. Tu verrais comme elle a encore grandi en quelques mois ! C'est une vraie petite fille du haut de ses deux ans maintenant ! Une vraie chipie même ! Elle m'a fait courir dans tout l'orphelinat avant de me laisser l'embrasser.

Arizona rit et remplit un vase d'eau.

- Elle n'a toujours pas trouvé de famille d'adoption ?

- Non… J'espère sincèrement que des gens bien voudront bien s'en occuper. Je me suis attachée à elle puis je me dis que sans elle, je n'aurais peut-être pas la chance de t'avoir comme petite amie aujourd'hui.

_Flash-Back_

Une nouvelle journée venait de s'achever à la clinique de Namboze. La nuit était déjà tombée lorsque Lauren se changea pour rentrer chez elle. Une fois qu'elle eut quitté les vestiaires, elle se mit à la recherche d'Arizona et se dirigea en premier lieu dans la chambre d'une petite patiente pour qui sa collègue s'était prise d'affection. Zola était âgée de six mois et venait de subir le jour même une lourde opération. Pour la première fois, Lauren avait vu sourire franchement sa collègue lorsque l'opération s'était achevée avec succès. Elle sourit en la découvrant assise dans un fauteuil en train de bercer la petite fille et cogna doucement contre la porte pour signaler sa présence.

- Elle vient de s'endormir, lui chuchota Arizona en lui souriant.

Lauren s'approcha et contempla avec affection leur petite patiente qui tétait sa tétine en dormant.

- Elle est vraiment adorable !, s'extasia Lauren sur le même ton.

- A croquer !

- Je rentre. Je voulais savoir si je t'attendais ou si tu passais la nuit ici.

- J'arrive, lui souffla-t-elle en se levant.

Elle déposa Zola dans son berceau et remonta la barrière après avoir embrassé son front. Elle laissa ses consignes à l'infirmière puis partit se changer pour retrouver Lauren qui l'attendait devant la clinique. Alors qu'elles marchaient en direction de leur logement, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne. Un geste qui surprit Lauren mais qui était loin de lui déplaire.

- Merci…, se contenta de lui murmurer intensément Arizona.

Lauren la regarda, perplexe.

- Quand je suis arrivée ici, il y a bientôt deux ans, j'étais complètement brisée intérieurement. Le travail était devenu ma seule raison de vivre après… après ce que j'ai vécu. C'est ce qui m'a permis de tenir. Je ne pensais plus pouvoir redevenir moi-même. On m'a toujours dit depuis que je suis toute petite que j'incarnais la joie de vivre et l'enthousiasme permanent. Je m'émerveillais d'un rien. Mais après le drame que j'ai vécu, j'ai perdu cette joie de vivre et je suis devenue une toute autre personne. Je ne me reconnaissais plus… J'ai fait vivre un enfer aux personnes que j'aimais… J'ai encore cette colère contre Callie, c'est plus fort que moi… Bref, ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que grâce à toi, je recommençais à devenir moi-même… Je recommence à redevenir la chirurgienne que j'étais mais surtout la personne que j'étais… Aujourd'hui, sauver Zola a été ma plus belle récompense… et je n'aurais pas pu y arriver sans toi… Tu as pansé mes blessures par ta simple présence et ton écoute alors merci…

Arizona s'était longuement confiée à elle mais jamais Lauren n'avait pensé recevoir un jour une telle confession de sa part. Elle la fixa, bouleversée, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Ses sentiments pour elle n'avaient cessé de s'amplifier depuis quelques mois mais jamais au vu de l'histoire d'Arizona, elle n'avait pensé qu'ils puissent être un jour réciproques. Elle s'était contenté de son amitié, une amitié qui la ravissait mais qui en même temps, était loin de la combler car elle espérait plus intérieurement. Face à son mutisme, Arizona approcha son visage du sien et compléta son remerciement d'un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Lauren le savoura sans pour autant y répondre sans retenue de peur de briser cet instant. Arizona le devina et ce fut elle qui prolongea son baiser en lui donnant plus d'intensité.

_Fin Flash-Back_

* * *

La journée avait commencé depuis déjà cinq longues heures pour Callie qui avait été bipée à l'aube et le besoin de caféine commençait à se faire ressentir. Elle s'acheta un café puis s'installa à une des nombreuses tables vides de la cafétéria. Les rayons du soleil avaient beau baigner la salle, Callie était d'humeur mélancolique. Depuis la veille, elle ne cessait de penser à l'accident ainsi qu'à Arizona. Alors qu'elle buvait son café, son bipper sonna. Elle y jeta un œil et se dépêcha de finir sa boisson chaude en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'Owen.

- Tu m'as bipée ?, lui demanda-t-elle après avoir frappé.

- Oui entre je t'en prie, assieds-toi.

Callie s'installa dans un fauteuil face à lui.

- J'ai eu Arizona au téléphone et elle m'a donné sa réponse. Elle est prête à revenir travailler ici...

Depuis qu'elle avait appris le plan de son père pour ramener Arizona dans sa vie, Callie s'était demandé comment son ex allait réagir en se voyant offrir une telle proposition qui incluait inévitablement de la revoir. Elle l'avait quittée sans un mot et par là-même, définitivement exclue de sa vie. Cette venue l'intriguait et soulevait de nombreuses questions en elle. Avait-elle tenu compte de sa présence dans sa décision ? L'avait-elle oubliée ? Comptait-elle simplement l'ignorer ?

- Callie ?, s'inquiéta Owen alors qu'elle semblait absente.

- Pardon… C'est une très bonne nouvelle pour l'hôpital. Je suis certaine qu'avec Arizona, le service de chirurgie pédiatrique va redevenir ce qu'il était.

Owen esquissa un sourire, admiratif du professionnalisme dont elle faisait preuve alors que de toute évidence, ce retour incluait inévitablement une dimension beaucoup plus personnelle pour elle.

- Il est prévu qu'elle vienne effectuer une visite de reconnaissance demain. Je verrai à ce moment-là avec elle les modalités de son contrat. Ah, elle m'a également demandé d'embaucher une collègue qu'elle a rencontrée au Malawi et qui vient juste de rentrer de mission, le Dr Lauren Boswell. J'ai consulté son CV, il est impressionnant !, s'exclama-t-il sans cacher son enthousiasme à l'idée de recruter une chirurgienne d'aussi grande renommée.

Il le tendit à Callie qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec amertume. Si Owen ignorait qu'il s'agissait de sa compagne, Callie, elle, le savait. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à la feuille, sans plus d'intérêt, puis la lui rendit.

- Oui elle semble être très compétente…, déclara-t-elle non sans sous-entendus. Une autre bonne nouvelle pour l'hôpital… Je vais te laisser. Merci de m'avoir prévenue.

Callie sortit du bureau et se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers le service de chirurgie orthopédique. Savoir qu'Arizona avait refait sa vie avec une autre femme était une chose, la côtoyer au quotidien en était une autre. Elle entra dans une salle et s'empara d'un marteau avant de frapper énergiquement un vieux plâtre qu'elle se mit à détruire sans ménagement. Cristina qui passait par là l'observa à travers la vitre avant d'entrer.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'empêche de commettre une grave erreur lorsqu'Arizona va débarquer demain avec sa copine.

- Elle a accepté de revenir ?, la questionna-t-elle avec surprise.

Cristina ignorait tout du malheur qui avait frappé les deux jeunes femmes mais elle avait compris au comportement d'Arizona que cette dernière nourrissait une rancune tenace à l'égard de Callie aussi avait-elle pensé quand ils avaient validé la proposition de Carlos Torres lors d'une réunion du conseil d'administration qu'elle n'accepterait jamais.

- Oui et elle ramène sa copine en prime ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle cherche à me torturer, déplora Callie en jetant son marteau sur la table.

Cristina se mit soudainement à rire.

- Cristina, il n'y a rien de drôle !

- Tu comptais l'accueillir en lui faisant subir le même traitement que Karen ?, se moqua sa collègue.

Callie ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour en se remémorant ce souvenir qui était resté dans les annales du Seattle Grace Mercy West.

_Flash-Back_

Callie déjeunait en compagnie de ses collègues lorsque Mark attira son attention sur une jeune femme qui abordait Arizona alors que cette dernière choisissait son repas.

- Ah, Karen passe de nouveau à l'attaque !

Callie tourna la tête et hallucina en constatant que Mark disait vrai.

- Non mais elle est sérieuse là ? Elle veut toujours pas la lâcher ?, s'énerva Callie alors qu'elle l'avait déjà remise à sa place plusieurs fois.

- Apparemment, elle n'a toujours pas compris le message, supposa Owen avant de croquer dans sa pomme.

- Oui bien là, elle va comprendre, crois-moi.

Callie se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la jeune résidente sous le regard excité de ses collègues qui se tournèrent tous vers la scène du futur spectacle, prêts à parier. Mark qui connaissait bien le caractère impétueux de son amie fut le premier à ouvrir les enchères.

- Vingt dollars qu'elle lui met une raclée !

- Torres est une adulte, elle ne va pas s'en prendre à elle physiquement, le raisonna Derek.

- Cinquante qu'elle la plaque contre le mur !, renchérit Owen.

- Soixante-dix qu'elle la met à terre !, surenchérit Teddy sous le regard consterné du neurochirurgien.

Une fois à sa hauteur, Callie tapota son épaule du doigt pour qu'elle se retourne.

- Bonjour !, la salua-t-elle d'un sourire exagéré. Je croyais que j'avais été assez clair la dernière fois.

- Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas dû bien comprendre, lui rétorqua la jeune résidente d'un sourire narquois.

Cette provocation fut celle de trop pour Callie qui attrapa la jeune femme par les épaules pour la plaquer contre le mur.

- Ecoute-moi bien, c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis. Si tu t'approches encore une seule fois d'elle, je ferais de ta résidence le pire de tes cauchemars. Tu seras bipée en pleine nuit, tu ne pourras plus mettre un pied au bloc et plus aucun titulaire ne voudra travailler avec toi. Crois-moi, j'ai le bras long alors à ta place, je me méfierais. C'est plus clair comme ça ?

Cette fois-ci terrifiée, Karen hocha vivement la tête et s'empressa de quitter la cafétéria lorsque Callie la libéra. Cristina suivit de la tablée des résidents l'applaudirent tandis que les titulaires se répartissaient l'argent des paris qui s'étaient accumulés sur la table. Callie sourit, subitement gênée en se tournant vers Arizona. Celle-ci avait observé la scène en riant silencieusement. Elles n'échangèrent qu'un bref regard avant qu'Arizona ne termine de remplir son plateau pour aller s'installer seule à une table. Ce fut le seul sourire auquel Callie avait eu droit lors du séjour de la jeune femme à Seattle.

_Fin Flash-Back_

- C'était mythique ! Je crois que c'est à cause de toi qu'elle a choisi de ne pas rester au Seattle Grace après sa titularisation.

Callie leva les yeux au ciel et commença à nettoyer le fruit de sa colère.

- Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'elle cherche à te blesser en amenant sa petite amie travailler ici avec elle, lui assura Cristina. Je pense qu'elle a simplement tourné la page et qu'elle veut l'avoir près d'elle comme tu voudrais avoir Sonia près de toi si tu changeais de ville, non ?

- Oui… Bien sûr, approuva-t-elle d'un sourire affectueux avant de soupirer. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais pouvoir gérer sa présence et celle de sa petite amie en même temps.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous mais tu as surmonté beaucoup de difficultés depuis son départ. Tu es une personne forte et vous êtes adultes, vous arriverez à travailler ensemble sans vous projeter sur les murs.

Callie émit un léger rire et remercia Cristina du soutien qu'elle lui avait toujours témoigné depuis qu'elle la connaissait.

* * *

La nuit avait enveloppé la ville de Philadelphie. Assise sur le seuil de la porte-fenêtre de sa chambre, Arizona fumait une cigarette en fixant l'horizon. Derrière elle, Lauren sortit de la salle de bain en nouant son déshabillé et fut contrariée de la voir une cigarette à la main. Elle s'empara d'un cendrier et le plaça sous ses yeux.

- Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fumes.

Arizona écrasa sa cigarette. Elle aussi détestait cette mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait mais dans les moments de stress, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Lauren la remercia et redéposa le cendrier à sa place.

- Je sais que tu ne fumes que lorsque tu n'es pas bien alors dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et caressa son dos.

- Je pensais à demain… J'appréhende quelque peu de revoir Callie...

- Tu l'aimes encore ?, la questionna sa petite amie sans un soupçon de jalousie.

Arizona ne s'était jamais interrogée sur ses sentiments pour Callie jusqu'ici et prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes pour lui apporter la réponse la plus sincère.

- Non… Mais j'ai grandi avec elle, elle aura toujours une place particulière dans mon cœur quoiqu'il se soit passé. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'effraie. J'ai peur qu'en la revoyant, cela réveille en moi tout ce que j'ai ressenti avant mon départ et que je ne redevienne cette personne horrible que j'ai été durant les derniers mois de notre relation…

- Je serai présente et crois-moi que si tu deviens aussi odieuse que tu prétends l'avoir été, je te botterais les fesses.

Arizona rit. Lauren avait le don d'apporter une touche d'humour dans n'importe quelle situation.

- Plus sérieusement Arizona, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je ne connais de ton histoire avec elle que les moments heureux mais je suis certaine que le dialogue n'est pas définitivement rompu entre vous deux et qu'il reste un espoir que vous puissiez vous entendre à nouveau. Quatre ans se sont écoulés et nul doute que vous avez toutes les deux changé. A la manière dont tu m'en as parlé, j'ai compris qu'elle était une personne importante pour toi et indispensable à ton bonheur quoique tu m'affirmes. Ça me fait mal de le constater mais je l'accepte parce que je t'aime et je veux que tu sois heureuse et loin d'elle, tu ne peux pas l'être alors il est temps que vous ayez une discussion sincère et que vous mettiez derrière vous toute cette histoire pour repartir sur de bonnes bases…

Une nouvelle fois, le rire cristallin d'Arizona résonna.

- Tu réalises que beaucoup flipperait que sa petite amie revoit son ex qui se trouve être jusqu'à maintenant le grand amour de sa vie ?

- Oui mais j'aime faire dans l'originalité, se justifia-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Je te cache pas qu'intérieurement, je flippe mais je te fais confiance et je me dis que c'est un risque à prendre s'il te rend heureuse.

Arizona posa sa main sur sa cuisse et la caressa tendrement du pouce avant de l'embrasser avec la même douceur.

- Je t'aime…

- Hum ça va falloir me le montrer, la taquina-t-elle en souriant contre ses lèvres.


	6. Chapter 6

Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé une review sur cette fic jusqu'ici. C'est toujours intéressant et très motivant de connaître l'avis des lecteurs, positif ou négatif ! Pour répondre aux questions, les retrouvailles Calzona se dérouleront dans le prochain chapitre et oui, Arizona est au courant que Callie a eu une fille ;)

* * *

A Seattle, Callie était en proie à la nostalgie. Elle ouvrit le dernier tiroir de sa commode et retira les divers textiles qui recouvraient une boîte qu'elle n'avait pas ouverte depuis le départ d'Arizona. Elle la fixa avec émotion et passa sa main dessus pour essuyer la poussière qui s'y était accumulée. Elle sourit en lisant l'inscription qui portait la marque du temps passé.

_Flash-Back_

Agées de huit ans, Callie et Arizona guettaient la sortie d'Aria. Lorsqu'elle quitta la maison, les deux petites filles sortirent discrètement de la chambre de Callie et s'infiltrèrent dans celle d'Aria. Elles commencèrent à fouiller les tiroirs à la recherche de l'appareil photo polaroïd de l'adolescente.

- Je l'ai trouvé !, s'exclama Callie d'un sourire victorieux en le brandissant.

Ravies, les deux petites filles retournèrent en courant dans la chambre de Callie où elles s'amusèrent à prendre une série de photos d'elles-mêmes toutes plus mal cadrées les unes que les autres. Leur séance photos terminée, elles reposèrent l'appareil photo à sa place.

- Si elle trouve les photos, Aria saura qu'on a utilisé son appareil, mit en garde Arizona.

- T'as raison, il vaut mieux les cacher.

Callie réfléchit un instant et eut soudainement une idée. Elle fouilla dans son placard et récupéra la boîte qui avait contenu les dernières bottes que sa mère lui avait offertes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- On va ranger nos photos là-dedans, ça sera notre boîte à secrets. Personne n'aura le droit de l'ouvrir à part nous.

Elle plaça les photos dedans puis attrapa un feutre pour y écrire « Boîte à secrets » dessus. Elles passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à décorer leur boîte en la coloriant de toutes les couleurs. Au fil des années, elles y avaient accumulé des souvenirs tels que des photos, des places de cinéma ou d'autres objets particuliers. Alors adolescentes, elles l'avaient rebaptisée « Boîte à Souvenirs ».

_Fin Flash-Back_

Callie ôta le couvercle et sourit en redécouvrant l'amoncèlement de souvenirs qui remplissaient la boîte. Elle contempla une série de photos qui avaient recouvert l'intérieur de leurs casiers au lycée. Sur certaines, elles n'étaient encore que meilleures amies mais on pouvait déjà se rendre compte de toute l'affection qu'elles se portaient. Sur d'autres, l'amour qui les avait liées autrefois transparaissait. Elle poursuivit par les cartes postales qu'elles s'étaient envoyées régulièrement alors qu'Arizona était amenée à souvent déménager. C'était le seul moyen que leurs mères avaient trouvé pour rendre leur séparation moins difficile alors qu'elles n'étaient encore que des enfants. Elle attrapa ensuite une petite boîte qui conservait les deux colliers qu'elles s'étaient offerts pour leur première Saint-Valentin. Le hasard avait voulu qu'elles choisissent le même, à une différence près.

_Flash-Back_

Arizona apportait les dernières touches à sa décoration de table en allumant les quelques bougies qu'elles avaient dispersées dessus. Ses parents étaient partis dîner au restaurant en ce jour de Saint- Valentin afin de la laisser passer cette soirée en tête à tête avec Callie comme elle en avait exprimé le souhait. Les jeunes filles n'avaient que seize ans et fêtaient leur première Saint-Valentin ensemble. Arizona désirait que celle-ci reste ancrée dans leur mémoire à jamais aussi avait-elle réfléchi depuis une semaine au moindre détail excepté un seul : son frère. Il était prévu qu'il rejoigne des amis mais celui-ci ne semblait pas décidé à quitter la maison et prenait plutôt un malin plaisir à la harceler de questions.

- Alors, vous allez le faire ce soir ?

Arizona soupira.

- Je te rappelle que t'étais censé partir il y a une demi-heure maintenant et ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde pas.

- Au contraire, t'es ma petite sœur, je veille sur toi. Et encore, tu as de la chance, Callie est une fille. Tu aimerais les hommes, le mec, je ne le laissais même pas franchir la porte de cette maison.

- Trouve toi une copine, tu commences vraiment à être frustré, lui conseilla-t-elle avant de se rendre dans la cuisine où Timothy la suivit.

- Je ne suis pas frustré. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas de petite amie officielle que ma vie sexuelle est morne.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! , l'arrêta-t-elle d'un sourire exagéré en plaçant des pailles dans des cocktails sans alcool. Callie ne va pas tarder à arriver donc il est vraiment temps que tu partes.

- Très bien mais je te préviens, je veux que tu me racontes les moindres détails demain matin.

Il alla récupérer son blouson et ses clés puis après un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur quitta la maison. Arizona en profita alors pour ajuster sa coiffure ainsi que sa tenue devant une glace avant d'apporter les cocktails sur la table-basse du salon. Elle vérifiait une dernière fois que tout était prêt lorsque la sonnette lui annonça l'arrivée de Callie. Elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir et accueillit sa petite amie d'un sourire chaleureux. Leurs bonsoirs fut suivi d'un moment de silence où elles s'admirèrent mutuellement. Si Arizona avaient laissé ses cheveux ondulés, Callie, elle, avait préféré les lisser mais toutes deux avaient glissé une ou deux barrettes dans leur chevelure pour ramener quelques mèches à l'arrière. Leur visage ne portait que quelques touches de maquillage, leur cou quelques gouttes de parfum. Arizona avait opté pour une robe rouge tandis que Callie avait porté son choix sur une bordeau mais toutes deux avaient complété leur tenue par une paire de talons hauts qu'elles n'avaient que très rarement l'occasion de porter. Arizona fut la première à sortir de sa contemplation amoureuse.

- T'es vraiment très belle…, la complimenta-t-elle timidement.

- Toi aussi…

Un sourire aux lèvres, Arizona s'avança pour embrasser tendrement sa petite amie en glissant ses bras autour de son cou.

- J'avais hâte que cette soirée arrive…, lui confia-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

- Moi aussi…, lui répondit Callie en enlaçant sa taille. J'ai bien cru qu'Aria ne me laisserait jamais sortir de la voiture. Durant le trajet, il a fallu qu'elle me raconte sa première Saint-Valentin de long en large.

Arizona rit et l'invita à entrer.

- J'ai presque dû mettre Timothy à la porte pour être tranquille. On devrait peut-être les mettre ensemble, lui suggéra-t-elle en plaisantant alors qu'elle refermait la porte.

Callie posa son sac contenant ses affaires pour la nuit dans un coin et retira sa veste qu'elle accrocha au porte-manteau.

- Tu imagines les étincelles ? Il n'y a pas plus macho que ton frère et ma sœur est loin d'être une fille soumise !

Elles rirent de bon cœur puis se dirigèrent main dans la main vers le salon où Callie put admirer le travail accompli par sa petite amie. Sur la table en bois, elle avait disposé des sets de couleur rouge à leur place respective. Ils accueillaient des assiettes blanches de forme carrée, entourées de couverts argentés. Dans celle de Callie, Arizona avait déposé un petit paquet mauve qui suscita aussitôt la curiosité de sa destinataire. Des serviettes blanches ornées de cœurs argentés et dorés étaient glissées dans des verres en cristal. Au centre de la table, autour d'une spirale de petites bougies, Arizona avait semé des cœurs en papier de couleur blanche et rouge qu'elle avait elle-même confectionnés ainsi que quelques pétales de rose. La jeune fille avait voulu que cette décoration soit simple, personnelle et romantique.

- Elle est magnifique ! Je me sens quelque peu gênée que tu ne m'aies rien laissé faire.

- Tu organiseras la prochaine, lui proposa Arizona avec amusement en lui offrant un de ses cocktails. Cocktail fait maison avec l'aide de ma mère. A notre première Saint-Valentin !

- Et à toutes celles qui suivront !

Elles trinquèrent en souriant et goutèrent le mélange fruité.

- Huuum !, s'exclama Callie. Tu pourras féliciter ta mère mais vu ses talents culinaires, ça ne me surprend même pas. En parlant de parents, les miens t'embrassent fort.

- Je suis certaine qu'ils appelleront mes parents plus tard pour savoir si notre soirée s'est bien passée.

- Ça, ça ne fait aucun doute !

Callie reposa son verre puis se dirigea vers son sac pour récupérer le cadeau destiné à Arizona. Elle le plaça dans l'assiette de la jeune fille puis, impatientes de découvrir ce qu'elles s'étaient respectivement offerts, elles décidèrent de procéder aussitôt à l'échange des cadeaux. Elles s'adressèrent un sourire en remarquant que les paquets provenaient de la même bijouterie et leur joie fut d'autant plus grande lorsqu'elles découvrirent toutes deux un pendentif en forme de cœur au sein de l'écrin. Seule la matière du bijou différait : or pour Arizona, argent pour Callie.

- Je vois qu'on est toujours autant sur la même longueur d'onde, constata Callie en souriant.

- Ça ne me surprend même plus ! Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai flashé dessus !

Elles se remercièrent d'un baiser puis s'accrochèrent mutuellement leur bijou autour de leur cou.

_Fin Flash-Back_

Callie se souvenait parfaitement de la suite de la soirée. Elles avaient dîné puis s'étaient lancées dans une série de danses qui s'étaient conclues par un slow rempli d'émotions avant qu'elles ne montent regarder un film dans la chambre d'Arizona. Avant de s'endormir, elles avaient échangé de nombreux baisers, quelques caresses intimes mais aucune des deux ne s'était sentie prête à passer au degré d'intimité supérieur. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, les Robbins étaient passés vérifier que tout allait bien et avaient souri en les découvrant enlacées dans leur sommeil. Callie replaça les deux bijoux à leur place et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tout ranger, elle tomba sur la dernière échographie de leur fils. Les larmes lui piquèrent instantanément les yeux. Ce souvenir avait été le dernier qu'elles avaient ajouté. Il aurait dû être le plus heureux mais s'avérait être à présent le plus déchirant. Elle préféra refermer la boîte avant que la douleur ne la ronge de nouveau et la remit à sa place. Elle alla ensuite s'installer sur le canapé du salon pour regarder la télé en attendant Sonia mais bien vite, Sofia vint la rejoindre avec la mallette de docteur que lui avait offert Cristina.

- Tu veux ausculter Mama ? Tu trouves qu'elle est malade ?, lui demanda-t-elle mi- amusée, mi attendrie.

- Oui ! Un pitit peu !

Sofia ouvrit sa mallette, attrapa son petit masque et sollicita l'aide de sa mère pour le lui enfiler. Une fois qu'elle le lui eut mis, Callie posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour la hisser sur le canapé.

- T'es une vraie petite chirurgienne comme ça !

- Pas avoi chapeau !, souligna sa fille en posant une main sur sa tête.

- Ça s'appelle un calot. Tu demanderas à madrina de t'en coudre un la prochaine fois.

Sofia saisit ensuite le stéthoscope. Elle enfonça les embouts dans ses oreilles et plaça le pavillon au milieu de la poitrine de sa mère. Callie le déplaça à l'endroit exact où se situait son cœur.

- Tu entends le cœur à Mama ?

- Oui ! Fai boum boum tiè vite !

Callie rit légèrement, sachant qu'il était peu probable qu'elle puisse l'entendre avec son simple jouet mais joua le jeu, craquant totalement devant la mine concentrée de sa fille qui prenait visiblement son auscultation très au sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire alors ?

- Donner médicaments !

Elle prit sa boite de pilules factices qu'elle ouvrit puis fit semblant d'en prendre une qu'elle approcha de la bouche de sa mère. Callie fit mine de l'avaler.

- I faut fai piqu aussi !

La jeune femme feint aussitôt d'avoir peur et tenta d'attendrir sa fille par une petite moue.

- Oh non pas de piqûre ! Mama n'aime pas !

- Alo pende enco médicaments !, déclara la petite fille en lui en redonnant une pilule imaginaire.

- Hum… Mama se sent beaucoup mieux !

Sofia s'empara ensuite de son otoscope et inspecta les oreilles de sa mère. Callie ressentit une certaine fierté en voyant sa fille manipuler les instruments en connaissant parfaitement leur fonction. Secrètement, elle espérait que Sofia choisisse la même voie qu'elle aussi ne blâmait-elle jamais Cristina lorsque celle-ci lui enseignait les rudiments de la médecine. Son auscultation fut interrompue lorsque la sonnette retentit. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et alla ouvrir à sa compagne qui devint le nouveau cobaye de Sofia. Plus tard dans la soirée, une fois que la petite fille fût au lit, Callie décida de faire part du retour de son ex à sa petite amie.

- Arizona a accepté de revenir. Elle arrive demain pour signer son contrat, lui annonça-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Sonia avait secrètement espéré qu'Arizona refuserait de reprendre son poste. Son retour représentait clairement une menace pour son couple alors qu'elle commençait à s'attacher profondément à Callie. Elle tenta néanmoins de soutenir sa compagne qui se révélait être tout aussi perturbée par cette nouvelle.

- C'est peut-être l'occasion pour vous de vous réconcilier, non ?

Cette suggestion fit bondir Callie qui se mit à faire les cent pas dans le salon.

- Comment veux-tu que je me réconcilie avec elle après qu'elle soit partie vivre en Afrique comme si je n'avais jamais existé ? Elle m'a abandonnée du jour au lendemain alors que j'ai passé des mois à la soutenir, à encaisser toutes ses accusations, ses coups de colère. J'ai tout enduré parce que je l'aimais et que je savais qu'elle avait besoin de moi, peu importe si c'était simplement pour évacuer sa colère ou pour pleurer dans mes bras. Même après son départ, j'ai encore gardé espoir qu'à son retour, on puisse arranger les choses mais elle, là-bas, elle a commencé une nouvelle vie avec une autre, tirant définitivement un trait sur une relation de dix-sept ans ! Je ne suis pas prête de lui pardonner d'avoir abandonné notre couple et de s'être mise avec une autre apparemment sans état d'âme !

Cet éclat de colère laissa Sonia sans voix. Pour la première fois, Callie venait d'exprimer clairement ce qu'elle avait vécu et ressenti lors des derniers mois de sa relation avec Arizona ainsi que ces sentiments d'abandon et de trahison qui avaient suivi son départ. Sa rancœur envers elle avait été un mal qui l'avait détruite un peu plus chaque jour avant que sa rencontre avec Sonia n'intervienne et ne l'atténue jusqu'à ce jour. Callie soupira en prenant conscience de son emportement injustifié envers sa compagne et retourna s'asseoir en plongeant son visage entre ses mains avant de lever un regard navré vers Sonia.

- Je suis désolée… Mais tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il n'y a aucun risque qu'on se remette ensemble ?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ça avait été aussi dur ces derniers mois avec elle ?

- Parce que j'aurais été obligée de te dire pourquoi on en est arrivées là et je ne suis pas encore prête à en parler…, se justifia-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes avant que Sonia ne la prenne dans ses bras et qu'elle ne s'abandonne à cette étreinte sécurisante en fermant les yeux.


	7. Chapter 7

Le jour suivant, Sofia attrapa sa peluche favorite puis descendit de son lit pour aller frapper à la porte de la chambre de sa mère.

- Mama ! Fini dodo ! Lève-toi !

Encore endormie, Callie se tourna dans le lit en ronchonnant et quitta le confort des bras de Sonia pour aller lui ouvrir. Sa mauvaise humeur disparut dès qu'elle se retrouva face au sourire angélique de sa fille qui lui tendit les bras, des mèches de cheveux tombant en bataille sur son visage.

- Tu sais vraiment comment t'y prendre avec ta Mama toi.

Elle la souleva dans ses bras en souriant et embrassa sa joue. Elle retourna se coucher avec elle et l'encouragea à réveiller Sonia qui continuait sa nuit. Sofia s'exécuta aussitôt et secoua la jeune femme en la tapant doucement avec sa peluche.

- Yéveille toi Sonia !

Accoudée, Callie se mit à rire lorsque Sonia ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- Tu sais que t'es une vraie petite canaille ?, lui dit-elle en lui chatouillant les hanches.

Aussitôt, Sofia se débattit en s'agitant dans tous les sens entre les deux adultes qui continuèrent de l'embêter durant encore quelques minutes avant de partager un moment de tendresse. Cette bonne humeur matinale s'envola dès que Sonia fut bipée. Elle se dépêcha de se préparer puis vint rassurer sa compagne qui avait du mal à cacher le stress qui la tenaillait subitement en pensant à l'épreuve qui l'attendait.

- S'il y a quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, d'accord ?

- Promis, lui répondit Callie en lui souriant tendrement avant de lui donner une tape sur les fesses. Dépêche-toi d'aller sauver des vies.

Sonia déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis embrassa la joue de Sofia avant de partir. Callie se tourna alors vers sa fille qui se prélassait toujours à ses côtés dans son lit.

- On va peut-être se préparer nous aussi, hein ?, lui annonça-t-elle en frottant affectueusement son ventre. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

- Oui ! On prépare !, accepta-t-elle en se mettant debout sur le lit avec sa peluche.

Sa mère se leva et Sofia se jeta dans ses bras en riant. Lorsqu'elles quittèrent leur appartement, Callie fixa avec nostalgie la porte en face de la sienne. En ce jour qui s'annonçait rude, elle regrettait particulièrement l'absence de son meilleur ami.

_Flash-Back_

Cela faisait une semaine que Callie et Arizona avaient pris leur fonction au sein du Seattle Grace Mercy West. Quelques semaines après l'accident, Callie avait avancé l'idée de quitter John Hopkins pour exercer dans un autre hôpital alors que sa compagne semblait sombrer lentement dans la dépression et qu'elle s'obstinait à refuser l'aide d'un psychologue. Elle avait besoin de retrouver la femme dont elle était tombée amoureuse et ce n'était pas en restant sur le lieu du drame qu'Arizona parviendrait à faire le deuil de leur fils. Elle avait fait part de leur désir à leur chef qui regrettait cette décision mais la comprenait au vu des évènements. Il les avait convoquées un matin pour leur faire part d'une opportunité qui se présentait à elles. Un de ses vieux amis, le Docteur Webber, était à la recherche de titulaires et des postes étaient à pourvoir au sein de son hôpital à Seattle. Un emploi dans une autre ville allait au-delà des espérances de Callie qui s'était empressée d'accepter cette offre, Arizona s'étant contentée de suivre sa décision. Cependant, si depuis leur arrivée sur le plan professionnel, la jeune cubaine s'épanouissait, sur le plan personnel, sa relation avec Arizona continuait de s'ébrécher. Elle n'était cependant pas décidée à renoncer à sauver son couple et continuait à redoubler d'efforts. En sortant du travail ce soir-là, elle acheta une pizza ainsi qu'un pack de bière puis passa louer un film. Elle espérait ainsi renouer le dialogue avec sa petite amie mais à peine eut-elle franchi la porte qu'elle fût de nouveau confronter à une Arizona impassible.

- Je nous ai pris une pizza et de la bière, je me suis dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas fait une soirée toutes les deux.

- J'ai déjà mangé, lui apprit froidement Arizona sans quitter des yeux l'écran de son ordinateur.

Même si elle était habituée à cette hostilité, Callie n'en restait pas moins affectée à chaque fois mais elle ne se découragea pas.

- Bon et bien… on peut au moins regarder un film ensemble. J'ai loué « Beaches », ça doit bien faire des années qu'on ne l'a pas regardé !

Arizona soupira, faisant ainsi comprendre à sa compagne que son insistance l'agaçait et qu'elle n'aspirait qu'à être seule. Epuisée, Callie préféra ne pas aller au-devant d'un conflit cette fois-ci et se résigna à battre en retraite.

- Je vais aller offrir cette pizza à Mark, au moins elle ne sera pas perdue.

- Evidemment, persifla Arizona en continuant de fixer son écran.

Callie se retourna.

- Je te demande pardon ? T'es décidée à parler maintenant ?

Devant cette riposte inattendue, Arizona lui décocha un regard glacial. Callie lui en renvoya un aussi intense.

- Je crois que tu n'as vraiment aucun commentaire à faire sur les relations que j'entretiens avec nos collègues. Si tu étais un peu plus aimable, c'est avec toi que je passerais cette soirée.

A bout de nerf, la jeune femme quitta son appartement pour frapper à la porte de son voisin.

- Désolée de te déranger. J'avais acheté cette pizza mais finalement, Arizona et moi on n'a plus très faim alors je me suis dit que je pourrais t'en faire profiter.

La peine était visible dans le regard de Callie. Depuis leur arrivée, Mark était le témoin privilégié de leurs disputes et il se doutait qu'elle commençait à suffoquer dans sa relation malgré l'amour incontestable qu'elle portait à sa petite amie.

- Tu pourrais la manger avec moi sinon. Je suis certain qu'elle te fait envie.

Callie jeta un bref regard en direction de la porte de son propre appartement. Si elle acceptait, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle abandonnait sa compagne mais son besoin d'échapper à son quotidien le temps d'une soirée fut le plus fort.

- Je suis affamée, reconnut-elle d'un petit sourire.

Mark lui céda le passage et l'invita à rentrer. Il attrapa un couteau et s'installa avec sa voisine sur le canapé pour déguster la pizza.

- Tu sais, je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais tu ne devrais pas la laisser te traiter ainsi.

- Elle en a le droit…

Mark lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

- Je ne suis pas prête à en parler….

Au cours de cette soirée, Callie avait pu longuement se confier, sans jamais révéler la source du conflit entre sa compagne et elle. Mark l'avait écoutée, conseillée puis lui avait proposé de renouveler ce genre de soirées lorsqu'elle en ressentirait le besoin. Dès lors, il était devenu son confident privilégié, celui vers qui elle s'était tournée dès qu'elle avait eu un moment difficile.

_Fin Flash-Back_

- Mama ! On doit pati !, lui rappela sa fille en tirant son pantalon.

Callie mit de côté son chagrin pour lui sourire et prit sa main pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Elle hissa Sofia pour lui permettre d'appuyer sur le bouton puis elles entrèrent dans la cabine lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent.

* * *

Au même moment, Arizona s'imaginait mille scénarios différents dans l'avion qui la conduisait à Seattle. A ses côtés, Lauren s'était assoupie. Elle aurait aimé parvenir à en faire de même mais son esprit était bien trop préoccupé pour le lui permettre. Entre sa peur de l'avion et ses retrouvailles avec Callie qui se rapprochait au fil des minutes qui s'égrenaient, sa fatigue ne faisait pas le poids. Alors que son regard fixait l'étendue de nuages à travers le hublot, sa main jouait nerveusement avec le bracelet qu'elle avait trouvé sous son oreiller à son réveil, dernier cadeau que lui avait réservé Lauren pour son anniversaire. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de sa compagne lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Cette dernière saisit sa main pour la caresser du pouce. Arizona lui offrit alors un sourire rassurant mais intérieurement, elle resta tourmentée jusqu'à ce que l'avion atterrisse à Seattle. Elles passèrent déposer leurs bagages à l'Archfield où elles avaient réservé une chambre puis prirent la direction du Grey Sloan Memorial. Arizona observa la silhouette imposante du bâtiment qui se dressait devant elle. Près de quatre ans s'étaient écoulés et pourtant, d'extérieur, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Seul le nom ornant la façade témoignait du changement qu'il s'y était produit. Dans le hall, Owen Hunt accueillit les deux jeunes femmes en leur présentant le Docteur Barnett sous les ordres duquel il était prévu qu'elles travaillent puis ils entamèrent ensemble la visite en commençant par les Urgences. Le but était clairement de les séduire. Hunt insista avec fierté sur l'équipement moderne dont s'était doté l'hôpital depuis son rachat. Arizona était impressionnée par toute cette technologie de haute pointe mais son futur environnement de travail n'était pas au cœur de ses préoccupations. Alors qu'il les assommait d'explications, elle guetta discrètement les alentours en s'attendant à voir surgir Callie à tout moment. Les résidents les plus anciens la reconnurent aussitôt et les chuchotements se multiplièrent jusqu'à parvenir à Sonia qui s'occupait d'un patient. Tout en continuant ses soins, elle scruta du regard cette femme qu'elle avait été curieuse de rencontrer.

Dans une salle de scanners, Callie interprétait des radios, du moins elle essayait car son esprit avait du mal à se concentrer sur la colonne vertébrale de son patient. L'avion d'Arizona s'était posé il y avait plus d'une heure, nul doute que son ex devait se trouver dans le bâtiment à cette heure-ci. Soudainement, elle entendit des pas derrière elles puis reconnut les voix masculines qui les accompagnaient. Elle ferma les yeux un instant : le moment tant redouté était arrivé. Elle se retourna lorsque les visiteurs pénétrèrent dans la salle. Arizona franchit la porte en dernier. Immédiatement, son regard accrocha celui de son ex. Toutes deux sentirent le rythme de leur cœur s'accélérer, cette sensation de chaleur familière au creux du ventre, ce magnétisme évident qui existait entre elles deux depuis leur adolescence mais également à présent cette animosité que le temps passé n'était pas parvenu à effacer. Owen fut embarrassé par ces retrouvailles quelque peu anticipées et prit la parole afin d'éviter un éventuel règlement de comptes en sa présence mais ignorant le lien qui unissait Arizona et Lauren, son intervention ne fit qu'accentuer la tension existante.

- Docteur Torres, je vous présente le Docteur Boswell dont je vous avais parlé.

Callie quitta du regard son ex pour concentrer son attention sur Lauren. Lorsqu'elle avait appris leur relation, sa curiosité l'avait amenée à consulter Internet pour mettre un visage sur ce prénom qu'elle avait haï. Elle avait dû admettre que la jeune femme était très séduisante mais physiquement, elle était tout son opposé. Elle avait alors voulu voir dans ce flirt une simple manière pour Arizona de tenter de l'oublier, tout comme elle avait essayé avec Mark, preuve qu'elle avait alors encore selon elle une place dans les pensées d'Arizona mais lorsque leur relation avait perduré, elle avait dû accepter le fait qu'elle avait définitivement perdu sa petite amie. Même si ses sentiments pour elle avait disparu aujourd'hui, elle gardait ce ressentiment envers cette ancienne rivale qui avait précipité selon elle la fin de leur relation. Elle lui avait « volé » Arizona, la possibilité de la reconquérir à son retour et elle comptait bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne l'avait pas du tout apprécié. De son côté, Lauren était prête à faire les efforts nécessaires pour entretenir des rapports cordiaux avec la jeune femme, par respect pour Arizona, mais ses bonnes intentions se heurtèrent rapidement à l'hostilité de sa future consœur.

- Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. J'ai appris ce que vous et vos collègues avez fait pour cet hôpital, c'est remarquable.

Callie serra poliment la main qui lui était offerte.

- J'ai lu votre C.V., nul doute qu'avec un parcours comme le vôtre, votre expérience sera bénéfique à l'hôpital, tout comme votre renommée. Je suis certaine que vous vous intègrerez parfaitement parmi nous. Le Docteur Robbins se fera certainement un plaisir de s'en charger personnellement….

Callie lança un regard froid en direction d'Arizona qui prit sur elle pour ne pas répliquer à son attaque devant ses futurs supérieurs, en particulier le Docteur Barnett qui commençait à perdre patience. Owen, lui, s'interrogea sur l'origine de cette tension entre les trois jeunes femmes. Mieux valait-il poursuivre la visite aussi invita-t-il les deux jeunes femmes à le suivre pour se diriger vers le service de chirurgie pédiatrique.

- J'ai besoin de dire quelques mots au Docteur Torres auparavant, l'informa Arizona sans quitter des yeux la cible de ses futurs reproches.

Lauren posa brièvement une main sur son épaule pour lui intimer de rester calme puis suivit les deux hommes. Callie croisa les bras en signe de défi dès qu'elles se retrouvèrent seules.

- C'est toi qui es à l'origine de ce plan pour me faire revenir travailler ici ?

Callie étouffa un rire.

- Toujours aussi centrée sur toi-même à ce que je vois. Tu me crois aussi désespérée que ça ? Rassure-toi, j'arrive très bien à vivre sans toi.

Callie avait conscience que son ton était agressif mais l'attaque était pour elle la meilleure des défenses. Elle avait besoin de faire comprendre à Arizona qu'elle lui en voulait et malgré elle, elle souhaitait lui faire autant de mal qu'elle lui en avait fait. Arizona fit face à cet affront avec calme.

- Owen m'a appris que c'était ton père qui avait fourni à l'hôpital les fonds nécessaires pour le programme et mon embauche, justifia-t-elle son accusation d'un ton plus sec.

- Crois-moi, j'ai été aussi stupéfaite que toi en apprenant ce que mon père avait manigancé dans mon dos. Il a financé tes études alors que tu avais refusé, tu es bien placée pour savoir que lorsqu'il a une idée en tête, il va jusqu'au bout sans tenir compte de nos avis.

Arizona le lui concéda.

- Je peux comprendre que mon retour ne te fasse pas plaisir, je te cache pas que moi-même j'ai longuement hésité avant d'accepter ce poste mais je pensais qu'on agirait en adultes toutes les deux. Nos problèmes ne regardent que nous alors évite de les exposer devant mes futurs supérieurs et surtout ne t'en prends pas à Lauren, elle n'y est pour rien. Au contraire, remercie-la car sans elle, je ne serais peut-être pas ici aujourd'hui.

Arizona adressa un dernier regard lourd de reproches à son ex et sortit. Elle s'autorisa enfin à laisser couler les larmes qu'elle avait retenues tout le long de leur confrontation et se hâta de les faire disparaître. La douleur était aussi vive qu'elle l'avait imaginée. Tout ressurgissait : la perte de son enfant, sa rancœur envers Callie, le souvenir de leur relation qui était devenue destructrice. Elle commençait à remettre en cause sa décision, revenir à Seattle n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée.


	8. Chapter 8

Callie était tout autant bouleversée par ces retrouvailles. Elle s'interrogea notamment sur le sens à donner aux dernières paroles de son ex. _Au contraire, remercie-la car sans elle, je ne serais peut-être pas ici aujourd'hui._ Lauren l'avait-elle simplement encouragée à revenir à Seattle ou bien Arizona avait-elle été traversée par de sombres pensées ? Lauren l'avait-elle empêchée de commettre l'irréparable ? Callie en frémit. Sa colère contre elle persévérait peut-être mais elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'Arizona ait pu autant sombrer sans qu'elle ne soit à ses côtés. La forme physique de la jeune femme la rassura cependant. Elle ne semblait plus être en proie à ce chagrin qui avait creusé les traits de son visage les mois qui avaient suivi l'accident. Au contraire, elle était resplendissante. Plus le temps passait, plus elle donnait l'illusion de rajeunir ce qui avait souvent été un motif de taquinerie de la part de ses proches lorsqu'on la soupçonnait d'être encore mineure longtemps après avoir eu ses vingt et un ans. Un autre détail perturbait Callie : Arizona portait toujours la bague qu'elle lui avait offerte. Là encore, elle ne savait pas comment interpréter ce geste. Préoccupée, elle se mit à la recherche de Sonia qu'elle rattrapa dans un couloir alors qu'elle amenait un patient au bloc.

- Ouah ! Il est sacrément amoché ton patient.

- Moto contre camion, ça pardonne pas. J'ai bipé le Docteur Garrity, je pensais que tu serais occupée vu que j'ai croisé Arizona.

- Comment ça tu l'as croisée ?, paniqua aussitôt Callie.

- Rassure-toi, je ne lui ai pas parlé. Elle était simplement aux Urgences tout à l'heure alors que je prenais en charge un patient. Tout le monde s'est mis à chuchoter, c'est comme ça que j'ai su que c'était elle.

- Quand elle travaillait ici, tout le monde la redoutait, c'était une vraie terreur avec les internes et les résidents, pire que lorsqu'elle était résidente à Hopkins et crois-moi, elle était pourtant déjà un vrai tyran avec ses internes. Ils lui avaient même donné un surnom.

- Pourtant quand tu la vois, elle a l'air plutôt sympa. Tu lui as parlé ?

- Oui et ça s'est plutôt mal passé. Je m'en suis directement pris à sa petite amie alors forcément, elle n'a pas apprécié.

Sonia la réprima du regard.

- Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète. Elle m'a dit quelque chose d'étrange avant de partir. C'était du genre, sans Lauren, elle ne serait pas là aujourd'hui, comment tu le comprends toi ?

- Je suis désolée mais je dois d'urgence opérer ce patient. On en reparle ce soir, d'accord ?

Déçue mais compréhensive, Callie acquiesça d'un signe de tête alors que Sonia poussa son brancard dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

Arizona éprouva un sentiment étrange en franchissant les portes du service de chirurgie pédiatrique. Elle n'y avait travaillé que huit mois mais avait eu le temps de s'attacher au lieu et à certains membres du personnel. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait connu sa vraie personnalité. Son sourire et sa douceur avaient été réservés à ses patients, sa compassion et son écoute aux parents. Parmi ceux qui l'entouraient, les plus chanceux avaient eu le droit à quelques mots échangés aimablement, les autres avaient été confrontés à une titulaire froide qui se contentait de dicter des ordres qu'il valait mieux exécuter dans les secondes qui suivaient. Arizona occulta les regards et murmures sur son passage. Elle aperçut Lauren en compagnie du Docteur Barnett à qui Owen avait confié la suite de la visite. Celui-ci complétait un dossier tout en assommant de recommandations la jeune femme qui fut soulagée lorsqu'Arizona s' approcha.

- Ah, vous tombez bien !, s'exclama le Docteur Barnett qui tenait à instaurer quelques règles. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez en couple toutes les deux. Sachez que je désapprouve totalement ce genre de relation entre collègues. Je ne tolèrerai donc aucun écart de conduite de votre part et espère que votre relation n'altèrera pas la qualité de votre travail au sein de mon service sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous sanctionner.

- Vous pouvez compter sur nous, lui assura Arizona en prenant sur elle pour garder son calme face à cet homme qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter.

- Autre chose, votre programme ne sera pas ma priorité. Vous ne recevrez aucune aide de ma part alors pas la peine de venir me solliciter là-dessus, c'est bien clair ?

- Tout à fait, confirma Arizona d'un sourire forcé.

Le Docteur Barnett fit cliqueter son stylo et l'accrocha à l'intérieur de la poche de sa blouse.

- Bien si vous avez d'autres questions, je suis à votre disposition.

Il leur sourit et rendit le dossier à une infirmière derrière le comptoir avant de les quitter.

- Il a le droit de se comporter comme ça ?, demanda Lauren en le regardant partir avec mépris.

- Je n'en sais rien mais ce retour s'apparente davantage à un cauchemar qu'à la concrétisation d'un rêve.

Lauren effleura le dos de sa compagne avant qu'Alex ne surgisse.

- Alors, vous avez vu Barnett ?

- Ce type est un crétin !, pesta Arizona. C'est pas chirurgien qu'il aurait dû faire mais chef d'entreprise ! Il n'y a que le profit qui l'intéresse !

Heureux qu'Arizona lui donne l'occasion de dénigrer son supérieur, Alex se fit un plaisir de lui dresser la liste des défauts du chirurgien. Outre sa gestion douteuse du service, il n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt pour ses collègues. Le jeune titulaire prolongea le tour du service en leur exposant une série de cas dont ils s'occupaient en ce moment puis les abandonna quand son biper sonna. Lauren proposa alors à sa compagne de passer à l'hôtel se reposer avant d'aller dîner mais Arizona avait une autre idée en tête.

- Euh… j'ai quelque chose à faire auparavant. Je te retrouve à l'hôtel, d'accord ?

- D'accord…

Arizona lui vola un baiser puis s'éloigna. Lauren fut déçue que sa petite amie garde le mystère sur ce qu'elle projetait de faire mais elle ne souhaita pas l'interroger au risque de paraître trop envahissante. Elle tenait à lui prouver qu'elle lui faisait confiance malgré sa jalousie naissante depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Callie.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs, Arizona se demanda intérieurement ce qui la poussait à vouloir rencontrer la fille de son ex. Depuis qu'elle avait appris la naissance de Sofia, elle s'était toujours demandé comment elle réagirait si jamais elle était amenée à la voir. Sa colère envers Callie avait décuplé le jour où elle avait reçu cette nouvelle. Jamais elle ne l'avait autant haïe. Pour elle, c'était le signe qu'elle oubliait leur fils et c'était d'autant plus intolérable qu'elle la tenait responsable de l'accident qui lui avait coûté la vie. A travers la vitre de la garderie, elle observa les enfants s'adonner à toute sorte d'activités. Elle avait toujours refusé de voir les photos que sa mère possédait de la petite fille mais n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître. La ressemblance avec Callie était frappante, celle avec Mark, beaucoup moins évidente. Sofia portait un short en jean avec une tunique bleu turquoise ainsi que des ballerines à paillettes argentées. De sa queue de cheval s'échappaient des mèches qu'elle replaçait de temps en temps derrière ses oreilles. Arizona fut soulagée de ne ressentir aucune haine envers cette enfant. Finalement, elle n'était pas aussi monstrueuse qu'elle ne le pensait. Une enfant parvenait encore à l'attendrir. Elle poussa la porte de la garderie. Aussitôt, une jeune auxiliaire qui ignorait son identité se leva pour l'interroger mais une plus ancienne qui reconnaissait la jeune pédiatre l'arrêta, se doutant de la raison de sa venue. Le Dr Torres avait laissé des consignes précises le matin-même. Si jamais le Dr. Robbins souhaitait voir sa fille, elle y était autorisée. Elle salua Arizona d'un geste de la tête et laissa la jeune femme s'approcher de la petite fille qui jouait au sol avec des briques en plastique. Arizona s'agenouilla près d'elle, le cœur battant.

- Bonjour Sofia ! Je m'appelle Arizona, se présenta-t-elle d'un sourire des plus chaleureux. Dis donc, t'en fais une grande tour !

- Tu veux fai avè moi ?, lui demanda Sofia en lui tendant une brique.

- Oui, je veux bien.

Arizona déposa son sac près d'elle et s'assit en tailleur avant de prendre le jouet. Elle aida ainsi la petite fille à réaliser sa construction jusqu'à ce que Sofia remarque le badge accroché à sa veste.

- C'est quoi ?

- C'est mon badge parce que je ne suis pas encore docteur ici donc ça précise que je suis un simple visiteur pour le moment.

La petite fille saisit ensuite dans sa petite main la feuille dorée qui pendait autour du cou de la jeune femme.

- Il te plait ?, lui demanda-t-elle en saisissant la chaîne en or de son collier. C'est mon papa et ma maman qui me l'ont offert pour un de mes anniversaires.

Sofia lui tendit son poignet pour lui montrer la gourmette qu'elle avait reçue à sa naissance.

- Moi iai un bacelet ! Yaya, Yayo, Papy et Mamie qui ont donné ! Mama dit maqué Sofia, lui expliqua-t-elle en désignant la plaque gravée à son prénom.

Arizona sourit à l'évocation de ceux qu'elles savaient être ses parents. Ils ne lui avaient jamais caché le rôle qu'ils tenaient auprès de Sofia. Ils étaient toujours restés proches des Torres, y compris de Callie pour qui ils avaient une affection particulière étant donné qu'ils l'avaient vue grandir. Ils considéraient Sofia comme leur petite fille au même titre que les trois petits-enfants que Timothy leur avait offerts.

- Tu sais que je les connais très bien tes grands-parents ? Surtout ton Papy et ta Mamie !

- Papy y est colel !

Arizona rit. C'était typique de son père, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre en avant son grade dont il était si fier.

- Oui, il est colonel. Et c'est aussi mon papa à moi.

- T'es fille à Papy ?

Arizona hocha la tête en souriant.

- Oui, je suis la fille de ton Papy et de ta Mamie. Et je suis la sœur de ton tonton Tim. Tu le connais ?

- Oui i est yigolo, lui confia-t-elle en riant. Fait touyou bêtises !

- Oui, Timothy est un grand farceur.

- Tu connais Mama ?

- Oui… Je connais aussi très bien ta maman… Quand on était aussi petites que toi, on était très amies. On a même été à l'école ensemble. Tu sais qu'elle faisait beaucoup de bêtises aussi ? Un jour, on devait avoir aux environs de ton âge, on a pris la trousse de maquillage de Yaya et on s'est amusées à se maquiller avec son rouge à lèvres. On avait le visage tout barbouillé et on avait renversé tout le vernis pour les ongles par terre. Notre nounou était folle ! Une autre fois, c'était la cuisine qui était toute blanche parce qu'on avait attrapé un paquet de farine et qu'on s'était amusées à le renverser sur nous !

Sofia rit des bêtises de sa mère puis discuta avec sa nouvelle amie. Elle lui raconta des anecdotes concernant sa famille, sa vie passée. Arizona s'amusa de la manière dont la petite fille rapportait ses souvenirs avec ses propres mots et sa vision d'enfant. Elle retrouvait chez elles des mimiques typiques de Callie qui l'attendrirent. En consultant sa montre, elle se rendit compte qu'une demi-heure venait de s'écouler. Elle appréciait le temps passé avec la petite fille mais ne souhaitait pas s'attarder de peur que Callie ne les surprenne et qu'un nouveau conflit éclate entre elles.

- Je suis désolée Sofia mais je vais devoir m'en aller maintenant. J'ai été très contente de jouer avec toi. Qui sait, on se reverra peut-être.

- Au oi Zona !

Elle agita sa main. Arizona lui sourit et s'accroupit en ouvrant ses bras.

- Tu me fais un câlin ?

Le sourire aux lèvres, Sofia glissa ses petits bras autour de son cou. Arizona avait su la mettre en confiance en lui parlant de sa famille et gagner son affection. La jeune femme la serra contre elle avec le sentiment d'avoir fait un grand pas. Ce moment passé en compagnie de la petite fille n'était pas anodin pour elle. Elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné Callie pour l'accident mais elle était désormais en paix avec l'idée qu'elle ait eu un autre enfant. Une vague de tristesse la submergea néanmoins. Elle ne vivrait jamais de tels moments avec son fils.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, cachée dans un coin depuis de longues minutes, Callie les avait espionnées discrètement. Elle s'était doutée qu'Arizona atterrirait en ce lieu et avait quelque peu redouté sa réaction. Lorsqu'elle vit Arizona enlacer Sofia, elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Cette scène lui enlevait une partie de la culpabilité qu'elle avait éprouvée en tombant enceinte.

_Flash-Back_

Depuis plusieurs jours, Callie était sujette à des nausées. Elle avait tout d'abord supposé qu'elle n'avait fait qu'attraper un simple virus puis lorsqu'elles avaient persisté, elle avait fait le rapprochement avec le retard qu'accusaient ses règles et avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : elle était probablement enceinte. Allongée dans son lit, elle se décida à le quitter pour effectuer le test de grossesse qu'elle avait acheté mais dont elle avait repoussé l'utilisation jusqu'ici. Alors qu'elle attendait le verdict dans sa salle de bain, elle songea au bouleversement qui se profilait s'il se révélait positif. Depuis son arrivée à Seattle, elle s'était fortement rapprochée de Mark Sloan qui était devenu son confident jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un soir son amant après le départ d'Arizona. Elle avait cédé à ses avances insistantes faites sur le ton de la plaisanterie en pensant que vivre sa première fois avec un homme lui ferait oublier sa petite amie mais ça avait été un véritable fiasco. Certes, elle avait pris du plaisir mais même après cette expérience inédite, Arizona restait au centre de ses pensées et maintenant, elle devrait certainement assumer toute sa vie les conséquences de sa pulsion. Elle baissa le regard vers le stick : positif. Instinctivement, elle posa une main sur son ventre alors que des larmes scintillèrent dans ses yeux. Joie, tristesse, culpabilité, telles sont les émotions qui la traversèrent successivement. Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes en pensant à son fils qu'elle avait l'impression de trahir à travers cette grossesse. Lorsqu'elle parvint à se calmer, elle passa de l'eau sur son visage puis s'habilla avant d'aller frapper à la porte de son meilleur ami.

- Tu as encore oublié d'acheter du café ?, supposa celui-ci d'un ton taquin alors qu'il avait l'habitude de la dépanner.

- Il faut que je te parle, déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Mark perdit aussitôt son sourire et la laissa entrer. Après avoir fait quelques pas, Callie se retourna vers lui en triturant nerveusement ses mains et décida d'aller droit au but.

- Je suis enceinte…

Son voisin resta sous le choc. C'était la dernière nouvelle qu'il s'attendait à recevoir à une heure si matinale. Etre père n'avait jamais fait partie de ses projets. Il se jugeait bien trop instable sentimentalement pour envisager de fonder une famille.

- Tu… Tu es certaine ?

- Je viens de faire un test de grossesse mais j'irai faire une prise de sang toute à l'heure. Je suis sincèrement désolée mais je peux pas avorter, le prévint-elle en pleurant de nouveau. J'ai tué mon fils, je peux pas tuer un autre bébé.

Interloqué, Mark la guida jusqu'au canapé et attrapa un mouchoir qu'il lui tendit.

- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton affectueux en caressant son dos.

- Quand j'habitais encore à Baltimore, on avait décidé d'avoir un enfant avec Arizona. Enfin, je l'avais plutôt convaincue d'en avoir un. Elle est tombée enceinte, on attendait un petit garçon mais un jour, une voiture nous a percutées alors que j'étais au volant… Je ne l'ai pas vu venir, je n'ai rien pu faire pour les protéger…. Notre fils n'a pas survécu.

Cette confession tragique éclaira Mark sur bien des points. Les disputes quotidiennes, le comportement d'Arizona à l'égard de Callie et le fait que cette dernière la laisse la traiter ainsi, tout prenait désormais un sens.

- C'est pour ça qu'Arizona et toi vous vous êtes déchirées pendant des mois ?

Callie hocha la tête.

- Elle m'en veut de l'avoir poussée à avoir cet enfant et de ne rien avoir fait pour le protéger...

- Tu n'y es pour rien Callie, c'était un accident…

- Un accident qui a coûté la vie de mon fils !, hurla-t-elle en se levant.

- Mais tu n'étais pas en tort ! Tu n'as rien fait pour mettre la vie de ta famille en danger, tu as simplement été victime de l'inconscience d'un chauffard ! Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui !

- Mais ça nous est arrivé à nous et ça a complètement détruit Arizona, répliqua-t-elle plus calmement mais le cœur lourd. J'ai détruit la femme que j'aimais plus que tout.

Mark se leva et posa sa main sur sa joue en la caressant du pouce.

- Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre ainsi, Callie. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu as simplement voulu fonder une famille avec la femme que tu aimais et vous avez été victime d'un accident qu'aucune de vous deux n'a provoqué. Je me doute que cette grossesse te fait souffrir mais ce n'est pas parce que tu acceptes cet enfant que tu oublies ton fils. Il sera toujours dans ton cœur, peu importe le nombre d'enfants que tu auras par la suite. Il est temps que tu cesses de culpabiliser et que tu vives pour lui. Il n'aurait pas voulu que ses mères s'empêchent d'être heureuses à cause de lui. On va avoir cet enfant, d'accord ? On n'est peut-être pas un couple mais on s'entend bien, non ? Je suis certain qu'on peut rendre cet enfant heureux et quand il sera plus grand, on lui parlera de son grand frère disparu.

Les larmes dévalaient encore les joues de Callie mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire, soulagée que Mark la soutienne dans cette nouvelle épreuve.

_Fin Flash-Back_


	9. Chapter 9

Révéler son secret à Mark avait été une libération pour Callie. Elle avait enfin pu extérioriser cette souffrance qu'Arizona semblait avoir toujours niée et avait trouvé en son voisin une oreille attentive. Il l'avait épaulée tout au long de sa grossesse comme il s'y était engagé. Les premiers mois, il avait fait face à ses sautes d'humeur et avait continué de la déculpabiliser dès que son fils occupait un peu trop son esprit. Il s'était démené ensuite pour répondre à ses envies les plus farfelues avant de l'accueillir chez lui en fin de grossesse pour l'aider dans son quotidien et calmer ses inquiétudes à l'approche de son accouchement. Il avait été près d'elle lorsqu'elle avait mis au monde leur fille et c'est conjointement qu'ils l'avaient élevée avant que le crash fatal à Mark ne se produise.

Lorsqu'Arizona se détacha de sa fille, Callie effaça toute trace d'émotion sur son visage et se précipita dans le couloir le plus proche afin de l'éviter. Une fois la voie libre, elle retourna dans son service effectuer ses visites du soir puis s'accorda un verre de vin blanc chez Joe en attendant que Sonia ait terminé son intervention. Arizona poussa la porte du bar quelques minutes plus tard, à la recherche de son ancienne compagne. Sa rencontre avec Sofia avait changé son état d'esprit. Elle était désormais en paix avec l'idée que son ex ait eu un autre enfant et ce moment passé au côté de la petite fille lui avait remémoré des souvenirs heureux de son enfance aux côtés de Callie. Elle n'était pas prête à lui pardonner mais il n'était plus question d'entretenir cette tension permanente entre elles après quatre ans de séparation. Dès le lendemain, elle devait reprendre un avion pour Philadelphie après avoir signé son contrat mais elle tenait auparavant à avoir une conversation posée avec Callie car elle n'imaginait pas accepter le poste sans l'aval de la jeune femme. Son avenir au Grey Sloan Memorial dépendait du tournant que prendrait cette soirée. Elle prit place sur le tabouret près du sien et demanda au barman de lui servir un verre de vin rouge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venue te parler. Je peux supporter de travailler sous les ordres de Barnett même si c'est un con mais il n'est pas question que je revienne travailler ici si c'est pour qu'on se déchire à nouveau toi et moi. Alors, si tu ne souhaites pas que je reste, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je partirais…

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, lui rétorqua Callie en buvant une gorgée de vin. Tu as fait un choix il y a quatre ans qui m'excluait de ta vie, on n'a plus rien à se dire.

Arizona se rappela des paroles de son mentor et décida qu'il était temps qu'elle admette ses erreurs. Callie souffrait autant qu'elle, elles avaient toutes les deux besoin de guérir et ne pouvaient y parvenir qu'ensemble. Son ex avait besoin d'entendre ses excuses et qu'elle reconnaisse sa douleur aussi se risqua-t-elle à faire le premier pas vers la réconciliation en mettant sa fierté de côté.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer. Je souffrais mais ça n'excuse en rien le comportement que j'ai eu… A aucun moment je n'ai pris en compte ta propre souffrance et ça a été égoïste de ma part… Je ne regrette pas pour autant d'être partie car notre relation était devenue néfaste pour nous deux, tu ne peux le nier.

- Elle était néfaste car tu refusais de parler Arizona, lui reprocha-t-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu crois que ton départ a été une délivrance pour moi ? Peut-être l'espace d'une minute, je l'avoue, mais la minute d'après, je souffrais parce que je t'avais perdue. J'ai eu le sentiment de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur et j'aurais mille fois préféré continuer à subir tes crises et t'aider dans un sens à évacuer ta peine plutôt que devoir endurer ton absence. Je me suis même raccrochée à l'idée qu'à ton retour, on puisse mettre les choses à plat et repartir sur de nouvelles bases, j'étais prête à t'attendre et puis j'ai appris que tu avais refait ta vie avec une autre femme.

- Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir noué de nouvelles affinités alors que tu as couché avec Mark quelques mois après mon départ et que je ne suis sortie avec Lauren qu'au bout de deux ans !

- Evidemment, on en revient encore à Mark ! Tu trouves toujours le moyen de rejeter la faute sur les autres ! Et bien Mark est mort maintenant, tu dois être heureuse, lui lâcha la jeune femme avant de poser un billet sur le comptoir pour régler sa boisson.

Elle se leva et attrapa sa veste avant de sortir. Sous le choc de la cruauté des propos de Callie, Arizona mit un temps à la rattraper alors qu'elle gravissait les marches qui menaient au bar.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu sa mort !, s'écria-t-elle afin de stopper la jeune femme. C'est vrai, je ne l'ai jamais aimé et je t'ai jamais caché que je n'appréciais pas ton rapprochement avec lui avant mon départ mais jamais je n'ai souhaité ce qui est arrivé !

Callie descendit les quelques marches qui la séparaient d'Arizona pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

- C'était mon meilleur ami Arizona ! Je me suis tournée vers lui parce que TOI tu me repoussais !

- Un meilleur ami qui s'est pourtant retrouvé dans ton lit après mon départ !

- Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, une seule et unique fois que j'ai regrettée chaque jour depuis. Ce n'était pas prévu. Jamais je n'ai eu de sentiments autres qu'amicaux pour Mark. J'ai été faible cette nuit-là, c'est vrai, je voulais t'oublier et je pensais qu'avec un homme ça marcherait mais ça a été un fiasco, lui expliqua-t-elle au bord des larmes. Tu m'as manquée encore plus. C'est là que j'ai compris que quoi que je fasse, tu resterais l'unique amour de ma vie. Et tu l'es encore aujourd'hui. Je sais très bien qu'avec Sonia je ne retrouverai jamais ce que j'avais avec toi, je m'y suis résignée depuis longtemps mais elle me rend heureuse et accepte Sofia, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi car ma fille est le seul souvenir que je garde de cette nuit même si lorsque j'ai découvert ma grossesse, je me suis détestée. Tout le reste, je l'ai oublié. Il t'a suffi de deux secondes pour que tu tires un trait sur une relation de près de vingt ans alors ne viens pas me reprocher d'avoir simplement voulu t'oublier pour ne plus ressentir cette souffrance que TU as provoquée.

Sur ces mots, Callie monta les quelques marches restantes puis marcha d'un pas vif en direction de l'hôpital. Cette fois-ci, Arizona n'eut aucun geste pour la retenir car elle était en proie aux remords. Pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, elle remit en cause son choix et jugea qu'elle avait peut-être été égoïste en fuyant une situation qu'elles auraient dû surmonter ensemble. Elle avait choisi la solution de la facilité et elle le payait cher aujourd'hui. Le dialogue avec Callie semblait définitivement rompu et elle perdait la chance de revoir Sofia.

* * *

Adossée contre les oreillers, Lauren changeait régulièrement de chaîne, aucun programme n'étant suffisamment intéressant pour la captiver. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle avait quitté Arizona maintenant et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du lieu où elle se trouvait, ni surtout de ce qu'elle faisait et avec qui. Elle n'était pas de nature jalouse mais le lien qui unissait sa petite amie à son ex la tourmentait. Face à Callie, elle était certaine de ne pas faire le poids pourtant, elle était loin d'être une femme qui manquait de confiance en elle. Elle avait été parfaitement consciente des risques qu'elle avait pris en encourageant Arizona à revoir Callie mais elle ne pensait pas que dès qu'Arizona ne serait pas près d'elle, elle vivrait une véritable torture. Lorsque sa compagne arriva enfin, Lauren se redressa sur le lit et exprima aussitôt ses inquiétudes.

- Ok, je vais passer pour la petite amie étouffante mais j'ai besoin de te le dire alors je te le dis. Ne pas savoir ce que Callie et toi vous êtes dits, où tu étais maintenant, si tu étais avec elle, me ronge alors je préfère que tu le saches mais tu n'es pas obligée de répondre à toutes mes stupides questions.

Arizona ne s'attendait pas à trouver une Lauren si stressée à son retour. Elle lui sourit tendrement et une fois sa veste accrochée, elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Tu n'es pas étouffante, déclara-t-elle en posant une main sur son genou. Je me doute que tout cela n'est pas évident pour toi alors c'est quand même la moindre des choses que je te rassure. Pour répondre à tes questions, j'étais effectivement avec Callie mais auparavant, j'ai été voir sa fille. J'en ai ressenti le besoin et dans un sens, ça m'a réconciliée avec l'idée qu'elle ait eu un enfant...

- Pourquoi ça t'avait autant perturbée quand tu l'as appris ?, lui demanda Lauren qui s'était toujours interrogée sur les raisons de la colère qui s'était emparée de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle avait appris la grossesse de son ex.

- Je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions sur ma relation avec Callie et je te promets d'y répondre un jour mais pour le moment, je ne suis pas encore prête à ressasser le passé... En revanche, je peux te dire que j'ai revu Callie ce soir car je souhaitais être certaine qu'il y avait une chance pour qu'on puisse s'entendre professionnellement avant de signer mon contrat. Je lui ai présenté mes excuses pour le mal que je lui ai fait mais je pense que ça ne sera pas suffisant pour qu'elle puisse me pardonner. Je l'ai beaucoup trop faite souffrir et je crois que pour notre bien à toutes les deux, il vaudrait mieux que je reparte à Philadelphie. Notre histoire appartient désormais au passé. Quelque chose s'est définitivement brisée entre nous et je ne crois pas qu'on puisse retrouver un jour l'amitié qu'on avait avant.

- Arizona, tu ne peux pas abandonner aussi vite. Vous venez de vous retrouver, laisse-lui le temps de s'accoutumer à l'idée de t'avoir de nouveau dans sa vie. Et ton projet, tu l'oublies ?

- Tu as bien vu Barnett, c'est limite s'il ne va pas me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! En plus on serait sous sa surveillance en permanence. Je veux pouvoir vivre notre histoire librement. Je suis désolée, je sais que tu te faisais une joie de t'installer à Seattle mais ça serait une erreur...

- Je me faisais une joie de m'installer avec toi, peu importe la ville où nous serons. Si tu te sens mieux à Philadelphie alors je trouverai un poste là-bas.

Arizona lui sourit, reconnaissante qu'elle se montre aussi compréhensive mais se doutant qu'au fond d'elle, cette décision la soulageait ce qu'elle ne pouvait que comprendre. Elle l'embrassa en lui témoignant tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait puis sortit son portable pour informer Owen que Lauren et elle ne signeraient finalement pas leur contrat. Au Grey Sloan Memorial, Sonia avait envoyé un message à sa petite amie afin de la prévenir qu'elle était en train de se changer. Callie lui avait indiqué où elle l'attendrait et s'était posée sur un siège d'une des salles d'attente en prenant sa fille sur ses genoux.

- Alors, tu t'es bien amusée à la crèche aujourd'hui ? Tu as vu Arizona ?, demanda-t-elle à Sofia, curieuse de connaître le contenu de leur conversation.

- Oui ! A dit Mama fait bicoup bêtises !, lui rapporta la petite fille en jouant avec ses cheveux.

- Ah oui ? Elle ne t'a pas raconté je suis sûre la fois où elle a vidé tout le shampoing par terre dans la salle de bain, lui relata-t-elle en attrapant ses mains pour la faire sauter sur ses genoux. Le sol était tellement glissant que mademoiselle ne pouvait plus sortir et qu'elle tombait sur les fesses à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se lever ! Mama l'a rejointe et s'est bien amusée à glisser aussi !

Sofia rit au ton employé par sa mère pour conter son histoire et se blottit contre elle alors qu'elle continuait de bondir sur ses genoux. Sonia s'avança vers elles, le sourire aux lèvres mais la mine fatiguée.

- Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici.

- J'étais simplement en train de lui raconter des bêtises que j'ai faites étant petite, lui expliqua Callie en se levant.

- Ne lui donne pas de mauvaises idées.

Callie embrassa sa compagne puis se renseigna sur le déroulement de son opération. Sofia réclama sa tétine puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère pour y somnoler sur le chemin du retour. A peine avaient-elles quitté l'hôpital que Callie en vint au sujet qui l'obsédait : Arizona.

- Tu crois qu'Arizona aurait pu se faire du mal ?

- J'aimerais pouvoir t'affirmer le contraire mais je ne la connais pas et j'ignore encore plus la raison pour laquelle ça s'est si mal terminé entre vous deux.

Callie la fixa un instant, hésitante. Elle avait toujours repoussé cette discussion, pensant qu'il y aurait un bon moment pour l'avoir mais au final, il n'y en avait pas et son besoin de communiquer et d'être rassurée sur le geste qu'aurait pu commettre Arizona fut le plus fort.

- Arizona était enceinte… et elle a perdu le bébé, à cause de moi. On a eu un accident et j'étais au volant… Une voiture nous est rentrée dedans. Elle a dû mettre au monde le corps sans vie de notre fils...

Après le coup de colère de sa compagne, Sonia avait deviné que Callie gardait un lourd secret en elle mais elle était loin d'imaginer que leur rupture était dûe à un évènement aussi tragique.

- Callie…

- Pourquoi elle a refusé toute aide ? Je sais qu'elle m'en voulait mais elle avait sa famille, nos proches, tous ont essayé de la soutenir mais elle s'est complètement refermée sur elle-même… Si jamais elle s'est fait du mal, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Je lui en ai déjà assez fait en tuant son enfant.

- Callie il faut que tu t'ôtes cette idée de la tête. Tu n'as tué personne. Des accidents arrivent malheureusement tous les jours, tu es bien placée pour le savoir en tant que médecin. C'est terrible mais tu ne dois pas culpabiliser. Il faut vraiment que tu parles avec Arizona parce que tu ne peux pas vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience.

La sonnerie du portable de Callie obligea la jeune femme à confier sa fille à sa compagne afin de trouver son téléphone au fond de son sac. Elle passa sa main sur son visage pour sécher ses larmes et soupira en lisant le nom de celui qui cherchait à la joindre.

- Allô Papa.

- Calliope, je viens d'avoir le Chef du Grey Sloan Memorial au téléphone. Il m'a annoncé qu'Arizona avait fini par refuser le poste ! Que s'est-il encore passé ?

Contre toute attente, Callie ressentit de la déception en apprenant le choix d'Arizona. Elle avait joué les indifférentes devant elle mais ce nouveau départ la touchait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'avait prétendu. Au fond d'elle, elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle avait pensé qu'elle resterait et qu'elles pourraient de nouveau s'expliquer une fois la tension des premiers jours passée. Elle avait été agréablement surprise qu'Arizona lui présente ses excuses, reconnaisse ses torts mais surtout la souffrance qu'elle aussi avait éprouvée. Elle s'efforça néanmoins de cacher dans sa voix le trouble que venait de provoquer cette nouvelle.

- Rien, on a simplement parlé et ça s'est une nouvelle fois fini en dispute, lui rapporta-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Bon écoute, tout n'est pas perdu, j'ai appris que vous vous rendiez toutes les deux à cette conférence à Minneapolis. Fais un effort pour la persuader de revenir à Seattle.

- Papa, je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes à vouloir nous réconcilier ! Tu es toujours ami avec les Robbins, Sofia les voit régulièrement et les considère comme ses grands-parents autant que vous, je ne vois pas ce que ma réconciliation avec Arizona t'apportera de plus.

- On reformera enfin une vraie famille. Tu sais ce que ça nous fait de vous voir tous séparément ? On vous a élevés ensemble, Arizona et Timothy sont autant mes enfants qu'Aria et toi, vous voir vous déchirer nous est insupportable. Dans deux semaines, Daniel fête son anniversaire aux Hamptons, tu as plutôt intérêt à t'être réconciliée avec Arizona d'ici là.

- D'accord, je vais faire un effort et tenter de la convaincre mais n'espère pas qu'on se remette ensemble pour autant !

Heureux, Carlos remercia sa fille puis adressa un sourire victorieux à sa femme en raccrochant.

- Cette fois-ci, je crois qu'on est sur la bonne voie. Je l'ai sentie perturbée lorsque je lui ai annoncé qu'Arizona repartait.

- J'espère que tu dis vrai.

Lucia caressa du pouce une photo des filles qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Elle datait du jour où leur chemin avait croisé de nouveau celui des Robbins alors qu'Arizona et Callie n'étaient encore que des bébés.

_Flash-Back_

Lucia et Carlos Torres flânaient dans les allées fréquentées du zoo de Miami en compagnie de leurs deux filles lorsque l'aînée, Aria, exprima l'envie de faire un tour de manège. A l'approche du carrousel, Lucia aperçut une famille qui ne lui semblait pas étrangère. L'homme aidait un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleu à grimper sur un zèbre en bois tandis que la femme leur souriait, gardant un œil vigilant sur la poussette où une fillette de quelques mois jouait avec ses pieds. Elle chercha dans sa mémoire où elle avait bien pu les croiser et se souvint qu'il s'agissait de la femme qui avait partagé sa chambre à la maternité. Elle en gardait un excellent souvenir aussi fut-elle ravie de la revoir. Elle décida d'aller la saluer afin de prendre de ses nouvelles. Immédiatement, le courant passa de nouveau entre les deux jeunes femmes tout comme entre les deux hommes qui surveillèrent ensemble leurs aînés. Une fois que Timothy et Aria eurent fini leur tour de manège, les deux familles poursuivirent leur visite ensemble puis s'installèrent à une buvette afin de boire un verre. Assises dans leurs poussettes positionnées côte à côte, Callie et Arizona, âgées de huit mois, se regardèrent en souriant puis se mirent à jouer ensemble. La blondinette se cacha dans le fond de sa poussette puis se redressa pour être de nouveau dans le champ de vision de Callie. Cette dernière se mit à rire et elles jouèrent ainsi à cache-cache jusqu'à ce qu'Arizona attrape soudainement le bob de Callie. Cela déplut fortement à la petite cubaine qui aussitôt le réclama en tendant ses mains vers l'objet chapardé, attirant ainsi l'attention de leurs parents.

- Hey dis donc ! Ce n'est pas à toi, la réprima Barbara en remettant son bob sur la tête de sa propriétaire.

Nullement rancunière, Callie sourit à sa nouvelle amie et tendit sa main vers elle. Arizona l'attrapa et la serra dans la sienne. Attendris, leurs parents les regardèrent continuer à sympathiser en babillant, en particulier Lucia qui appréciait la compagnie des Robbins. Elle s'imaginait parfaitement développer une amitié avec eux d'autant que leurs enfants semblaient bien s'entendre. Elle chercha un moyen de garder contact avec eux et eut soudainement une idée.

- Arizona va à la crèche ?

- Oui, nous n'avons trouvé que cette solution même si elle est coûteuse étant donné que Timothy y va aussi. Mais Arizona semble bien s'y plaire, lui répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers sa fille et de jouer avec sa main. Hein mon Cœur ?

- Je sais qu'on se connait à peine mais nous avons une très bonne nourrice qui s'occupe de Callie. Elle s'est occupée de notre fille aînée auparavant et fait vraiment partie de la famille. C'est une personne de confiance. Nos filles semblent bien s'entendre alors si vous le souhaitez, Arizona pourrait passer ses journées avec Callie à la maison.

Cette offre surprit Barbara qui consulta son mari du regard. Les Torres lui avaient toujours fait une bonne impression mais elle estimait ne pas les connaître suffisamment pour leur laisser sa fille.

- Je ne sais pas… Un enfant de plus pour elle, c'est du travail.

Carlos décida de soutenir la proposition de sa femme et sourit amicalement à Barbara.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Maria adore s'occuper des enfants et je suis certain que ça ne lui posera aucun problème surtout que votre fille semble adorable.

- Oh méfiez-vous des apparences, elle a son petit caractère, rétorqua Barbara d'un léger rire.

- Je pense qu'on pourrait faire un essai, proposa Daniel en posant un regard affectueux sur les deux petites filles. Les filles ont déjà une certaine complicité et pour moi le plus important c'est qu'Arizona se sente bien. Si elle n'est pas à l'aise avec une nourrice, alors on la remettra à la crèche.

Barbara suivit l'avis de son mari et accepta la proposition de Lucia, pour la plus grande joie de cette dernière. Elle détacha sa fille et la prit sur ses genoux.

- Tu vas rester avec Callie dans sa maison ?

Depuis cette hauteur, Arizona découvrit que son frère dégustait une glace ce qui aiguisa sa gourmandise. Sa petite langue glissa entre ses lèvres alors qu'elle fixait ce plaisir glacé avec envie. Barbara sourit avec amusement et demanda à son fils aîné de laisser sa sœur y goûter. L'air boudeur, Timothy consentit néanmoins à approcher sa glace des lèvres de la petite fille. Arizona posa ses petites mains sur celle de son frère et goûta la glace à sa manière. Sa mère rit lorsqu'elle s'en mit sur le nez et le lui essuya.

- C'est bon ?

Arizona se lécha les lèvres avant d'en réclamer de nouveau mais cette fois-ci, sa mère refusa et la rassit près de Callie pour détourner son attention. Son plan fonctionna et, assise à genoux, Arizona joua avec le mobile de la poussette de la petite fille. Les deux familles reprirent leur visite. En passant devant une échoppe, Lucia craqua sur un petit jaguar en peluche qu'elle offrit à Arizona. Les trois autres enfants purent choisir une peluche à leur tour puis la journée se termina dans le jardin des Torres. Alors que les deux petites filles jouaient sur un plaid dans le jardin, Daniel saisit son appareil et sollicita leur attention pour les prendre en photos. C'est ainsi que naquit l'amitié entre la famille Robbins et Torres mais également celle entre Callie et Arizona.

_Fin flash-Back_


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter cette fic, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos avis et de voir que j'ai de nouveaux lecteurs ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours autant !

* * *

Les jours suivants, Callie se montra involontairement distante avec Sonia alors que son moral déclinait. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle avait précipité le retour d'Arizona à Philadelphie et nourrissait quelques regrets au sujet de leur dernière entrevue. Alors qu'Arizona lui avait tendu la main, elle s'était emportée et n'avait donc pas eu l'occasion d'évoquer avec elle la phrase qu'elle ruminait jour et nuit depuis qu'Arizona l'avait prononcée. Elle espérait que ce futur séjour à Minneapolis lui permettrait d'enfin obtenir les réponses qu'elle attendait. La veille de la conférence, Arizona donna rendez-vous à son meilleur ami, Nick, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis plusieurs semaines. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur tendre enfance et il ne s'était jamais permis de la juger aussi se révélait-il être le confident idéal alors qu'elle se posait de nombreuses questions depuis ses retrouvailles avec Callie. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent puis choisirent un restaurant typiquement américain, Nick ayant envie de croquer de nouveau dans un hamburger après son périple à l'étranger.

- Alors ce séjour au Kenya ?, s'enquit Arizona en le regardant dévorer son sandwich.

- Magnifique ! J'ai pu réaliser des photos sublimes. Mais je suis certain que tu ne m'as pas fait venir de New-York pour te parler de l'amour que j'ai pour mon métier mais plutôt du tien pour Callie.

- Je ne suis plus amoureuse de Callie depuis longtemps mais c'est bien d'elle dont je voulais te parler. Je l'ai revue la semaine dernière et ça m'a permis de comprendre que son amitié me manquait… J'ai tenté d'arranger les choses entre nous mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre…

- Tu sais, je ne te reprocherai jamais le comportement que tu as eu envers nous tous car ce que tu as vécu est horrible. De nous trois, tu es certainement celle qui a le plus souffert mais il est vrai que tu as négligé la douleur des autres et que Callie a particulièrement souffert de ton comportement envers elle. Tout le monde a été affecté par ce drame, à des degrés différents bien évidemment. Moi-même je n'étais que le donneur de spermes et pourtant je m'étais attaché à ce bébé que tu portais.

_Flash-back_

Arizona arrangea les pans de son déshabillé en soie pour qu'il ait l'effet escompté puis rejoignit Callie qui lisait un magazine dans le salon. Elle descendit l'escalier du petit duplex d'une démarche langoureuse qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions. Callie cessa sa lecture en entendant ses pas et fut subjuguée par la beauté de la femme qui se rapprochait d'elle. Son regard longea ses fines jambes dénudées, suivit la courbe de ses hanches, s'égara au creux de son décolleté affriolant puis termina son voyage au niveau de son visage. Sa petite amie était tout simplement parfaite. Elle devina aisément qu'elle était nue sous son vêtement ce qui ne fit qu'aiguiser le désir qui était né dès qu'elle avait posé ses yeux sur elle. Elle se leva et s'approcha lascivement d'elle.

- J'espère que c'est pour moi que tu t'es habillée ainsi et pas pour ton meilleur ami, lui susurra-t-elle en collant son corps contre le sien.

- Faut bien lui donner un petit coup de main, plaisanta sa compagne avant de l'embrasser d'une manière qui lui apportait la réponse qu'elle attendait.

Alors que leur baiser se prolongeait et que les mains de Callie commençaient déjà à se perdre sur le postérieur de sa petite amie, la sonnette retentit.

- Quand on parle du loup, commenta Callie avant d'aller ouvrir la porte à la personne qu'elles attendaient.

Nick Lawson avait fait la connaissance des Robbins à l'école primaire. Il avait très vite formé avec Timothy un duo inséparable si bien qu'il lui était souvent arrivé de passer une semaine ou deux aux Hamptons avec eux durant les grandes vacances. C'est ainsi qu'Arizona et Callie étaient devenues les cibles privilégiées de leurs farces ce qui n'avait pas empêché la petite blonde de tomber amoureuse du jeune garçon. Les sentiments étant réciproques, les quatre enfants avaient organisé un mariage où Callie s'était retrouvée demoiselle d'honneur d'Arizona, une cérémonie que Nick se plaisait à rappeler sans cesse au bon souvenir de la jeune femme. Néanmoins, malgré son côté taquin, Nick était apparu comme le père idéal pour leur enfant après que Timothy leur en ait suggéré l'idée. C'était un ami fidèle qui leur épargnerait toutes les angoisses liées au recours à un donneur anonyme.

- Wow… Et dire qu'on a été mariés !, s'exclama Nick en découvrant Arizona dans sa tenue légère.

- Je me suis dit que ça t'aiderait peut-être à nous donner le meilleur de toi-même.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras puis Nick retira son blouson.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai suivi les recommandations à la lettre. En plus de cela, nos tests sanguins sont bons, nous sommes tous les deux jeunes alors il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne marche pas et même si ça ne marche pas cette fois-ci, on recommencera, je ne vous abandonnerai pas.

Il prit le récipient que Callie lui tendit.

- T'es sûr de toi ?, lui demanda Arizona qui se souciait de sa future vie affective. Aujourd'hui, tu es célibataire mais plus tard, je ne veux pas que ça cause des ennuis dans ton couple.

- Si cette situation ennuie ma future copine, alors ça veut dire qu'elle n'est pas faite pour moi. T'as plein de pères séparés ou divorcés qui refont leur vie, c'est le même principe sauf que mon enfant aura deux mères. En plus c'est vous qui l'élèverez, elle n'aura vraiment pas à se plaindre.

- En tous cas, merci beaucoup de faire ça pour nous, déclara Callie. Ça nous touche beaucoup.

- C'est normal, les amis sont faits pour ça. Après, j'ai le droit de regarder l'insémination ?, plaisanta-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

- Hors de question, je te laisse simplement l'admirer deux secondes, lui répondit Callie. C'est tout ce à quoi tu auras droit.

- Je garde cette image en tête, la taquina-t-il en grimpant les marches.

- Ça aussi c'est interdit !

- Je te rappelle que c'est mon ex-femme, lui rétorqua-t-il depuis l'étage.

- Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi on l'a choisi déjà ?

- Parce qu'on est certaines qu'il ne cherchera pas à récupérer le bébé ?, lui répondit Arizona avec amusement. Puis avoue qu'il a quand même de bons gènes.

Callie lui sourit tendrement en passant un bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elles patientèrent sur le canapé en se blottissant l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que Nick revienne avec le récipient.

- Et voilà ! Maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à le concevoir ce bébé.

Elles remercièrent une nouvelle fois Nick de les aider puis le raccompagnèrent jusqu'à la porte. Quand elle fut refermée, elles se regardèrent avec un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension.

- Tu es nerveuse ?, demanda Callie à sa petite amie en caressant sa joue.

- Un peu.

- Tu n'as qu'à te détendre, je m'occupe du reste, lui souffla-t-telle en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

Elles se donnèrent la main et montèrent dans leur chambre. Callie vérifia le matériel puis se tourna vers Arizona qui dénoua son déshabillé et le laissa tomber à terre. Tout en lui murmurant des mots doux, Callie prit le temps de lui faire l'amour puis procéda à l'insémination à l'aide d'une seringue. Elle attrapa ensuite les jambes de sa petite amie pour les positionner en l'air contre le mur en prenant soin de surélever son bassin à l'aide d'un coussin. Après avoir vérifié que sa position était tout de même confortable, elle s'assit près d'elle et prit sa main.

- Tu te sens bien ?, lui demanda-elle en caressant ses jambes de sa main libre.

- Oui, j'espère que ça donnera un résultat positif même si je ne suis toujours pas complètement sereine à l'idée de devenir mère.

- Crois-moi, tu seras une maman formidable, lui assura-t-elle en déplaçant sa main sur son ventre. J'ai tellement hâte de tenir dans mes bras un mini-toi, fille ou garçon, peu importe. Je serai heureuse car ce bébé aura hérité de toutes les qualités de sa maman et crois-moi, la liste est longue.

Elles échangèrent un sourire débordant de tendresse.

- Même si ça ne marche pas cette fois, on recommencera. Je ne me lasserai jamais de te faire l'amour.

Callie se pencha et captura tendrement les lèvres de sa petite amie.

_Fin Flash-Back_

- Lorsque vous m'avez appris la nouvelle, ça m'a beaucoup touché alors imagine la souffrance de Callie, poursuivit Nick. C'était sa mère elle aussi, elle a perdu un enfant ce jour-là, tout comme toi. En plus de ça, tu l'as accusée d'avoir tué votre enfant et depuis tout ce temps, elle ne se l'est toujours pas pardonné. Elle vit avec ce poids sur la conscience tous les jours. Je sais que tu as été furieuse lorsque tu as appris qu'elle était tombée enceinte mais ce n'était pas volontaire.

- Ca m'a vraiment fait mal quand je l'ai appris. Je l'ai détestée de tout mon être. J'avais l'impression qu'elle oubliait notre fils en construisant une nouvelle famille. Je me privais d'être heureuse et je voulais qu'il en soit de même pour elle…

- Crois-moi, votre fils était continuellement dans ses pensées et l'est encore aujourd'hui. Elle n'a rien oublié de ce qu'elle a vécu avec toi. Il faut que tu saches qu'elle n'a pas eu une grossesse heureuse. Pas qu'elle ne se soit pas bien déroulée, au contraire, mais moralement, il lui arrivait souvent de craquer. J'ai souvent dû la déculpabiliser de porter cet enfant. Elle pensait vraiment à toi tu sais…

- Je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui et ça me fait mal parce que malgré tout ce que je lui ai fait subir, je l'aimais. J'avais simplement besoin de déverser ma colère sur quelqu'un et je m'en suis prise à elle parce qu'elle était au volant… Je n'ai pris conscience de tout cela que récemment. J'ai totalement ignoré sa douleur après l'accident, trop focalisée sur moi-même que j'étais, et elle me le fait payer à présent, ce que je comprends. Je lui ai présenté des excuses mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre.

- C'est de ton pardon dont elle a besoin… Et je pense que si tu arrivais à lui pardonner, parce que tu sais au fond de toi qu'elle n'est pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé, ça te ferait du bien aussi… Laisse lui le temps de se calmer et de digérer ton retour puis appelle la et explique-lui tout ce que tu viens de me dire. Ou mieux encore, retourne à Seattle lui dire tout ça en face.

- Justement, j'ai une conférence à Minneapolis demain et mon père m'a appris qu'elle y serait. J'espère pouvoir lui parler c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu te voir avant. Tu es resté en contact avec elle ces dernières années alors tu es le mieux placé pour me donner des conseils…

- Quoiqu'elle en dise, tu comptes encore pour elle. Personne ne peut définitivement rayer de sa vie une personne qui l'a partagée durant plus de trente ans. Cette conférence est l'occasion rêvée pour que vous mettiez les choses à plat. Ni Sonia ni Lauren ne seront dans le coin, vous pourrez donc vous parler librement et retrouver toute votre complicité, je n'en ai aucun doute.

- Tu le crois vraiment ou tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir ?

- J'en suis persuadé, lui affirma-t-il d'un sourire amical.

- Tu sais à quoi elle ressemble toi sa petite amie ?, lui demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de jalousie.

- Elle est plutôt canon, du genre brune ténébreuse, lui révéla-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

- Je suis canon, lui rétorqua Arizona qui sentait que son ami la cherchait.

- C'est son amitié que tu cherches à récupérer ou son amour ?, la taquina-t-il d'un ton toujours aussi malicieux.

- La ferme !

Nick rit et croqua de nouveau dans son hamburger.

- J'ai rencontré Sofia, lui apprit-elle d'un ton plus tendre. J'ai pu passer un petit moment avec elle, elle est vraiment adorable. Elle a ces mêmes manières et mimiques que Callie avait quand elle était petite.

- Tu sais que je suis son parrain ? , déclara-t-il fièrement ce qui lui valut un sourire attendri d'Arizona qui connaissait le rôle dans lequel il s'était engagé auprès de Sofia.

Il sortit son portable et fit défiler une série de photos jusqu'à trouver celle en noir et blanc qu'il souhaitait lui montrer.

- Celle-ci c'est ma préférée. On était au parc tous les deux et on jouait au ballon. J'ai réussi à capturer son sourire.

Il fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran.

- Et là, c'est la première photo qu'elle a prise toute seule. Elle est complètement floue parce qu'elle a bougé l'appareil en même temps mais j'y tiens beaucoup.

- T'es vraiment un super parrain, le complimenta-t-elle d'un regard affectueux. Ils ont fait un très bon choix.

- Tu pourrais faire partie de sa vie toi aussi. Franchement vous êtes têtus tous les quatre, je regrette le temps où nous sortions tous les cinq.

- A mon avis ce temps est définitivement révolu et va falloir que tu t'y habitues, conclut-elle avant de manger sa salade.

Nick ne chercha pas à lutter pour cette fois-ci mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Pour lui, les histoires d'amitié entre les fratries Robbins et Torres étaient loin d'être finies.

_Flash-Back_

Quelques jours après avoir fêté leurs 21 ans, Callie et Arizona s'étaient envolées pour Las Vegas en compagnie de Timothy, Aria et Nick qui avaient suggéré ce séjour pour célébrer comme il se devait leur accès à la majorité. Après avoir pris leur quartier dans un des plus célèbres hôtels de la ville, ils s'étaient prélassés au bord d'une des nombreuses piscines du palace tout l'après-midi et se préparaient à présent à passer leur première soirée au Casino. Dans la suite qu'elle partageait avec sa petite amie, Arizona apportait les dernières touches à son maquillage lorsque Callie vint enlacer sa taille.

- Tu sais que tu es très belle dans cette robe ?, la complimenta-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

Arizona lui sourit à travers la glace alors qu'elle avait délibérément choisi cette robe quelque peu aguichante pour lui plaire. De couleur rose foncé, elle offrait un décolleté plongeant qui attirait inévitablement le regard de Callie.

- Je le vois à ton regard, oui, lui répondit-elle d'un sourire taquin.

La distance que leur avaient imposée leurs études tout au long de l'année rendait leurs périodes de vacances particulièrement torrides, notamment celles estivales. Elles donnaient lieu à des jeux de séduction quotidiens, une envie permanente de plaire à l'autre et d'attiser son désir. Chaque instant ensemble était vécu intensément car ils étaient rares sur l'ensemble de l'année. Finalement, cette séparation était un mal pour un bien. Elles avaient les avantages d'un couple sans en avoir les inconvénients. Arizona se retourna et glissa ses bras autour de son cou. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un baiser langoureux. Les mains de Callie parcoururent aussitôt ce corps dont elle ne se lassait jamais. Arizona rit lorsque Callie l'entraîna vers le lit où elle la bascula.

- Callie, je te rappelle qu'on a rendez-vous avec les autres dans dix minutes.

Callie maugréa et décida d'adopter une autre tactique pour faire céder sa petite amie. Ses lèvres emprisonnèrent la peau sensible de son cou pour un doux supplice qui ne mit pas longtemps à venir à bout de ses dernières résistances. Après ce moment de tendresse, les deux jeunes femmes retrouvèrent le reste de la bande puis entrèrent dans le casino. Pendant que les deux garçons se lancèrent dans une partie de roulettes, les filles se dirigèrent vers les machines à sous. Après qu'Aria eut gagné quelques gains, elles allèrent retrouver les deux meilleurs amis qui s'apprêtaient à miser.

- Mise tout sur le 28 !, conseilla Arizona à son frère.

- T'es certaine ?, lui demanda-t-il en la regardant, intrigué.

Arizona haussa les épaules.

- Je sais pas, je le sens comme ça.

Nick la regarda, dubitatif.

- Ne l'écoute pas, règle numéro un : ne jamais faire confiance à l'intuition d'une fille.

Aria ne laissa pas le temps de tergiverser aux garçons et s'empara des jetons qu'elle posa sur le nombre 28.

- Hey mais ça va pas la tête !, s'exclama Timothy alors que le croupier annonçait la fin des mises par sa formule « Rien ne va plus ». T'as joué toute ma fortune là !

- Tu me remercieras lorsque tu gagneras, lui rétorqua Aria.

Callie agrippa les épaules de sa petite amie. Arizona plaça une de ses mains sur une des siennes. Tous avaient le regard scotché à la boule qui continuait son tour. Lorsqu'elle atterrit sur le nombre 28, ils bondirent de joie, à la fois soulagés et heureux et récupérèrent leurs gains. Certes c'était loin d'être le jackpot mais cette somme modeste leur convenait.

- Alors, tu trouves toujours à redire sur la fameuse intuition féminine ?, railla Aria.

- Je pense qu'on est en veine, on devrait rejouer, suggéra Timothy en réfléchissant déjà à sa prochaine mise.

- Hors de questions !, s'écria Callie en subtilisant les jetons. On a de quoi s'offrir une belle soirée avec ça alors on va éviter de tout perdre stupidement.

- Au fait, pourquoi le 28 ?, demanda Nick à Arizona alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les caisses pour convertir leurs jetons en dollars.

- Parce que c'est un 28 Juillet que Callie et moi nous nous sommes dit qu'on s'aimait, lui répondit-elle en regardant amoureusement sa petite amie.

Callie l'embrassa tendrement. Après un copieux dîner, ils prolongèrent les festivités dans une boîte de nuit jusqu'à l'aube. Cette escapade à Las Vegas restait dans la mémoire de tous leur meilleur séjour.

_Flash-Back_

* * *

A Seattle, quelques heures plus tard, Callie venait de terminer de donner son repas à Sofia. Elle lui essuya la bouche puis la laissa regarder un dessin animé sur le canapé en attendant la baby-sitter. Sofia attrapa son doudou qui y trainait puis mit son pouce dans la bouche sous le regard attentif de sa mère qui s'occupait de sa vaisselle. Quelques minutes plus tard, Addison Montgomery arriva. La jeune cubaine avait fait sa connaissance par le biais de Mark. Les deux jeunes femmes, qui partageaient la passion du commérage, avaient immédiatement sympathisé et gardé contact après le départ d'Addison pour Los Angeles. A la naissance de Sofia, c'est tout naturellement que Mark et Callie l'avaient choisie pour être la marraine de leur fille. Avant son départ pour Minneapolis, Callie souhaitait avoir son avis sur l'attitude à adopter vis-à-vis d'Arizona. Elle la serra dans ses bras puis la laissa entrer.

- Regarde Sofia qui est là.

Sofia se mit debout sur le canapé pour voir qui venait leur rendre visite.

- Didisson !, se réjouit-elle d'un grand sourire en la découvrant.

- Dis donc ce que tu as encore grandi !, s'exclama Addison en venant la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

- Maina fai chapeau !

La jeune rousse jeta un regard interrogateur vers son amie.

- On jouait au docteur l'autre fois et elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle n'avait pas de calot. Je lui ai dit que sa marraine lui en coudrait un et comme tu le sais, elle a une excellente mémoire, lui expliqua Callie avec amusement en fermant la porte.

- Oh je vois ! Marraine t'en fera un demain car ce soir, je sors avec ta maman.

Elle déposa son sac de voyage puis s'assit sur le canapé avec Sofia sur ses genoux.

- T'en as un beau pyjama !, la complimenta-t-elle alors que Sofia arborait un bas de pyjama à points multicolores accompagné d'un haut blanc à manches courtes. Même les miens ne sont pas aussi cools !

- Mama acheter !

- Tu sais qu'elle devient de plus en plus coquette, lui apprit Callie en s'asseyant avec elles. C'est elle qui choisit ses vêtements maintenant.

- Je l'ai bien élevée alors !, se félicita Addison. Quand tu seras plus grande, on fera du shopping ensemble !

- Quoi shopping ?

- C'est quand on va au magasin et qu'on achète des choses tels que des jouets, des vêtements.

Cette définition plut aussitôt à la petite fille qui leva ses bras de joie.

- Shopping !

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire.

- J'ai l'impression de perdre totalement le contrôle de l'éducation de ma fille. Entre toi qui l'inities à la mode, Cristina à la médecine, son parrain à la photographie et son grand-père adoptif à l'armée. Regarde. Sofia, qu'est-ce que Papy t'a appris la dernière fois ?

La petite fille porta aussitôt sa main droite approximativement tendue à sa tempe en souriant. Addison éclata de rire.

- Au moins tu peux être sûre qu'elle va filer droit. Je trouve ça bien que tu la laisses voir les parents d'Arizona.

- Mark tenait à ce que Sofia ait des grands-parents responsables et on ne peut pas dire que ça soit le cas de son père. Il était persuadé qu'Arizona et moi on finirait par se retrouver et les parents d'Arizona ont toujours été comme une seconde famille pour moi alors ça a été une évidence pour nous.

La sonnette retentit de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Claudia, la baby-sitter, d'entrer. Callie lui donna ses consignes pour la soirée puis se tourna vers sa fille pour la serrer chaleureusement dans ses bras alors que celle-ci ne semblait pas d'humeur à la laisser partir ce soir-là. Après un dernier gros baiser, elle partit en compagnie d'Addison dîner dans l'un des restaurants chics de la ville.

- J'espère que Sofia ne va pas pleurer. Depuis le décès de Mark, elle a parfois des moments de tristesse, surtout lorsque je suis loin d'elle, lui confia-t-elle en sortant de l'immeuble.

- Pauvre Puce. Je tenterai de la divertir au maximum durant ces quatre jours. J'ai déjà un calot à confectionner, ça va me prendre du temps.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire puis se rendirent au restaurant. Le serveur leur avait à peine apporté les cartes que Callie aborda le sujet qui l'avait amenée à organiser cette soirée.

- Je ne t'ai pas tout dit à propos de cette conférence. La semaine dernière, j'ai revu Arizona. Mon père avait manigancé pour qu'elle revienne à Seattle. Ça s'est mal passé entre nous et finalement, elle n'a pas accepté le poste. Du coup, mon père veut que j'arrange les choses avec elle demain car il se trouve qu'elle sera également présente à cette conférence.

- Attends tu as revu Arizona et tu ne m'avais rien dit ?

- Je suis en train de te le dire là. C'était tellement étrange… Je suis toujours en colère contre elle mais en même temps, la voir m'a fait prendre conscience qu'elle me manquait, lui avoua-t-elle en se reprochant mentalement d'être aussi faible face à son ex. J'avais cette complicité avec elle que je n'ai retrouvée avec personne d'autre depuis. En plus ça m'a surprise mais elle a reconnu ses torts et m'a présenté ses excuses...

- Alors pourquoi tu dis que ça s'est mal passé entre vous ? C'est plutôt une excellente chose !

- Je l'ai quelque peu envoyée balader…, lui répondit-elle en s'empressant de boire une gorgée de vin, anticipant les reproches de son amie.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de tourner la page maintenant qu'elle est revenue ? Okay, elle t'a fait du mal, je ne le nie pas mais ça va faire quatre ans. Vous devriez vous dire ce que vous avez sur le cœur une bonne fois pour toute et repartir de zéro. Je pense qu'elle a besoin de toi dans sa vie autant que toi.

Callie soupira.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Je sais que si je la laisse de nouveau entrer dans ma vie, il y a un risque pour que je tombe de nouveau amoureuse d'elle. Je ne me suis jamais totalement remise de notre relation, je l'ai bien compris en la revoyant. Jusque-là, j'avais ma colère qui m'aveuglait et qui me donnait le sentiment que je ne ressentais plus rien pour elle, que je pourrais lui faire face sans retomber dans ses bras parce que je serais en quelque sorte immunisée mais une fois devant elle, tout a volé en éclat. J'ai essayé de lui faire du mal, de lui faire comprendre combien elle m'avait fait souffrir mais dès que je la quittais je regrettais déjà mes paroles… Accepter son amitié, c'est prendre le risque de l'aimer à nouveau et je ne supporterais pas un nouvel échec. J'ai tellement souffert la première fois, encore aujourd'hui… La revoir me fait souffrir parce que je repense à ce qu'elle m'a fait mais aussi parce que je sais qu'elle n'est plus à moi…

- Tu sais, je pense que tu n'as jamais cessé de l'aimer contrairement à ce que tu crois sinon tu ne serais pas jalouse de sa petite amie. Maintenant que tu l'as revue, quoique tu fasses, tu ne pourras pas l'oublier. T'as peut-être réussi à la mettre dans un coin de ton cœur durant près de quatre ans mais tu n'y arriveras pas à nouveau. Je crois aux âmes sœurs, aux personnes qui étaient destinées à se rencontrer et je suis persuadée que vous l'êtes sinon comment expliques-tu toute votre histoire ? Il y avait une chance sur combien que vos familles se croisent de nouveau après votre naissance ?

Callie rit légèrement.

- Je sais, j'ai toujours trouvé cette histoire complètement dingue.

- Ta vie et celle d'Arizona sont indissociables alors c'est à toi de choisir. Ou tu te contentes de son amitié et tu devras maîtriser ta jalousie toute ta vie et certainement nourrir quelques regrets ou bien tu prends le risque de donner une nouvelle chance à votre amour.

- Encore faudrait-il qu'elle le veuille et tu oublies Sonia. Je ne l'aimerais certainement jamais autant qu'Arizona mais je tiens sincèrement à elle. Il est hors de question que je la fasse souffrir.

- Ecoute, tu fais ce que tu veux mais à ta place, je prendrais le temps de réfléchir avant de faire n'importe quoi. Tu as une chance de pouvoir vivre à nouveau une histoire avec l'amour de ta vie, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Prends le temps de parler avec elle à cette conférence et vois comment ton cœur réagit, tout comme le sien. Imagine qu'en pleine nuit, ce qui signifie que c'est important et qu'il y a sûrement une urgence, tu reçoives deux appels, un d'Arizona, un de Sonia, lequel tu prends en premier ?

- Arizona, répondit instantanément Callie avec honnêteté.

- Je crois que tu as ta réponse.

Le serveur vint prendre leurs commandes ce qui permit à Callie de faire le point. Ce dîner ne venait que confirmait l'impression qu'elle avait eue depuis qu'elle avait revu Arizona : Durant près de quatre ans, elle n'avait fait que se voiler la face en prétendant qu'elle était capable de vivre sans elle. Sa rancœur envers elle avait entretenu cette illusion mais maintenant qu'elle s'évaporait progressivement, la vérité la frappait de plein fouet. Son sourire, sa voix, son humour, leur complicité, tout ce qui avait caractérisé leur relation depuis leur enfance lui manquait. C'est à la fois excitée et stressée à l'idée de revoir Arizona qu'elle se coucha aux côtés d'Addison une fois rentrées à l'appartement.


	11. Chapter 11

Après une courte nuit où ses rêves lui avaient fait vivre diverses versions de ses retrouvailles avec Arizona, Callie se leva avant le signal du réveil en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Addison. Avant son départ pour Minneapolis, elle tenait à passer du temps avec sa fille afin de s'assurer qu'elle était prête à vivre cette courte mais néanmoins rude séparation. Elle prépara leur petit-déjeuner puis avança à pas feutrés dans la chambre où la petite fille dormait encore paisiblement. Callie s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa sa joue du revers de la main. Un sourire naquit instantanément sur ses lèvres lorsque Sofia ouvrit les yeux en baillant. Il n'y avait pas de vision plus adorable de bon matin. Après un câlin, elles allèrent dans le salon où Sofia attrapa son biberon sur la table basse. Callie s'assit sur le canapé et prit sa fille sur ses genoux.

- Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui Mama part quelques jours pour le travail, lui annonça Callie en caressant ses cheveux. C'est Madrina qui va rester avec toi.

- Tu pa longtemps ?

- Pendant quatre jours, lui répondit-elle en lui montrant le chiffre avec ses doigts, ça fait trois dodos. Mais tu vas tellement t'amuser avec Madrina que ça va passer très vite ! Elle va te faire un beau calot puis tu peux lui demander de te faire une blouse blanche comme Mama aussi !

Sofia sourit. Callie la serra contre elle en la câlinant, appréhendant quelque peu le moment du départ. Lorsque celui-ci arriva, les pleurs redoutés marquèrent leur séparation. Callie prolongea indéfiniment leurs au revoir avant qu'elle n'y mette fin sur les conseils d'Addison. Une fois la porte passée, elle sécha ses propres larmes qu'elle avait retenues difficilement puis descendit prendre son taxi, direction l'aéroport.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, son avion se posa à Minneapolis. Dès qu'elle fut hors de l'appareil, Callie alluma son portable pour prendre des nouvelles de sa fille et fut soulagée d'apprendre qu'elle avait retrouvé le sourire. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec elle, elle raccrocha et se mit à la recherche de la sortie de l'aéroport afin de prendre un taxi. Quelques pas devant elle, elle aperçut une chevelure blonde qu'elle ne tarda pas à associer à Arizona lorsque les gens qui lui bloquaient la vue s'écartèrent. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent aussitôt. Elle ne pensait pas la croiser si tôt mais mit cela sur le compte du destin. Un sourire radieux refléta toute la joie qu'elle ressentit à ce moment-là. Ne plus contrôler ses émotions faisait un bien fou. Bien décidée à ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs qu'à Seattle, elle pressa le pas pour la rattraper après avoir profité néanmoins des avantages que sa position lui offrait : le postérieur d'Arizona était toujours aussi attractif à ses yeux.

- Arizona !

La jeune femme se retourna en entendant son prénom prononcé par la voix qui avait marqué son quotidien durant des années. Son cœur réagit de la même manière que celui de son ex et bondit dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle restait suspendue à ses lèvres. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Allait-elle une nouvelle fois l'accabler de reproches ? Souhaitait-elle au contraire se rapprocher d'elle ? Le regard expectatif d'Arizona fit subitement perdre la parole à Callie. Ses mains devinrent moites, son cœur continua de battre la chamade et cette chaleur familière naquit au creux de son ventre. L'effet « Arizona » comme elle l'appelait autrefois opérait toujours. Elle lui sourit nerveusement afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne l'abordait pas en ennemie et dit la première phrase qui lui traversa l'esprit.

- Euh tu loges au Millenium ?

Comment avait-elle pu sortir une phrase d'une telle banalité ? Elles avaient tellement de choses à se dire qu'elle avait de nombreuses possibilités mais il avait fallu qu'elle interroge Arizona sur l'hôtel dans lequel elle allait résider ! Ce n'était pas avec une approche aussi pitoyable qu'elle gagnerait de nouveau son amitié. Néanmoins, elle se convainquit que le lieu plaidait en sa faveur : il n'était pas approprié à une discussion aussi sérieuse que celle qu'elles devaient avoir. Cette question déstabilisa Arizona. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à celle-là. Elle décela un changement chez Callie. Son regard n'était plus aussi froid que la semaine passée, son ton presque affectueux. Elle s'interrogea sur les raisons de ce revirement soudain et préféra rester sur ses gardes.

- Oui, j'allais prendre un taxi.

- On pourrait prendre un taxi ensemble alors, c'est aussi là-bas qu'ils m'ont mise…

Nouvelle surprise. Arizona pensait en venant qu'elle aurait à faire le premier pas mais Callie la devançait. Elle hocha la tête pour accepter et c'est ensemble qu'elles se mirent à la quête d'un taxi. Le chauffeur plaça leurs bagages dans le coffre pendant qu'elles montèrent à l'arrière du véhicule. Toutes deux conservèrent une distance raisonnable entre elles d'eux puis verrouillèrent leurs regards à la vitre en se posant la même question : Comment pouvaient-elles être si mal à l'aise alors qu'elles avaient vécu ensemble plus de trente ans ? Arrivées à l'hôtel, elles récupérèrent leurs valises puis les tirèrent derrière elles jusqu'à la réception où elles annoncèrent leur arrivée et récupérèrent leurs cartes magnétiques. Logées au même étage, elles prirent l'ascenseur ensemble, toujours en silence puis descendirent au huitième.

- Arizona !, s'exclama Callie pour arrêter la jeune femme qui cherchait sa chambre. Est-ce que tu serais libre pour dîner avec moi ce soir ? Je crois qu'on a besoin de se parler toutes les deux...

Arizona allait de surprise en surprise mais celles-ci étaient loin de lui disconvenir.

- Bien sûr… Je te retrouverai au restaurant à 20 heures.

- D'accord…, déclara Callie d'un sourire qui exprimait tout son soulagement.

Arizona le lui rendit et chacune gagna sa chambre. Après s'être installée et avoir fait le tour de la pièce, Callie prit une douche puis se vêtit d'un peignoir. Elle ouvrit sa valise, à la recherche de la tenue idéale pour son dîner, et fut totalement désemparée. Que pouvait-elle bien mettre ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était l'heure de son rendez-vous virtuel avec Addison. Elle sortit sa tablette numérique et s'assit sur le lit afin de contacter la jeune femme par visio-conférence. Elle sourit lorsqu'apparurent à l'écran sa fille et la jeune rousse.

- Tiens regarde Sofia, c'est Mama. Tu lui fais coucou ?

- Coucou Mama !, dit la petite fille en agitant sa main devant l'écran.

- Coucou mon Cœur ! Alors, tu t'amuses bien avec marraine ?

- Oui, a fait piti cheval !, lui raconta-t-elle en lui montrant une sculpture en pâte à modeler.

L'animal était loin d'être reconnaissable mais la fierté avec laquelle sa fille lui présenta son œuvre attendrit Callie. Du moindre détail anatomique jusqu'à la couleur rouge du cheval, absolument tout fut expliqué par la petite fille.

- Il est très beau ton cheval mon Cœur, tu lui as donné un nom ?

- Piti cheval !

- C'est très mignon.

Elles échangèrent encore quelques mots puis Callie demanda à parler à Addison. Elle envoya plein de bisous avec sa main vers l'écran, Sofia l'imita puis céda la place à sa marraine.

- Alors, comment ça se passe avec Arizona ?, la questionna Addison en plaçant l'ordinateur devant elle. Tu as pu lui parler ?

- Je l'ai retrouvée à l'aéroport. On a fait le chemin ensemble mais on n'a pas dit un mot ! J'ai réussi à trouver le courage de l'inviter à dîner mais j'ai peur que ça soit une catastrophe ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau quinze ans, quand je craquais sur elle et que je n'osais pas lui dire ! On est toutes les deux si timides ! J'en suis réduit à ne même pas savoir comment m'habiller !

- Habille toi simplement, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant, c'est un dîner d'explications. Tout va bien se passer, tu as fait le plus dur. Elle a accepté que vous diniez ensemble, c'est bon signe.

Alors qu'Addison continuait de parler à Callie, Sofia observa l'ordinateur avec curiosité et porta un intérêt particulier au bouton d'alimentation. Elle finit par appuyer dessus et éteignit ainsi l'ordinateur. Se rendant compte que sa mère avait disparu de l'écran, elle porta sa main devant sa bouche en regardant sa marraine.

- Oh ! Mama patie !, s'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras avant de les laisser retomber.

- Tu peux dire oh, oui. Tu as raccroché au nez de Mama !

Addison envoya un message à Callie sur son portable afin de lui expliquer la raison de cette interruption soudaine et lui souhaita bonne chance. La jeune cubaine rit en le lisant. Sa fille ne l'aidait pas. Elle rangea sa tablette et réfléchit de nouveau à sa tenue. Suivant les conseils d'Addison, elle mit un pantalon noir ainsi qu'un pull léger de la même couleur. Le temps de la séduction n'était pas encore arrivé, il n'arriverait peut-être même jamais. Sonia. Seul ce prénom devait occuper ses pensées. Elle devait se rappeler qu'elle avait une petite amie mais son désir de plaire à son ex fut le plus fort. Si elle ne pouvait faire aucun effort vestimentaire, elle pouvait soigner sa coiffure et son maquillage. De son côté, Arizona se trouvait face au même dilemme. Des vêtements s'étaient accumulés sur son lit alors qu'elle cherchait une tenue appropriée pour sa soirée. Elle opta finalement pour un chemisier mauve et un pantalon noir. Mieux valait rester simple. Ce dîner n'était fait que pour mettre les choses à plat, pas pour relancer une relation amoureuse qu'elle savait disparue.

A 20 heures, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent au restaurant avec cette même timidité qui s'était installée à l'aéroport entre elles. On leur apporta rapidement les menus en leur faisant quelques suggestions de plats mais le futur contenu de son assiette n'était pas la priorité de Callie qui reposa le livret sur la table.

- Je te remercie d'avoir accepté de dîner avec moi, commença-t-elle avec nervosité. La semaine dernière, j'ai été désagréable avec toi et je tiens à m'en excuser. Je ne m'attendais pas à ton retour et n'ai eu que très peu de temps pour m'y préparer moralement ce qui fait que j'étais encore en colère quand je t'ai vue.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, elle était tout à fait légitime. Ces dernières semaines, je me suis rendue compte de beaucoup de choses, notamment que j'avais ignoré ta souffrance lorsque nous avons perdu notre fils. Je t'en voulais tellement… Encore aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à te pardonner alors que je sais au fond de moi, que ce n'est pas toi qui nous as projetés contre cette voiture mais je me dis que si tu ne m'avais pas poussée à tomber enceinte, je n'aurais pas vécu tout ça. Il me faut encore du temps pour trouver la force de te pardonner…

- Je comprends… Et j'en suis désolée. Que tu reconnaisses ma souffrance et le fait que tu aies été injuste envers moi me suffit. Même si je ne l'ai pas montré, tes excuses m'ont beaucoup touchée et je pense sincèrement que tu devrais revenir à Seattle. On est adultes toutes les deux comme tu l'as dit. Maintenant que les choses ont été dites entre nous, on devrait réussir à s'entendre et ça serait complètement stupide que tu renonces à ton projet simplement à cause de notre histoire.

Arizona sourit.

- Tu me donnes ta bénédiction, c'est ça ?

- En quelque sorte.

Le serveur vint noter leur commande. Les deux jeunes femmes se dépêchèrent alors de choisir un plat au hasard, aucune des deux n'ayant pris le temps de lire attentivement la carte, ainsi qu'un vin. Dès que le serveur repartit, Callie poursuivit leur conversation en posant la question qui la hantait depuis une semaine.

- Arizona, qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire par « Au contraire, remercie-la car sans elle, je ne serais peut-être pas ici aujourd'hui. » ? Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as tenté de mettre fin à tes jours ?

Arizona joua nerveusement avec le pied de son verre. Elle n'avait pas envie de ressasser cette période de sa vie mais elle devait la vérité à son ex. Répondre à toutes ses questions, même les plus embarrassantes, était la moindre des choses après ce qu'elle lui avait fait vivre.

- Je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'y avais pas pensé. Quand je suis arrivée en Afrique, pendant des semaines, je ne me suis focalisée que sur le travail pour oublier. Oublier ce qui nous était arrivé, t'oublier toi. Mais dès que je me retrouvais seule dans mon lit, tout me revenait et je replongeais dans le désespoir. Je ne voyais aucun moyen de surmonter ça. Pour moi, il était clair que je ne serais plus jamais heureuse alors oui, j'y ai pensé mais pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne suis jamais passée à l'acte. J'ai pensé à mes parents, à toutes les fois où ma mère a vu partir mon père puis mon frère en mission, elle ne vivait plus. Je ne voulais pas les meurtrir de chagrin.

- C'est Lauren qui t'a aidée à surmonter tout cela, n'est-ce pas ?, lui demanda-t-elle tristement. C'est ce que tu as voulu me dire ?

Arizona n'avait pas l'intention de la blesser mais elle continua d'être honnête et hocha la tête.

- Oui, elle m'a aidée à redevenir celle que j'étais. Au début, elle n'a été qu'une simple oreille attentive. Je lui beaucoup parlé de toi, lui avoua-t-elle d'un sourire affectueux. Jamais cependant je ne lui ai parlé de l'accident. On est devenues amies, petit à petit, à ses côtés, je reprenais goût à mon travail. Je n'avais pas sauvé mon enfant mais je pouvais sauver ceux des autres, c'était devenu ma raison de vivre. Il n'y avait pas plus belle récompense pour moi que le sourire des mères à qui j'avais pu annoncer que leur enfant allait vivre. Puis au fil des années, j'ai commencé à développer des sentiments pour elle. Je me surprenais à sourire, à rire à ses côtés… Je voyais enfin le bout du tunnel comme on dit… Je ne suis toujours pas aussi pétillante qu'avant mais je suis sur la bonne voie… Je tiens à ce que tu saches que je ne suis pas sortie avec elle pour me venger de toi ou de ta grossesse même si je te cache pas que je t'ai haïe à ce moment-là.

- Quand ta mère m'a appris que tu voyais quelqu'un, j'ai été dévastée. Je m'étais promis de t'attendre et toi, tu refaisais ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre alors que moi, tu n'avais cessé de me repousser. Je me suis sérieusement remise en questions, je me suis dit que je n'avais pas été à la hauteur, que c'était pour ça que tu m'avais quittée… Que je l'avais mérité en quelque sorte… mais je t'en ai voulue aussi de refaire ta vie avec une autre. C'était comme si tu m'infligeais le coup de grâce après tout ce que tu m'avais fait vivre.

Le cœur d'Arizona se serra à la vue des larmes qui coulaient désormais sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle prit sa main sur la table et la serra dans la sienne.

- Ce n'était pas le cas… Jamais je n'ai songé à te faire souffrir en sortant avec Lauren, ça s'est fait naturellement.

La lumière des spots se refléta sur les diamants de la bague d'Arizona et attira les regards des deux jeunes femmes.

- Elle ne m'a jamais quittée…, lui révéla Arizona. A aucun moment je n'ai songé à l'enlever, même quand je te détestais… Je pense qu'inconsciemment, j'avais toujours besoin de garder un lien avec toi…

- J'aurais tellement voulu t'aider Arizona… J'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir seule en Afrique mais te suivre là-bas… Tu avais tellement besoin d'aide.

- Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, la coupa Arizona, s'il y en a une qui doit avoir des regrets, c'est moi. J'ai été horrible avec toi... J'aurais dû accepter ton aide au lieu de t'accabler. Tu m'as offert la plus belle preuve d'amour en restant près de moi alors que je te martyrisais. Tu as tout supporté pour moi… Je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui et je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier… Je suis profondément désolée pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait…

Callie posa sa main libre sur celle d'Arizona qui recouvrait la sienne.

- Je pense que malgré nos nouvelles vies, toi et moi, on n'a pas complètement pansé nos blessures alors si tu es d'accord, on pourrait essayer de surmonter ça ensemble comme on aurait dû le faire ?, poursuivit Arizona. On pourrait essayer de redevenir amies ?

Callie approuva d'un signe de tête, un sourire étincelant aux lèvres. Elles entendaient enfin les mots qu'elles auraient voulu qu'Arizona prononce après leur accident. Leurs mains ne se délièrent que lorsque le serveur revint avec leurs plats sélectionnés dans la précipitation. Elles détaillèrent le contenu de leur assiette avec amusement.

- Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai pris !, s'exclama Callie en riant légèrement.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus.

Elles s'emparèrent de leurs couverts et entamèrent la dégustation.

- En tous cas, tu peux vraiment être fière de Sofia, c'est une petite fille adorable. Un peu pipelette, parfois elle parlait tellement vite et dans son langage que je ne comprenais pas tout mais c'était tellement mignon !

- La dernière fois que tes parents ont appelé, elle s'est empressée de leur dire qu'elle avait vu Zona ! Ils lui ont demandé si elle t'avait trouvée gentille et elle a répondu que oui parce que tu avais joué avec elle.

Arizona sourit tendrement.

- Elle a 31 mois, c'est ça ?

Callie sourit, l'âge avancé par Arizona était exact mais cela ne la surprit guère. Lors de sa dernière conversation avec Barbara, son ancienne belle-mère lui avait confié que sa fille lui avait posé de nombreuses questions au sujet de Sofia après leur rencontre. Les conditions de sa naissance, ses goûts, sa vie, elle s'était intéressée au moindre détail.

- Oui, elle va avoir trois ans en Janvier.

Au fil du dîner, les deux jeunes femmes se détendirent et retrouvèrent peu à peu leur complicité. Les sourires se multiplièrent, les blancs du matin laissèrent place à une conversation plus spontanée et leurs anciennes habitudes revinrent au galop. En dessert, Callie commanda un tiramisu à la fraise tandis qu'Arizona se laissa tenter par un moelleux au chocolat et c'est tout naturellement que leurs cuillères se retrouvèrent dans le dessert de l'autre. Après avoir payé l'addition, elles se dirigèrent vers le hall de l'hôtel pour prendre l'ascenseur. Une fois entrées dans la cabine, Arizona appuya sur le bouton marqué du chiffre 8. Elles s'adossèrent chacune à une paroi et se regardèrent avec complicité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?, demanda Callie à son ex, bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la raison de son comportement.

- Je sais très bien que tu penses à la même chose que moi.

- Tu veux parler de ma plus grande frustration ?

_Flash-Back_

La course pour le poste de chef des Résidents avait débuté depuis plusieurs semaines. Chaque résident redoublait d'efforts pour se faire remarquer par ses titulaires et se positionner sur les meilleures chirurgies. Le cas majeur du jour était impressionnant. Un adolescent de quatorze ans avait atterri aux Urgences après que son corps ait été transpercé par un arbre suite à un accident. Arizona et Callie avaient été les premières sur le cas. Leurs titulaires avaient promis une place de choix au bloc pour l'une d'entre elles aussi se démenaient-elles pour l'obtenir. Elles venaient de sauter dans l'ascenseur pour monter récupérer les résultats des scanns du patient et étaient déjà prête à bondir hors de la cabine lorsqu'Arizona décida de doubler sa petite amie à sa manière. Elle la plaqua doucement contre la paroi et bloqua l'ascenseur qui émit une alarme durant quelques secondes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, lui demanda Callie avec stupéfaction.

- J'ai envie de toi…, lui répondit-elle au creux de son oreille alors que sa main dénouait déjà habilement le nœud de son pantalon.

La voix sensuelle d'Arizona berna complètement Callie qui en oublia la compétition qui se jouait entre elles. Guidée par le désir que venait d'attiser Arizona, la jeune femme l'attira contre elle par la nuque et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qui l'animait. Satisfaite, Arizona poussa son avantage en caressant l'intimité de sa petite amie pour lui faire perdre définitivement pied puis, sans que leurs lèvres ne se quittent, remit l'ascenseur en route. Elle guetta alors discrètement les chiffres des étages qui s'illuminaient tour à tour. Concentrée sur son plaisir, les yeux fermés, Callie ne remarqua à aucun moment le manège de sa petite amie. Ce n'est que lorsque les doigts de celle-ci se retirèrent subitement au tintement de l'ascenseur et qu'Arizona se sauva de la cabine qu'elle comprit qu'elle venait de se faire avoir comme une débutante.

- Désolée, prit-le temps de lui dire Arizona en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment.

Complètement déboussolée, Callie mit un temps à retrouver ses esprits. L'ascenseur était déjà reparti lorsqu'elle renoua son pantalon. Elle remarqua alors qu'un bouton brillait : Arizona avait pris soin de l'envoyer au premier étage avant de quitter l'ascenseur.

_Fin Flash-Back_

Arizona rit.

- J'avais vraiment envie de toi ceci dit.

- T'as eu une drôle de façon de me le montrer. Tu méritais bien ton surnom.

Arizona plissa des sourcils.

- Maléfique, c'est ainsi que les internes et les résidents te surnommaient dans ton dos aussi bien à Baltimore qu'à Seattle. Tu sais, c'est la méchante dans la Belle au Bois Dormant, celle qui se transforme en dragon à la fin.

Arizona en fut offusquée.

- Et tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

- On se parlait à peine et puis, je trouvais que c'était bien trouvé.

Callie lui lança un clin d'œil taquin. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur leur étage. Il était temps pour les deux jeunes femmes de se séparer. Elles se regardèrent en souriant puis rirent nerveusement alors que les mots leur échappaient à nouveau.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau quinze ans, déclara Arizona.

- Oui, c'est un peu l'impression que j'ai depuis ce matin.

- Merci pour cette soirée, se lança Arizona afin de dissiper le malaise qui s'installait. Je crois que ça nous a fait du bien de parler. Personnellement, je me sens libérée et… je dois avouer que ces derniers jours, je me suis rendue compte que ton amitié me manquait beaucoup.

- La tienne aussi…

Elles se rapprochèrent et se prirent dans les bras. Toutes deux pouvaient sentir le cœur de l'autre battre fortement, ce sentiment de bien-être qui avait toujours accompagné la moindre de leur étreinte, ces parfums propres à chacune qu'aucune n'avait changé en quatre ans. Tout dans cette accolade était familier et rassurant. Elles se détachèrent en se souriant mais une de leur main resta dans celle de l'autre alors qu'elles se donnaient déjà rendez-vous pour le petit-déjeuner du lendemain. Il leur fallut encore quelques secondes pour se résoudre à rompre tout contact. Alors qu'elles marchaient en direction de leur chambre, elles lancèrent un dernier regard en arrière et échangèrent un dernier sourire. Le manque se faisait déjà sentir, comme autrefois. Ce n'était qu'une nuit mais c'était déjà trop. Elles passèrent toutes deux un coup de fil à leur petite amie respective mais c'est en pensant à l'autre qu'elles se couchèrent ce soir-là. Arizona attrapa sur sa table de nuit l'ouvrage qu'elle avait entamé dans l'avion : celui de Callie.


	12. Chapter 12

marmionne : Je tenais à te remercier pour ton enthousiasme à chaque nouvelle suite, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews ! Pour répondre à ta question, elles en prennent doucement compte mais va falloir être encore un peu patiente ;)

Hurricanedrunk31 : Merci beaucoup pour ta longue review et tes compliments. Je suis toujours heureuse de voir que j'ai de nouveaux lecteurs. J'espère que tu continueras à aimer ma fic !

Merci à ceux qui laissent une review de temps en temps car c'est toujours motivant pour un auteur de voir qu'il est lu. Personnellement, ça m'encourage à écrire la suite car je sais que quelques uns seront là pour la lire. Je suis toujours impatiente de découvrir vos réactions après la lecture d'un chapitre, ce que vous imaginez pour la suite. Si vous avez des questions sur l'histoire, n'hésitez pas, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre. J'écris par plaisir mais aussi pour partager ma passion avec vous. Que ce soit des critiques, des compliments, j'accepte tout car je suis ici aussi pour m'améliorer. Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude ;)

* * *

Devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, Callie appliquait un soupçon de mascara sur ses cils. A son réveil, elle avait envoyé un message à sa petite amie mais très vite, la journée qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer aux côtés d'Arizona avait été sa seule préoccupation. Elle peaufina sa coiffure à l'aide de ses mains puis enfila sa veste de tailleur par-dessus son chemisier noir et blanc. Une dernière touche de parfum et elle était prête. Elle glissa la lanière de son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule puis sortit de sa chambre. Elle frappa à la porte d'Arizona avec une certaine excitation. L'angoisse et la timidité de la veille avaient disparu. Arizona se dépêcha d'accrocher ses boucles d'oreilles et ouvrit à Callie.

- Hey ! Je mets ma veste et je suis prête, l'informa –t-elle en souriant.

Elle passa ses bras dans sa veste de tailleur noire puis extirpa ses cheveux du col qu'elle ajusta devant la glace. Callie ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Ce chemisier blanc dépourvu de boutons était un vrai supplice pour son regard alors qu'il laissait apparaître sa peau. Elle se rappela de nouveau mentalement à l'ordre. _« Tu as une petite amie, tu ne peux plus la regarder comme ça. » _Arizona saisit son sac ainsi que sa carte magnétique et claqua la porte derrière elle.

- Prête pour cette première journée ?

- Je n'ai pas à parler mais à écouter mes confrères alors je suis plus que prête !

- Pourtant j'ai cru comprendre que tu t'étais très bien débrouillée à la conférence TED. Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi. Déjà au lycée, c'était ton gros point faible alors que le contenu de tes exposés était excellent ! Il n'y avait que lorsque tu chantais que tu étais à l'aise en public.

_Flash-Back_

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Timothy et Nick avaient formé un groupe de musique avec deux de leurs amis. Ils se réunissaient régulièrement les week-ends pour jouer ensemble et avaient recruté Callie qui venait occasionnellement jouer les chanteuses. Le garage, les proches, les amis ne suffisaient plus aux garçons qui rêvaient d'un plus grand auditoire. L'occasion s'était présentée et c'est ainsi qu'ils se produisaient pour la première fois sur scène ce soir-là lors d'un concert qui rassemblait plusieurs groupes. Parmi les spectateurs figuraient les familles Torres et Robbins. A peine étaient-ils assis qu'Arizona exprimait déjà son inquiétude.

- J'espère que Callie n'est pas trop stressée.

- Elle doit se pisser dessus !, se moqua Aria.

- Aria, modère ton langage !, la réprimanda sa mère.

- Je devrais aller la voir, déclara Arizona en regardant sa mère.

Elle quitta son siège et se rendit dans les coulisses où régnait une certaine agitation. Les musiciens accordaient leurs instruments, les chanteuses peaufinaient leur maquillage. Certains participants couraient ici et là à la recherche du matériel dont ils avaient besoin. Arizona slaloma entre ces gens paniqués et parvint à repérer sa petite amie. Pour la première fois, elle découvrit sa tenue de scène. Elle portait une robe noire à points blancs de taille variée qui s'arrêtait au-dessus de ses genoux. Ses cheveux ondulés tombaient sur ses épaules et cachaient les fines bretelles du vêtement ce qui donnait l'illusion qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un bustier. De larges anneaux en argent pendaient à ses oreilles, c'était les seuls bijoux qu'elle portait. Il était évident pour Arizona qu'elle serait la plus belle chanteuse sur scène ce soir-là. La jeune fille s'avança et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Callie qui se maquillait devant un miroir.

- T'es splendide, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Callie se retourna, soulagée que sa petite amie soit venue l'encourager.

- Je suis terrorisée. Il n'avait jamais été question de se produire sur scène lorsque j'ai accepté de faire partie de leur stupide groupe ! Les représentations devaient se limiter au garage !

Arizona prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Calme toi, ce n'est qu'un soir, tu vas très bien t'en sortir. Les garçons et les filles de cette salle vont devenir complètement dingues en entendant ta voix et je vais devoir contrôler ma jalousie face à toutes ces nouvelles groupies.

Elle captura tendrement ses lèvres. Callie lui sourit. Seule Arizona pouvait parvenir à trouver les mots justes pour lui rendre sa confiance qu'elle perdait dès qu'il s'agissait de se retrouver face à un public. Timothy qui préparait son instrument les surprit.

- Retourne dans la salle !, ordonna-t-il à sa sœur. Cesse de distraire notre chanteuse, elle a besoin de se concentrer.

- Je l'encourage.

Arizona appuya longuement ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite amie puis retourna auprès de leurs parents. La salle fut plongée dans le noir et le premier groupe joua son morceau. Arizona sentit le stress monter au fur et à mesure que le passage de Callie se rapprochait. Barbara le remarqua et sourit tendrement en caressant la joue de sa fille. Ces deux-là étaient fusionnelles depuis leur enfance. Quand ce fut enfin au tour de ses proches de passer, Arizona se redressa sur son fauteuil et fixa son regard sur la silhouette de sa petite amie qui se dessinait dans le noir. Nick tapa ses baguettes ensemble et compta à voix haute pour donner le départ. Timothy joua les premières notes à la guitare et les projecteurs braqués sur le groupe s'allumèrent. Arizona se tritura les mains, attendant que sa petite amie débute sa prestation. Une autre guitare s'ajouta puis la batterie. Enfin la voix de Callie résonna. Si les premières notes furent hésitantes, les suivantes furent plus posées, la voix moins tremblotante. Plus les secondes passaient, plus Callie se sentait à l'aise avec ce rôle d'un soir et put faire profiter à la salle de tout son talent. Les yeux brillants de fierté, Arizona la dévora du regard. Barbara donna un coup de coude à son mari qui sourit avec attendrissement en voyant sa fille absorbée par le spectacle que sa petite amie offrait au public. Elle semblait complètement vivre ce moment avec elle, chantant du bout des lèvres les paroles de la chanson qu'elle connaissait par coeur. A la fin de la chanson, les familles Robbins et Torres se levèrent pour applaudir. Dès que les projecteurs s'éteignirent de nouveau pour permettre au groupe suivant de se mettre en place, Arizona courut dans les coulisses et sauta au cou de sa petite amie qui chancela sous l'assaut soudain.

- Tu as assuré ! T'étais magnifique !, lui assura-t-elle d'un grand sourire.

- J'en reviens pas de ce que je viens de faire ! J'étais tellement stressée au début puis je me suis sentie de mieux en mieux et le pire, c'est que j'y ai pris du plaisir !, lui confia-t-elle avec excitation.

- Promets-moi de ne pas m'oublier avec tous les nouveaux prétendants que tu vas avoir.

- Rassure toi je me retire du monde musical dès ce soir, il n'y a que toi qui comptes.

Les jeunes filles se sourirent puis s'embrassèrent amoureusement.

_Fin Flash-Back_

- Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois et même si ça m'a beaucoup plu, ça m'a suffi. Le stress que j'avais ressenti avant de monter sur scène était atroce !

Une certaine effervescence animait la salle de restauration où de nombreux médecins s'apprêtaient à partir pour le centre de convention de Minneapolis. Quelques-uns vinrent saluer Callie dont ils avaient suivi l'intervention à la TED conférence. Arizona resta à ses côtés et écouta fièrement les compliments qu'elle reçut puis les deux jeunes femmes s'isolèrent à une table.

- Tu sais que j'ai commencé à lire ton livre ?, lui révéla Arizona en mangeant une viennoiserie. Je trouve tes travaux formidables. J'ai toujours su que tu deviendrais une grande chirurgienne.

- Une grande chirurgienne qui n'a pas les moyens de développer ses projets. Jackson freine toujours ma demande de laboratoire de régénération de cartilage alors que ça serait une chance pour l'hôpital d'en avoir un ! Mais l'ortho passe toujours après pour eux.

- Il est vraiment à la tête du Conseil d'Administration ?

Arizona avait encore du mal à comprendre comment le petit résident maladroit qu'elle avait connu avait pu être propulsé à la tête de tout un hôpital.

- Oui, il peut dire merci à sa chère mère, persifla Callie en coupant son croissant.

Leur petit-déjeuner pris, les deux femmes se rendirent au Centre de Conférence de Minneapolis. La salle était immense, les places suffisamment nombreuses mais Arizona tint à être dans les premiers rangs, une manie qu'elle avait toujours eue et qui agaçait Callie.

- Tu ne vas pas nous faire asseoir devant comme au lycée !, se lamenta la jeune femme. C'est quoi cette manie que t'as de toujours vouloir être devant ? Tu ne les connais même pas ces médecins qui vont parler, tu ne pourras pas fayotter comme avec nos profs !

Arizona fut outrée par cette accusation.

- Je ne fayottais pas ! J'étais simplement investie dans mon travail, comme je le suis toujours. Et tu devrais me remercier car si on s'était mises régulièrement au dernier rang comme tu le voulais, je n'aurais pas pu te souffler les bonnes réponses quand tu séchais parce que tu n'avais pas assez travaillé tes cours parce que tu préférais voir ton stupide Georges !, se défendit-elle en sortant sa tablette numérique pour prendre des notes.

- Ok George avait peut-être une mauvaise influence sur moi et n'était peut-être pas le meilleur des petits amis mais tu veux qu'on parle de Carly ? Tu as pleuré toutes les larmes de ton corps pour elle lorsqu'elle t'a quittée et c'est moi qui ai dû t'aider à surmonter ça.

- Mais au moins elle ne m'a pas trompée…

_Flash-Back _

Tandis qu'Arizona réfléchissait studieusement à son problème d'algèbre sur son bureau, Callie mordillait son crayon, allongée sur le lit de son amie, son livre de maths ouvert à la page du maudit exercice. Cela faisait déjà plus de dix minutes qu'elle était penchée sur son calcul et la jeune cubaine commençait à perdre patience d'autant que son petit ami lui avait proposé de la retrouver à 18 heures dans un bar où les deux jeunes filles et leurs camarades avaient leurs habitudes après le lycée. Elle regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était bientôt l'heure.

- Rho j'en ai marre ! J'abandonne !, s'énerva-t-elle en refermant son livre. De toute façon George m'attend.

- On a commencé il y a moins d'une heure. Concentre toi encore un peu, on a bientôt fini.

Callie se leva et s'empara du cahier de son amie qui protesta.

- Hé ! Rends le moi !

- T'en es déjà au dernier calcul ?, constata-t-elle avec surprise. Mais comment tu fais ? J'en suis à peine au deuxième !

- C'est peut-être parce que moi j'ai suivi le cours aujourd'hui, ça t'apprendra à somnoler !, lui répliqua-t-elle en reprenant son bien.

Elle frappa le bras de son amie avec son cahier.

- Hé j'ai des circonstances atténuantes, Aria a fait du bruit toute la nuit avec son copain. Ça m'a empêchée de dormir !

- La prochaine fois achète toi des boules quies. Je veux bien t'aider mais on le termine ensemble. Pas question que je te file simplement mon exercice cette fois-ci, on va y réfléchir toutes les deux. George peut bien t'attendre.

Arizona ne l'avait jamais aimé et ne s'en cachait pas. Depuis qu'elle le fréquentait, Callie passait moins de temps avec elle ce qui était un motif suffisamment valable à ses yeux pour le détester. Si elle trainait avec lui, c'était uniquement pour faire plaisir à son amie qu'elle trouvait changée depuis qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Boudeuse, Callie tira la chaise près d'Arizona et s'y installa. Elle avait pensé que son amie ferait preuve une nouvelle fois de générosité et lui faciliterait la tâche en lui permettant de simplement recopier son exercice qu'elle devinait entièrement juste. Arizona avait toujours été la plus appliquée des deux. Callie était loin d'être une mauvaise élève, elle était simplement plus fainéante. Si Arizona avait sauté le 2nd Grade (CE1), Callie, elle, était passée directement du 6th Grade (6ème) au 8th Grade (4ème). Arizona l'avait souvent taquinée à ce sujet. Selon elle, ce n'avait été que pour être au même niveau qu'elle lorsqu'elles se retrouveraient au lycée. Callie écouta attentivement les explications de son amie et constata qu'effectivement, une fois le cours en tête, l'exercice devenait plus simple. Elle fit ses derniers calculs sous la surveillance d'Arizona puis les deux jeunes filles se rendirent au bar où elles retrouvèrent Nick et Timothy qui disputaient une partie de flipper. En revanche, aucune trace de George. Elles avaient dix minutes de retard mais Callie avait espéré qu'il l'attendrait. Déçue, elle s'assit à une table et passa sa commande ainsi que celle d'Arizona qui était partie aux toilettes. En poussant la porte, la jeune blonde tomba sur Georges qui pelotait une de leur camarade de classe. Il s'écarta dès qu'il croisa le regard d'Arizona mais c'était trop tard, il était démasqué.

- Non mais je rêve ! Espèce d'ordure !

La main d'Arizona claqua sur la joue de George. L'amie de ce dernier en resta bouche-bée et préféra fuir avant de subir le même sort.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de t'approcher de Callie car crois-moi, tu auras à faire à moi. Elle n'a pas besoin d'un pauvre type comme toi qui n'en a rien à faire d'elle alors qu'elle ne pense qu'à toi ! Elle était déçue de ne pas te voir et s'en voulait d'être en retard mais toi apparemment ça ne t'a pas gêné ! Tu t'es trouvé une occupation !

- Ce n'était qu'un baiser !, se défendit George en soulageant sa joue.

- Un baiser de trop. Quand on aime, on ne va pas en embrasser une autre et de ce que j'ai vu, c'était plus qu'un simple baiser !

Arizona quitta les toilettes pour retrouver Callie qui s'était lancée dans une partie de flipper en compagnie des garçons en attendant son retour. Elle attrapa leurs affaires et tira son amie à l'extérieur du bâtiment pour lui révéler la trahison dont elle venait d'être victime. Comme elle s'y était attendue, Callie fut dévastée et pleura à chaudes larmes. George était son premier amour et venait de ruiner toutes ses illusions.

- Comment il a pu me faire ça ?

- Tu n'étais pas prête à te donner à lui alors il a été voir ailleurs mais tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ce n'est qu'un salaud qui n'a pas su prendre conscience de la chance qu'il avait de t'avoir comme petite amie. Tu retrouveras un garçon qui sera digne de toi mais en attendant, je vais prendre soin de toi, lui assura Arizona en lui souriant affectueusement.

Callie parvint à lui offrir un léger sourire et se laissa prendre dans les bras. Arizona était la seule personne dont elle ne douterait jamais.

_Fin Flash-Back_

- Ok George était un pauvre type. Et je dois dire que ça m'a bien arrangée que Carly te largue parce que je commençais à avoir des sentiments pour toi et que t'avoir dans mes bras toute la journée était un vrai bonheur, lui révéla-t-elle d'un tendre sourire. Quand tu étais partie dormir chez elle, j'avais tellement peur que vous fassiez l'amour. J'en ai pas dormi de la nuit. Le lendemain quand tu m'as dit que vous n'aviez fait que dormir ensemble dans les bras l'une de l'autre, j'étais rassurée même si j'étais extrêmement jalouse.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit quand tu as commencé à avoir des sentiments pour moi…

- C'était lors de notre séjour en camping… J'ai adoré passé la soirée avec toi, se souvint-elle, un doux sourire aux lèvres. J'ai commencé à te regarder différemment… Je me souviens tu portais ton short en jean et ce haut ample qui dénudait une de tes épaules… J'ai commencé à ressentir du désir pour toi alors que ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé même si notre amitié a toujours été assez ambigüe.

_Flash-Back_

Timothy et Nick embrassèrent Callie et Arizona en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit puis se retirèrent dans leur tente. La nuit était tombée depuis plus d'une heure mais les deux jeunes filles souhaitaient profiter de cette soirée à la belle étoile. Les garçons s'étaient amusés à les effrayer en leur racontant des histoires d'horreur. Une place autour du feu leur semblait bien plus sûre qu'une tente plongée dans le noir. Elles firent griller les derniers chamalow. Callie en retira un de sa tige et l'approcha de la bouche d'Arizona. La jeune fille l'enserra entre ses lèvres puis le dégusta. Ce geste dépassait la simple relation amicale mais était anodin aux yeux des deux jeunes filles qui en étaient coutumières. Depuis le début de leur adolescence, il avait existé une ambiguïté que seule les gens autour d'elles percevaient comme telle. Pour Callie et Arizona, elles vivaient simplement une amitié fusionnelle qui incluait inévitablement une certaine tendresse entre elles. Tout était très clair dans leurs têtes, du moins jusqu'à ce soir là où Callie commença à se rendre compte que l'affection qu'elle avait pour son amie tendait à se rapprocher de l'amour.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'atmosphère du lieu ou bien le chignon en bataille d'Arizona qui lui faisaient cet effet mais pour la première fois, elle ressentit de l'attirance pour son amie. Le moindre contact physique entre elles lui procurait des frissons, la vision de ses atouts féminins ne la laissait plus indifférente mais au contraire attisait un désir insoupçonné. Quant à son sourire et son rire, ils la rendaient soudainement irrésistible à ses yeux. Callie en était certaine, elle n'était pas attirée par les femmes, simplement par Arizona, sa meilleure amie, qui elle les aimait. Aussitôt elle pensa à Carly et lorsque la jalousie se manifesta, elle sut que son attirance était bien réelle. Elle ne laissa rien paraître à son amie mais intérieurement, elle était troublée par cette révélation. Au bout d'une heure de discussion en pleine nature, elles se décidèrent à éteindre le feu et à retourner sous leur tente.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a des ours ?, lui demanda Arizona alors qu'elles se changeaient dans leurs sacs de couchage.

- C'est probable. Espérons simplement qu'ils ne décident pas de venir faire un tour près de notre campement.

- Je vais pas réussir à dormir après tout ce que Timothy et Nick nous ont raconté.

Callie lui sourit tendrement et lui tendit les bras.

- Viens là.

Rassurée, Arizona se rapprocha de Callie. Elles défirent la fermeture éclair de leurs sacs de couchage et les enroulèrent autour d'elles de manière à ce qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles dormaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre mais pour Callie, ce bonheur de tenir Arizona dans ses bras était une nouveauté. Ses mains restèrent sagement sur le dos de son amie lorsqu'elles continuèrent à discuter mais dès qu'Arizona fut endormie, elles se faufilèrent sous le T-shirt de la jeune fille pour caresser le creux de ses reins. Ce besoin de la câliner était plus fort qu'elle et elle ne chercha pas à lutter. Elle avait besoin de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle plaça sa main libre derrière sa tête et déposa de légers baisers sur son visage. Ce geste ne lui sembla pas étrange, au contraire, il lui parut naturel. Elle s'imaginait parfaitement le répéter chaque jour et le prolonger indéfiniment. Désormais, elle ne voyait plus Arizona comme une simple amie. Quand cette dernière se retourna dans son sommeil, Callie se cala dans son dos et passa une main sous son haut pour frôler son ventre du bout des doigts. Elle nicha son visage au creux de sa nuque et s'endormit.

_Fin Flash-Back_

- Quand tu es venue te blottir dans mes bras, j'ai ressenti un bonheur indescriptible. J'avais jamais ressenti ça, même quand j'étais dans les bras de George.

- Tu sais que j'avais senti tes baisers ?, lui révéla la jeune femme avec amusement.

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- On a toujours été très fusionnelles et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on avait des gestes plus qu'amicaux, je ne me suis pas posé de questions.

- Moi je m'en suis posées et quand j'ai commencé à haïr Carly pour avoir la chance d'être avec toi, j'ai compris que c'était pas l'effet camping mais que j'étais bien en train de tomber amoureuse de toi.

La prise de parole du premier intervenant mit fin à leur conversation. Après une journée de conférences, les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent à leur hôtel et firent un passage par le bar où elles burent du vin tout en grignotant quelques biscuits apéritifs. Elles firent le point sur leur journée puis Callie contacta sa fille par Skype. Elle fit un geste de la main à Arizona en souriant.

- Viens, rapproche toi, elle sera contente de te voir.

Arizona rapprocha son tabouret de celui de son amie. Callie plia l'étui de sa tablette de manière à le positionner verticalement, légèrement incliné, sur le comptoir. Elle se mit en relation avec Addison et sa fille apparut à l'écran.

- Coucou mon Cœur !

- Mama !, s'exclama la petite fille d'un grand sourire.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui ! Ai été au zoo avè Maina ! A donné manger pitits oiseaux.

- Dis donc tu en fais des choses avec Madrina ! Tu sais ce que c'était comme oiseau ?

Sofia leva sa tête vers sa marraine pour obtenir la réponse.

- Tu ne te souviens pas du nom que la dame t'avait dit ?, lui demanda-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux.

Sofia réfléchit.

- Pruche !

- Une perruche, corrigea tendrement Addison.

- Et Maina avait pruche su chapeau !, poursuivit la petite fille en posant sa main sur la tête.

Callie sourit.

- Et toi elle n'a pas été sur ta tête ?

- Non ! Avais un pitit peur !, lui répondit-elle en triturant ses mains.

- Tu sais que Mama a une surprise pour toi ? Regarde qui est là, lui dit-elle en se décalant légèrement pour permettre à sa fille de voir Arizona.

- Coucou Sofia !, la salua-t-elle en agitant sa main devant l'écran.

- Zona !

- Tu lui fais un bisou ?, lui demanda sa mère.

Sofia se pencha et embrassa l'endroit de l'écran où elle voyait le visage d'Arizona ce qui déclencha l'hilarité des trois adultes.

- On va te laisser aller au bain mon Cœur, on se revoit demain, d'accord ?

- D'acco' ! Mais pas aller au bain !

Sofia s'empressa de s'éclipser dans sa chambre pour échapper à sa marraine. Callie et Arizona souhaitèrent bon courage à Addison puis coupèrent la session.

- Tu vois, elle n'est pas si adorable que ça. Elle peut être un vrai petit monstre quand elle s'y met. Elle adore dire non.

Callie rangea sa tablette dans son sac et but une gorgée de vin.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé Sofia à Sonia ?

Cette question inattendue embarrassa Callie qui fit tourner le pied de son verre entre ses doigts.

- Elle travaille beaucoup. Sofia aurait passé son temps à la crèche sauf que comme je ne suis pas là, elle a besoin que quelqu'un soit près d'elle en cas de chagrin. Puis, elle n'est que mon amoureuse pour Sofia. Je ne la lui ai jamais présentée comme une seconde mère… Ça ne fait bientôt qu'un an qu'on est ensemble, c'est encore trop tôt. Je ne suis pas encore à penser à la demander en mariage.

- Tu le pensais vraiment la dernière fois lorsque tu m'as dit que je resterai l'unique amour de ta vie ?

- Oui… Même si je suis sincèrement attachée à Sonia, je sais que même si notre histoire dure, qu'on se marie et qu'on a des enfants, notre amour ne sera pas le même que celui que j'ai pu partager avec toi. Le nôtre était unique, conclut-elle d'un sourire teinté de regrets.

Mariage. Enfants. Ainsi Callie envisageait-elle un avenir sérieux avec Sonia alors qu'elle et Lauren étaient en couple depuis plus longtemps mais que de tels projets n'avaient jamais fait partie de ses pensées. Arizona commença à se poser des questions. Pourquoi cela la touchait-il autant ?

- Oui…, confirma Arizona. C'était évident entre nous… Pas besoin de mots, tu me connaissais par cœur… Tu savais exactement ce dont j'avais besoin à chaque instant… Je sais que personne ne me comprendra aussi bien que toi parce que tu connais tout de moi, le meilleur comme le pire. Notre histoire d'amour restera la plus belle que j'ai vécue et tu resteras la femme de ma vie, quoiqu'il se passe avec Lauren.

Le cœur de Callie s'emballa. Ses larmes menacèrent de couler. Après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu, elle ne pensait plus recevoir un jour une telle déclaration de la part d'Arizona. Ces mots l'emplissaient de joie autant que de tristesse. Même si elle ne lui avait pas pardonné, Arizona venait de lui avouer qu'elle resterait une des personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie et cela signifiait beaucoup pour Callie. Son ex ne la détestait plus et n'avait pas occulté leur histoire, une histoire qui avait pris fin tragiquement alors qu'à leurs yeux, elle avait toujours été destinée à perdurer éternellement d'où ces regrets qui la tenaillaient. Elle vivait une belle histoire d'amour avec Sonia mais Sonia n'était pas Arizona, là était la différence, une différence qui changeait tout. Elle n'allait néanmoins pas refuser cette amitié qui était pour elle une preuve qu'Arizona lui faisait de nouveau confiance. Elle souhaitait en être digne. Elle avait échoué en tant que petite amie, elle était déterminée à se montrer à la hauteur en tant qu'amie. Le bonheur d'Arizona était sa priorité, peu importe la place qu'elle occuperait dans sa vie.

- Je propose qu'on lève notre verre à notre première journée de réconciliation. Que cette nouvelle amitié soit aussi belle que la première.

Elles cognèrent leurs verres de vin et échangèrent un sourire avant d'en boire une gorgée. Elles dinèrent ensemble dans le restaurant de l'hôtel puis finirent leur soirée chacune dans leur chambre. Allongée dans son lit, Callie surfa sur sa tablette et s'intéressa à la ville de Minneapolis. Un sourire se dessina soudainement sur ces lèvres : son programme de l'après-midi avec Arizona était tout trouvé.


	13. Chapter 13

Merci à mes lecteurs fidèles (Am99, marmionne, seve2904) pour vos reviews ainsi qu'aux petits nouveaux (Aoquesth, kalex44). Je vais tâcher d'être à la hauteur de vos attentes mais pour le premier baiser Calzona, seve2904, il va encore falloir être un peu patiente. Je préfère qu'elles se retrouvent progressivement et naturellement mais il arrivera ;) En attendant voilà une suite 100 % Calzona.

* * *

Comme chaque matin, le buffet du petit-déjeuner offrait une multitude de produits qui aiguisaient l'appétit d'Arizona. Alors qu'elle se composait une assiette copieuse mais néanmoins équilibrée, Callie surgit à ses côtés.

- Hey ! Je nous ai trouvé un programme d'enfer pour cette après-midi, lui annonça-t-elle, les yeux pétillants d'excitation.

- On a déjà un programme de prévu.

- Oh oublie cette stupide conférence ! Le débat de cette après-midi ne concerne même pas nos spécialités. Non toi et moi, cette après-midi, on va aller au Mall of America, lui révéla-t-elle d'un immense sourire.

- Tu veux aller faire du shopping ?, la questionna son amie avec scepticisme.

- Oui, dans le plus grand centre commercial des Etats-Unis, ça vaut le coup d'œil !

Callie se garda bien de lui dévoiler ses véritables intentions mais intérieurement, elle avait hâte de vivre la surprise spéciale qu'elle avait prévue pour son amie. Arizona hésita quelques secondes, le temps qu'elle reconnaisse qu'une après-midi de shopping aux côtés de Callie la tentait plus que de longs discours dans un auditorium.

- Ok je suis partante !

Ravie d'entendre la réponse qu'elle attendait, Callie l'embrassa spontanément sur la joue pour la remercier puis se prépara à son tour une assiette à déguster en suivant les recommandations d'Arizona. Dès que la première conférence de la journée fut terminée, les deux amies retournèrent à l'hôtel se changer. Callie avait en effet conseillé à Arizona de mettre une tenue plus décontractée mais surtout confortable. C'était ce mot qui avait interpellé la jeune femme. Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de porter des vêtements confortables pour faire du shopping ?

Callie avait gardé le mystère ce qui avait commencé à éveiller les soupçons d'Arizona. Elle lui cachait forcément quelque chose. Après le déjeuner, les jeunes femmes commandèrent un taxi et partirent à la découverte de ce centre commercial réputé pour sa démesure. Dès qu'elles franchirent les portes, elles comprirent que les superlatifs généralement employés pour le décrire n'étaient pas excessifs. Les magasins semblaient s'aligner indéfiniment, des escalators menaient aux étages supérieurs qui regorgeaient d'autant de boutiques. C'était un véritable temple dédié à la consommation. Elles s'avancèrent dans ce dédale de galeries en contemplant les vitrines des boutiques mais Callie les mena rapidement à l'espace où se situaient les attractions qui faisaient la richesse de ce centre commercial.

- Tu m'as emmenée ici pour qu'on s'amuse ?, lui demanda Arizona de plus en plus surprise par le programme qu'elle leur avait concocté.

- Oui, ça ne te tente pas ?

Elles déambulèrent entre les nombreux manèges jusqu'à ce que Callie trouve l'attraction qu'elle avait repérée la veille sur le site Internet.

- Un petit tour sur celle-là, ça te dit ?

Intitulé Brain Surge, le manège était composé de nacelles destinées à accueillir chacune deux personnes. A disposition des clients se trouvait un levier qui permettait de faire tourner les sièges vers l'avant ou vers l'arrière en plus de la rotation qu'effectuait naturellement le manège. Arizona regarda avec peine les participants être retournés dans tous les sens. Elle accepta néanmoins d'y faire un tour, ceux qui n'activaient pas le levier ne semblaient pas trop incommodés. Elle partagerait sa nacelle avec son ex, elle ne craignait rien. Callie se rendit à une caisse automatique pour obtenir des tickets puis après avoir fait la queue, elles montèrent à bord de l'attraction. Elles baissèrent leurs harnais de sécurité puis échangèrent un regard complice. Ados, elles avaient eu l'habitude de tester les attractions les plus sensationnelles ensemble. Le manège se mit en route et Arizona commença à paniquer lorsqu'elle vit la main de Callie se rapprocher du levier.

- Non Callie, non !

Trop tard. Leur nacelle se mit à basculer vers l'avant avant de faire une rotation complète vers l'arrière lorsque Callie l'actionna dans l'autre sens. Arizona poussa un cri et s'agrippa à son harnais en fermant les yeux. Son ex continua son petit jeu tout du long, tantôt lui faisant faire des loopings complets en arrière, tantôt en avant. Elle était toute aussi désorientée qu'Arizona mais elle aimait ces sensations et surtout, elle savourait cette petite revanche qu'elle lui avait concoctée. L'attraction ne dura que deux minutes, mais pour Arizona, ce fut deux minutes de supplice interminables. Lorsqu'enfin le manège ralentit, elle ouvrit les yeux avec soulagement et fusilla du regard son amie qui éclata de rire. Dès qu'elles furent libérées du harnais de protection, elle s'empressa de descendre de son instrument de torture et, les jambes tremblantes, s'adossa à la barrière le temps de retrouver son équilibre. Callie s'approcha d'elle en continuant de rire et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je suis désolée. C'était simplement une petite vengeance personnelle pour tout ce que tu m'as fait vivre.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa tempe pour se faire pardonner. Nullement rancunière, Arizona posa sa tête sur son épaule alors que l'environnement autour d'elle continuait d'être instable à ses yeux.

- Laisse-moi le temps de retrouver mon équilibre et je te règlerai ton compte.

Ses sensations de vertige passées, Arizona releva la tête et regarda autour d'elle les attractions qui s'y trouvaient.

- Une descente rapide dans l'eau, ça te tente ?

- Tu sais que je suis partante pour tout !

Les tickets pris, elles empruntèrent la queue qui leur donnait un aperçu du décor à travers lequel leur embarcation allait évoluer. Arrivées au point de départ, elles s'installèrent à l'avant du bateau alors que deux personnes prenaient place derrière elles. Callie se rapprocha d'Arizona en l'adossant contre elle et enlaça sa taille. Ce geste avait été un réflexe naturel et ce n'est qu'après coup qu'elle réalisa qu'il était peut-être déplacé dans le cadre d'une stricte amitié mais ne recevant aucun reproche de la part d'Arizona, elle ne retira pas ses bras.

- Accroche-toi bien, c'est toi qui vas prendre toute l'eau.

- C'est ça qui est amusant, non ?, lui rétorqua Arizona en tournant la tête en arrière en souriant.

Lorsqu'elle reporta son regard devant elle, la jeune femme posa ses mains sur celles de son ex. Sa conscience lui soufflait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû accepter cette étreinte vis-à-vis de Lauren et Sonia mais son cœur l'empêchait de repousser tout geste venant de Callie. Elle se convainquit que ce n'était qu'amical pour ne pas culpabiliser et profita ainsi d'autant mieux de ces quelques minutes dans ses bras. Après un parcours plutôt calme seulement ponctué d'une chute, leur tour s'acheva par une descente rapide qui les éclaboussa fortement. C'est humides qu'elles quittèrent l'embarcation en riant pour rejoindre la terre ferme. Elles retirèrent leurs vestes qui avaient été les principales victimes des éclaboussures et retournèrent vers l'espace commercial. La vitrine imposante de la boutique « American Girl » attira alors leur attention. C'était un véritable paradis pour les petites filles qui pouvaient déjeuner avec leurs poupées dans un bistro, leur offrir une nouvelle coupe de cheveux dans le salon de coiffure qui leur était réservé ou bien leur acheter de nouvelles tenues pour compléter leur garde-robe.

- Sofia serait aux anges. Elle a une poupée qui provient de cette boutique. Elle lui a été offerte par nos mères pour ses deux ans. C'est une petite poupée mexicaine qu'elle trimbale partout.

- Viens on va y faire un tour !

Callie se laissa entraîner dans la boutique où Arizona découvrit bien vite la difficulté que rencontraient toutes les mères lorsqu'elles pénétraient dans ce genre de magasins : tout était irrésistible. Elle se promena dans le rayon des vêtements et découvrit qu'il était possible d'acheter un ensemble qui contenait la tenue pour la poupée ainsi que pour la petite fille. Elle se tourna aussitôt vers Callie.

- Tu crois que je peux en acheter une pour Sofia ?

- Ça lui ferait très plaisir, lui répondit la mère de la petite fille d'un sourire attendri.

Telle une petite fille à qui on venait d'autoriser de choisir un jouet, Arizona se réjouit et prit plaisir à fouiller le rayon. Au final, elle se retrouva avec deux ensembles dans les mains : une robe et un pyjama. Elle passa à la caisse régler ses achats et les faire emballer puis donna le sac à Callie.

- Tu lui diras que c'est de la part de Zona.

Elles quittèrent la boutique et retournèrent flâner dans les allées du centre commercial. Cédant à la tentation du lieu, elles s'adonnèrent à une séance de shopping où elles firent flamber leurs cartes bancaires. Les bras chargés de paquets, elles continuaient leur exploration lorsqu'elles tombèrent sur une boutique particulière appelée « chapelle de l'amour » qui se vantaient de célébrer des mariages.

- Il y a vraiment des gens qui se marient ici ?, se demanda Arizona.

Curieuses, elles s'approchèrent de la vitrine où étaient exposées des robes de mariées et distinguèrent dans le fond de la pièce ce qui semblait être la chapelle.

- Viens !, lança Callie à son amie en lui donnant une tape dans le dos au passage.

Elles entrèrent dans la boutique en saluant la propriétaire et s'avancèrent jusqu'au cordon qui bloquait l'entrée de la chapelle. Le lieu se résumait à quelques bancs blancs placés en colonnes devant une arche blanche ornée d'une liane de fleurs. Quelques bouquets et chandeliers venaient compléter ici et là le décor somme toute très sommaire de cette pièce aux murs blancs.

- Je trouve ça vraiment spécial, chuchota Arizona. Comment des gens peuvent se marier dans un centre commercial ? Ça n'a rien de romantique !

- Oui mais c'est original et un peu fou, c'est ce que certaines personnes recherchent. Tout dépend de l'idée que tu te fais du mariage. Si tu le vois comme un engagement sérieux, sacré, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas pour toi mais pour d'autres, ce n'est qu'une officialisation de leur amour qui peut avoir lieu n'importe où. Ça met un peu de fantaisie à quelque chose de très administratif.

- Tu te marierais ici, toi ?

- Non ! J'accorde bien trop d'importance au mariage pour dire oui dans un lieu comme celui-ci. Je te l'accorde, c'est assez glauque.

La propriétaire s'approcha d'elles en leur offrant son sourire le plus commercial.

- Bonjour, je peux vous renseigner mesdemoiselles ?

- Oh non, on était simplement curieuses de découvrir la chapelle, lui expliqua Arizona.

- Nous célébrons les mariages entre femmes si c'est ce que vous souhaitez savoir.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avant de sourire.

- On n'est pas en couple, lui précisa Arizona.

- Oh, désolée. Vous aviez l'air assez proches. Encore toutes mes excuses. En tous cas, vous feriez un très joli couple, ajouta-t-elle avant de retourner derrière son comptoir, quelque peu gênée de sa maladresse.

- On ferait mieux de sortir d'ici avant qu'elle nous marie, chuchota Arizona en riant.

Elles gratifièrent la commerçante d'un au revoir en la remerciant puis reprirent leur visite.

- En tous cas cette chapelle, c'est vraiment pas mon style.

- Tu l'imagines comment ton mariage ?, lui demanda Callie.

- Quand on était ensemble, j'avais toujours pensé qu'on se marierait en famille aux Hamptons, dans le jardin ou sur la plage… Quelque chose de simple, familial mais romantique… On aurait eu évidemment de belles robes mais pas trop volumineuses non plus, nos pères se seraient fait une fierté de nous accompagner jusque devant la personne qui aurait officié le mariage, nos mères auraient pleuré comme des madeleines et nos frères et sœurs se seraient amusés à nous stresser toute la matinée.

Callie rit doucement.

- Oui, c'est le mariage que j'imaginais aussi, lui confia-t-elle avec mélancolie.

- Ça aurait été un beau mariage, conclut Arizona avant de préférer s'intéresser aux vitrines des boutiques près desquelles elles marchaient.

Callie n'en pensa pas moins et se perdit dans ses pensées. Cette proximité avec Arizona devenait de plus en plus pesante. N'être que son amie, sans aucune ambiguïté cette fois-ci, n'était pas aussi simple. Leur complicité qui allait au-delà de l'amitié sans franchir encore pour autant la frontière de l'amour rendait leur relation inqualifiable et prêtait à confusion, en témoignait la méprise de cette malheureuse femme. A cela s'ajoutaient ces regrets qui persistaient dès qu'elles évoquaient ensemble leur passé, ces « et s'il n'y avait pas eu l'accident », comment auraient été leurs vies ? Seraient-elles aujourd'hui mariées avec un enfant ? Deux ou plus ?

- Je commence à avoir faim, pas toi ?

La voix d'Arizona la tira de ses réflexions.

- Si, on n'a qu'à manger ici.

Elles se mirent en quête d'un restaurant et atterrirent au Buffalo Wild Wings dont la spécialité était les ailes de poulet. Après avoir passé leur commande, elles jetèrent un œil aux diverses écrans accrochés aux murs qui retransmettaient les matchs de différents sports.

- Tu joues encore de temps en temps au basket ?, demanda Arizona à son ex.

Callie et Arizona avaient touché leur premier ballon de basket à l'âge de deux ans. Passionné de basketball, Carlos avait voulu initier sa fille à la pratique de ce sport dès son plus jeune âge. Ce n'est cependant qu'à l'âge de six ans que Callie avait commencé à développer de véritables capacités en partie grâce à sa grande taille qui lui permettait de dominer ses adversaires. Elle avait pratiqué ce sport en équipe jusqu'à l'Université puis avait préféré arrêter lorsqu'elle était entrée à l'école de médecine afin de se consacrer entièrement à ses études. Arizona avait toujours été sa plus fervente supportrice même si elle avait préféré se tourner vers le volleyball.

- Ca fait des années que je n'ai pas touché un ballon. Entre mon métier et ma vie de mère, j'ai peu de temps libre. Par contre, je ne manque jamais un match des Miami Heat, spécifia-t-elle fièrement.

- Ca je m'en serais doutée. Je maudissais ces soirs de basket. Je devais faire des pieds et des mains pour obtenir ton attention.

- Tu oublies qu'il y a des soirs où j'ai renoncé à regarder des matchs pour passer du temps avec toi.

_Flash-Back_

Callie sortit de la salle de bain en frottant ses cheveux mouillés avec une serviette puis se dirigea vers la chambre où Arizona lisait un livre sur leur lit. Elle s'assit en bordure de celui-ci et s'empressa d'allumer la télé.

- Le match n'a pas commencé !, se réjouit-elle avec soulagement.

- Ça aurait été dommage que tu loupes les dix premières secondes, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer..., la charia sa petite amie.

- Je préfère ignorer tes moqueries.

Elle posa la télécommande et faufila sa main sous le débardeur de sa petite amie.

- Comment va notre petit bout ce soir ?

- Je crois qu'il n'a pas très envie de dormir, lui répondit Arizona avec amusement alors qu'elle sentait les mouvements de son bébé.

Callie esquissa un sourire attendri qui se transforma rapidement en une moue boudeuse.

- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir le sentir…

- Sois patiente. Toi tu ne le perçois peut-être pas encore mais lui réagit au son de ta voix. Dès que tu lui parles, il se calme. Il y a déjà un lien de créer entre vous deux.

Callie remonta le débardeur de sa compagne et approcha son visage du ventre arrondi.

- Salut mon bébé !

Tout en caressant le ventre, Callie raconta en détails à son enfant le déroulement de son intervention du jour : une double fracture tibia péroné. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise et à laquelle elle ne renoncerait pour rien au monde, excepté son match de basket. Dès qu'il commença, elle interrompit son récit pour lui commenter le match. Arizona leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa lecture. Quand les prémices de la fatigue se firent sentir, elle ferma son livre et regarda quelques minutes du match avant de se lasser.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, je crois qu'il s'est endormi.

- Ça se voit que c'est pas mon fils biologique, plaisanta Callie, les yeux toujours rivés vers l'écran, en se redressant.

Arizona la réprima d'une tape sur la tête et s'allongea sous les draps. Captivée par son match, Callie n'esquissa aucun geste envers elle et ne remarqua pas son air dépité. Arizona tenta alors une nouvelle fois de s'intéresser à la passion de sa petite amie mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'avait qu'une envie : passer un moment de tendresse avec elle. Elle glissa sa main sous le T-shirt de sa petite amie et caressa son dos.

- J'ai envie de toi…

Callie lâcha un juron en espagnol alors que son équipe venait de se faire devancer. Désappointée, Arizona abandonna et lui tourna le dos pour trouver le sommeil. Lorsque la publicité fut lancée, la jeune cubaine fit part de ses commentaires sur le match à sa petite amie mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, elle tourna la tête et découvrit sa position. Elle se pencha vers elle en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

- Tu dors ?

- J'avais envie de toi mais toi, apparemment, tu préfères la compagnie de ta télé alors je vous laisse en tête à tête.

Comprenant qu'elle avait froissé ses hormones par son comportement, Callie éteignit la télévision et la roula sur le dos.

- Pardon…

- Va falloir plus qu'un simple mot pour que je te pardonne…

Callie lui sourit et frotta son nez contre le sien, certaine de venir ainsi à bout de sa bouderie. Arizona ne résista pas longtemps à cette marque d'affection et glissa ses bras autour de son cou. Leurs lèvres s'apprivoisèrent lentement avant que leurs langues ne se cherchent et ne se lancent dans un ballet sensuel ponctué de gémissements. Callie repoussa le drap qui couvrait le corps de sa petite amie et lui ôta son débardeur avant de venir s'allonger sur elle en soutenant son poids à l'aide de ses coudes. Elle captura de nouveau temporairement ses lèvres puis couvrit son visage de baisers, mordilla ses lobes d'oreille avec tendresse et suçota sensuellement la peau sensible de son cou. Son doux supplice s'appliqua ensuite sur sa poitrine puis se déplaça vers son ventre qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement ces temps-ci alors qu'il abritait le fruit de leur amour. Elle le chérit longuement avant que son rôle d'amante ne reprenne le dessus. Elle retira les derniers vêtements de sa petite amie en continuant d'éveiller son désir par des baisers savamment distillés puis, débarrassée de ses propres vêtements, elle invita d'une voix sensuelle Arizona à reprendre sa position initiale pour venir se blottir dans son dos. Ainsi, leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un. Callie frôla du bout des doigts les jambes d'Arizona qui s'écartèrent naturellement alors que des frissons se propageaient dans tout son corps. Les doigts de la jeune cubaine contournèrent l'endroit où ils étaient le plus désirés et remontèrent cajoler la poitrine généreuse qui s'offrait à eux. Les soupirs d'Arizona augmentèrent autant que sa frustration. Elle tourna la tête pour protester mais des lèvres gourmandes empêchèrent les siennes de prononcer le moindre mot. Callie avait envie de la choyer ce qui signifiait qu'Arizona allait devoir patienter. Son cou subit un nouvel assaut de ses lèvres alors que ses doigts redescendaient faire frissonner sa peau. Après de longues minutes d'attente, Arizona sentit enfin la main de Callie se poser exactement là où elle le souhaitait et haleta lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent un endroit particulièrement sensible de son anatomie, déjà bien excité.

- Je t'aime mon Amour…, lui chuchota Callie au creux de l'oreille.

Elle appliqua une légère pression et se délecta des gémissements de sa petite amie lorsqu'elle entama une série de mouvements circulaires : c'était la plus belle mélodie qu'elle connaissait. Un bien-être indescriptible grandissait lentement au creux de l'intimité d'Arizona mais elle voulait plus. Elle estimait avoir suffisamment attendu pour enfin être pleinement comblée.

- Callie, s'il te plait…

Callie prit le temps de se jouer une dernière fois d'elle et parsema son épaule de baisers jusqu'à son cou avant de contempler son visage lorsqu'elle prit finalement lentement possession de son corps. Arizona lâcha un gémissement guttural et ferma les yeux lorsque sa petite amie commença à aller et venir en elle. Elle était parfaitement bien. Callie lui souffla des mots d'amour au creux de l'oreille tout en déposant de temps à autre un baiser sur sa joue ou sa tempe jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son corps trembler alors que des vagues de plaisir le parcouraient. Elle laissa sa petite amie se remettre doucement de son plaisir intense en continuant de la câliner un instant puis eut un geste qui la fit rire aux éclats : Elle ne put s'empêcher de rallumer la télévision pour se tenir au courant du score en cours. C'était la dernière fois qu'elles avaient fait l'amour. Le jour suivant, un chauffard avait brisé leur bonheur.

_Fin Flash-Back_

- Ca restait néanmoins rare, lui rétorqua Arizona avant de sourire. Mais dans le fond, ça m'amusait bien de te voir si enflammée devant ton écran et le reste du temps, tu étais parfaite avec moi. J'adorais quand tu racontais tes journées à notre fils et que je le sentais bouger en moi…

- J'ai compris ce que tu avais ressenti quand j'ai eu Sofia. J'attendais le soir avec impatience car c'est là qu'elle était la plus active. Quoiqu'une fois, elle s'est manifestée en pleine intervention et le pire c'est qu'elle n'arrêtait pas, lui raconta-t-elle en riant avant de réaliser l'effet que pouvaient avoir ses souvenirs sur son ex. Oh, pardon, je ne devrais pas te raconter ça. Qu'est-ce que je peux être stupide !

- Callie, ça va, tu peux me parler de ta grossesse. J'ai envie de savoir ce que tu as vécu après mon départ.

Le serveur leur apporta leurs barquettes de manchons de poulet. Arizona piocha dans celle de Callie pour goûter la sauce épicée qu'elle avait choisie et le regretta rapidement. Son palais était en feu. Elle s'empressa de vider un verre d'eau alors que la jeune cubaine dégustait son morceau sans sourciller. Tout en dînant, Callie partagea avec Arizona son expérience de femme enceinte de la découverte de sa grossesse jusqu'à son accouchement.

_Flash-Back_

Depuis qu'elle avait quitté son lit le matin-même, Callie avait ressenti des contractions mais butée, la jeune femme avait tenu à réaliser l'arthroplastie de la hanche de l'un de ses patients malgré la mise en garde de Mark qui désapprouvait son choix. Ce dernier avait alors engagé Cristina pour veiller sur elle mais cette abondance de bienveillance de la part de ses collègues qui s'assuraient de son bien-être toutes les deux minutes commençait à l'agacer.

- Je vais bien, d'accord ?, répliqua Callie en sortant de son opération. Je vais seulement expulser un bébé de mon vagin d'ici de nombreuses heures alors…

Elle se stoppa net ce qui inquiéta aussitôt sa résidente du jour.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux.

Cristina bipa aussitôt Mark et accompagna Callie jusqu'au service d'obstétrique. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles la jeune cubaine fit vivre un enfer à ceux qui l'entouraient en attendant que son col soit complètement dilaté. Mark se dévoua pour lui masser les lombaires, Cristina s'assura qu'elle avait à boire ou à manger mais les attentions de ses collègues ne suffirent pas à calmer Callie qui au-delà d'une douleur physique était confrontée à une douleur mentale presque plus insoutenable que ses contractions qui ne cessaient de se rapprocher. A présent allongée sur son lit et calmée, elle ne pensait qu'à une seule personne alors qu'elle allait vivre un des plus beaux moments de sa vie.

- J'aurais dû vivre ce moment-là avec Arizona, déclara-t-elle en fixant le plafond. C'est elle qui aurait dû être sur ce lit et moi qui aurais dû tenir sa main. J'aurais tenté de soulager sa douleur du mieux que j'aurais pu, je l'aurais rassurée en lui disant que tout allait bien se passer parce qu'elle est la personne la plus fantastique que je connaisse…

Elle se mit à sourire.

- Elle m'aurait certainement reproché d'avoir insisté pour qu'elle porte ce bébé, de l'avoir mise enceinte dans un sens et elle m'aurait menacé de représailles mais tout ça n'aurait eu aucune importance parce qu'à la fin elle aurait eu un bébé dans ses bras et qu'elle aurait tout oublié.

Elle regarda son ami dans les yeux alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Je peux pas le faire sans elle, Mark. J'ai besoin d'elle.

Mark fut touché par son désarroi et chercha aussitôt une solution. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pourrait jamais remplacer la jeune pédiatre à ses côtés. Il devait la lui ramener près d'elle coûte que coûte et eut soudainement une idée. Peut-être ne pouvait-elle pas être physiquement près d'elle mais auditivement, si.

- Tu veux qu'on l'appelle ?

C'était de la folie mais en cet instant, Callie ne pensait pas raisonnablement. Elle avait besoin d'avoir un signe d'Arizona quel qu'il soit. Elle hocha la tête et Mark se démena pour trouver le numéro de la clinique de Namboze qu'il appela après s'être assuré une nouvelle fois que c'était bien le souhait de son amie. Il se présenta sous une fausse identité et demanda à parler au Docteur Robbins. Il patienta un instant et passa le téléphone à Callie.

- Dr. Robbins, j'écoute.

Callie resta silencieuse, écoutant religieusement les « Allô » répétés dans l'appareil face à son mutisme prolongé. Elle en oublia la douleur des contractions, le lieu où elle était, le moment fort en émotions qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre, seule comptait cette voix qu'elle avait rêvé d'entendre à nouveau. A l'autre bout du fil, Arizona pouvait entendre sa respiration. Elle tenta une dernière fois de faire réagir son interlocuteur mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, elle raccrocha et repartit travailler. Callie sortit enfin de sa torpeur et rendit le téléphone à Mark.

- Elle a raccroché.

- Tu veux que je la rappelle ?

Callie secoua la tête et grimaça alors que ses contractions lui rappelaient qu'elle était sur le point de donner la vie.

- J'ai entendu sa voix, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Va plutôt chercher le Dr. Ryan et dis-lui que j'ai envie de pousser !

Face à ce regain d'énergie, Mark s'exécuta aussitôt et le Dr. Ryan vint l'examiner dans les minutes qui suivirent. Alors qu'elle poussait sur les ordres de son obstétricienne, Callie pensa à Arizona et leur fils disparu. Pour eux, elle se devait de mettre au monde cette petite fille en bonne santé, elle ne devait pas échouer une nouvelle fois. Tout au long de ses efforts, elle se raccrocha à cette pensée et quand le nouveau-né émit son premier cri, Callie poussa un profond soupir de soulagement avant de fondre en larmes sous le flot d'émotions qui l'envahissait. Le Dr. Ryan enveloppa le bébé dans un linge et le déposa sur la poitrine de sa mère qui découvrit pour la première fois le bonheur de serrer son enfant contre soi. Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres venait de panser une de ses plaies.

_Fin Flash-Back _

Arizona n'avait jamais su qu'un des prénoms de l'enfant avait été choisi en son honneur et elle en fut touchée. Nick ne lui avait pas menti, Callie avait pensé à elle à chaque instant de sa grossesse.

- Je me souviens de ce coup de fil étrange. Je n'entendais que la respiration de la personne mais je ne me suis pas posé plus de questions que ça. Je me suis dit que ça devait certainement être une erreur.

- Maintenant tu sais que c'était moi. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de te parler. J'avais peur que tu raccroches dès que tu entendrais le son de ma voix.

- C'est ce que j'aurais probablement fait, reconnut la jeune femme en terminant sa barquette. Tu aurais des photos de Sofia à la naissance sur toi ?

Callie rapprocha son siège de celui de son ex et lui montra les photos qu'elle conservait sur son portable.

- Voilà à la naissance.

- C'est fou ce qu'elle te ressemble. On dirait toi bébé sur cette photo que tes parents ont dans leur salon.

- Et là, c'était le jour de ses deux ans, indiqua la jeune mère en passant à une nouvelle photo. Elle avait mis du chocolat partout sur sa frimousse comme tu peux le voir.

Arizona rit.

- Non c'est pas vrai !, s'exclama-t-elle en découvrant la photo suivante. Tu lui avais acheté un body des Miami Heat ?

- Attends elle adore regarder les matchs avec moi ! Maintenant elle a un superbe T-shirt et la casquette qui va avec !, lui apprit-elle avec fierté.

Arizona secoua doucement la tête, un tendre sourire aux lèvres. Elles regardèrent encore quelques photos mais l'heure tournant, elles réglèrent la note et se dirigèrent vers la sortie du centre.

- On aura quand même passé une bonne après-midi.

- Oui, tu as eu une bonne idée, admit Arizona.

Callie s'arrêta soudainement.

- On n'a même pas immortalisé notre visite !

Les deux jeunes femmes déposèrent leurs paquets au sol puis se rapprochèrent pour prendre une photo avec le portable de Callie. Elles visionnèrent le résultat et satisfaites, elles récupèrent leurs achats. De retour à l'hôtel, elles se quittèrent sur une bise en se souhaitant une bonne nuit. Après sa douche, Callie se coucha et ne put s'empêcher de contempler la photo qu'elle avait prise. Elle l'envoya à Arizona avec le message suivant : « En souvenir de cette journée… ». Arizona sourit en ouvrant le message et lui répondit : « T'as raison, parfois, ça vaut vraiment le coup de sécher ) ». Elles échangèrent ainsi encore quelques messages puis toutes deux eurent le même réflexe avant de couper leurs portables : elles mirent la photo en écran de veille. Lorsque leurs chambres furent plongées dans le noir, elles pensèrent à la journée du lendemain. Elles allaient devoir se séparer temporairement et retrouver leur vie dans leur ville respective, avec leur petite amie qu'elles avaient toutes deux le sentiment d'avoir trahies à des moments. Le retour à la vie quotidienne sans l'autre allait être rude après ce séjour durant lequel elles ne s'étaient quittées que la nuit. Cette après-midi au centre commercial était venue bouclée en beauté ces trois jours de retrouvailles. Leur duo amical avait été reformé et toutes deux savaient que l'amour qui avait existé une fois entre elles pouvait désormais renaître à tout moment.

* * *

Si vous souhaitez vivre la même expérience qu'Arizona et Callie lors de leurs attractions, c'est par ici :

**Brain Surge** : watch?v=qyct6yiVjAc

**Log Chute** : watch?v=0VfzfgXkRWA


	14. Chapter 14

Désolée pour cette longue attente mais je viens seulement de retrouver ma connexion Internet. Encore merci pour vos reviews ! Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Arizona et Callie sirotaient une boisson fraîche à l'un des bars de l'aéroport lorsque leur vol pour Chicago fut annoncé. En échangeant leurs horaires de départ lors du petit-déjeuner, elles avaient découvert que leur séparation était repoussée de quelques heures ce qui avait temporairement atténué la mélancolie qui ne les quittait pas depuis la veille au soir. A bord de l'avion, elles usèrent d'amabilité et avec un peu de courtoisie, elles parvinrent à se retrouver côte à côte.

- Toujours aussi angoissée en avion ?, demanda Callie à son ex en bouclant sa ceinture.

- Ca n'a pas changé en quatre ans mais ça ne m'empêche pas de le prendre.

Lorsque l'avion quitta le sol, Callie s'empara de la main d'Arizona et démarra une discussion destinée à distraire la jeune femme. Le vol fut court, trop au goût d'Arizona qui en avait oublié sa phobie. Cette retenue inhabituelle qui avait surgi lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées s'estompait peu à peu et leur relation retrouvait progressivement tout son naturel. Callie avait caressé sa main du pouce, Arizona avait ri sur son épaule. Une fois de plus elles avaient oublié le temps présent pour vivre les souvenirs du passé mais lorsqu'elles foulèrent le sol de Chicago, la bulle d'insouciance dans laquelle elles avaient vécu depuis trois jours éclata pour laisser place à la réalité. En venant à cette conférence, elles avaient laissé une vie sentimentale derrière elles qu'il était temps à présent de retrouver mais toutes deux se posaient intérieurement la même question : Ce séjour allait-il changer la relation qu'elles entretenaient avec leur petite amie ?

En attendant leurs prochains vols, elles partagèrent une pizza puis ce fut l'heure pour Callie d'embarquer.

- Bon et bien, on se revoit le week-end prochain, rappela la jeune cubaine pour tenter d'adoucir cette séparation.

- Tu embrasses bien Sofia pour moi.

- Promis.

Elles échangèrent leurs adresses mails puis Callie se rapprocha d'Arizona et la serra dans ses bras en lui faisant promettre de prendre soin d'elle. Arizona acquiesça et renforça leur étreinte. Elle ne dura que quelques secondes mais fut suffisamment intense pour qu'elles se témoignent l'affection particulière qui continuait de les lier. Callie déposa un baiser sur sa tempe puis récupéra sa valise et préféra gagner son avion. Arizona la regarda s'éloigner sur la passerelle puis trouva un endroit où se poser pour continuer la lecture de son livre en attendant que les passagers à destination de Philadelphie soient appelés.

* * *

Depuis les bras de sa marraine, Sofia guettait impatiemment l'arrivée de sa mère alors que les passagers de son vol affluaient. Soudainement, elle aperçut le visage familier de celle-ci et le désigna du doigt en souriant.

- Là ! Mama !

Addison suivit son index et vérifia qu'elle disait vrai avant de la laisser parcourir les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de sa mère.

- Mama !

Agréablement surprise par cette venue inattendue, Callie retrouva le sourire et la souleva dans ses bras pour la couvrir de baisers.

- Ce que tu m'as manqué mon bébé !

- Yegade Mama, y ai ballon !

Elle tira sur le ruban qui était solidement accroché à son poignet pour attraper un ballon rouge où était inscrit « Welcome Home ! ».

- C'est pour Mama le ballon ?, lui demanda-t-elle avant de remarquer sa tenue.

Si elle connaissait la jupe en jean qu'elle portait pour la lui avoir achetée, il n'en était pas de même du haut rose pêche qui était typiquement le genre de vêtements sophistiqués que lui offrait sa marraine.

- T'as encore eu ta marraine toi. Elle t'a acheté de nouveaux vêtements, hein ?

Sofia confirma et c'est avec un regard gentiment réprobateur qu'elle salua Addison.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ! Il a encore fallu que tu la gâtes.

- C'est mon rôle de marraine. Toi tu dis non à tout et moi je la couvre de cadeaux ! Elle te déteste, elle m'adore, ainsi est faite la vie ! En plus je ne la vois pas souvent.

- Ça c'est l'excuse que vous me sortez tous dès que vous faites des folies !

Addison s'occupa de la valise de Callie pour laisser son amie profiter de sa fille et la guida jusqu'à la place de parking où elle avait stationné le véhicule de la jeune femme. Afin de la laisser se remettre du décalage horaire et de la fatigue de son voyage, elle s'installa derrière le volant.

- Alors avec Arizona ?, s'empressa-t-elle de lui demander en démarrant la voiture.

- C'était magique…, lui avoua Callie d'un doux sourire. C'était comme si ces quatre dernières années n'avaient jamais existé. La seule différence, c'est que parfois il y avait cette gêne entre nous. Je crois qu'Arizona a ressenti la même chose que moi. Officiellement, on est amies mais on a toujours eu une amitié tellement fusionnelle que c'est dur de s'imposer des limites maintenant. Je te cache pas que parfois, j'ai été un peu trop tactile… Je pense pas que Sonia aurait apprécié mais c'était naturel. Il n'y avait aucune arrière-pensée de ma part. J'ai grandi avec elle alors c'est normal que j'ai toujours cette affection pour elle.

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier auprès de moi mais j'en conclus que c'est toi que tu cherches à rassurer parce que tu te sens coupable vis-à-vis de Sonia.

- Pas du tout !, lui rétorqua-t-elle de mauvaise foi avant de céder sous le regard insistant d'Addison. Bon d'accord mais je n'ai pas embrassé Arizona, je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

- Mais tu aurais voulu.

- Je t'assure que non. Simplement… Parfois je me suis demandée où en serait notre relation s'il n'y avait pas eu cet accident, c'est vrai. J'ai été en couple avec Arizona pendant dix-sept ans, c'est normal que je me pose des questions.

- Et tu ne penses pas que vous devriez avoir une conversation à propos de cette « amitié » ?

- On vient de se retrouver, ça serait précipité. Puis quoiqu'on ressente, on est en couple toutes les deux.

- C'est vrai qu'un an et deux ans de relation sont un obstacle majeur à la reprise d'une relation de dix-sept ans, reprit-elle son argument avec ironie.

Callie la réprima amicalement du regard.

- J'ai envie de prendre mon temps. Je ne dis pas que je ne retournerai jamais avec Arizona, je veux simplement faire les choses bien, étape par étape. Sonia est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, je ne vais pas tout foutre en l'air sur un coup de tête pour me rendre compte qu'au final, c'était une erreur ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai une chance de me remettre avec l'amour de ma vie et crois-moi, j'en ai conscience. Je la saisirai mais en temps voulu. Cette fois-ci, je veux que ma relation avec Arizona dure jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Mais si ça peut te réjouir, j'ai vraiment hâte de la retrouver ce samedi, conclut-elle en souriant.

- Youpi !, s'enthousiasma avec moquerie son amie.

Dès qu'elle posa sa valise dans son appartement, Callie fut entrainée dans la chambre de sa fille par cette dernière qui tenait absolument à lui montrer le tipi personnalisé avec son initiale que lui avait confectionné sa marraine ainsi que tous les autres cadeaux auxquels elle avait eu droit. Parmi eux figurait une paire de lunettes de soleil que Sofia plaça fièrement sur son nez avant de se mettre à se déhancher ce qui fit beaucoup rire Addison qui avait en mémoire une scène pratiquement similaire.

- Là pas de doute, elle tient de toi.

_Flash-Back_

Addison se dirigeait vers le numéro d'appartement qu'on lui avait indiqué lorsqu'elle entendit de la musique y résonner. Elle tendit l'oreille un instant puis frappa. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle tourna la poignée et fut surprise de constater que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Elle entra et fut alors le témoin d'un spectacle auquel elle fut gênée d'assister. Lunettes de soleil sur le nez, Callie préparait le repas en dansant, seulement vêtue d'un T-shirt et d'une culotte particulièrement sexy. Addison se racla la gorge en cognant de nouveau à la porte. Callie sursauta en l'apercevant et se stoppa net, au comble de la gêne. Elle se dépêcha d'aller couper la musique et retira ses lunettes.

- Désolée, je ne vous avais pas entendue. Je reviens.

Callie s'éclipsa dans sa chambre le temps d'enfiler un pantalon puis revint auprès de sa collègue.

- Encore désolée. J'étais de garde cette nuit et je viens seulement de me lever. Arizona est au travail et les moments où elle n'est pas là sont les seuls moments où je peux décompresser, lui confia-t-elle en riant nerveusement. Vous souhaitiez me parler ?

- Mark m'a raconté ce que vous avez vécu, c'est lui qui m'envoie.

- Moi qui lui avais dit de ne surtout pas en parler, déclara-t-elle, agacée que son ami n'ait pas su tenir sa langue.

- Il me l'a dit parce qu'il pense certainement que je peux vous comprendre et vous aider. Il y a maintenant deux ans, j'ai avorté du bébé que je portais de lui. Ma douleur était déjà grande alors je n'imagine même pas celle causée par la perte d'un bébé qui était désiré… sans compter qu'Arizona a dû le mettre au monde... Malheureusement, ce sont des moments que j'ai déjà vus et pratiqués dans ma carrière…

Encore énervée que Mark ait divulgué une partie si intime de sa vie à une de leurs collègues qu'elle connaissait à peine, Callie continua de retourner ses légumes dans sa poêle sans adresser un regard à Addison mais mise en confiance par la jeune femme, elle céda à son besoin de parler.

- Je ne la reconnais plus… Elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis que c'est arrivé. A un moment, elle va être silencieuse, celui d'après, m'accabler de tous les maux, parfois elle va jeter des objets... Ça dépend des jours, ajouta-t-elle d'un léger sourire en levant la tête vers son invitée. Je crois que c'est sa manière à elle d'évacuer sa douleur alors je l'accepte.

- Cela vous honore mais ce n'est pas bon de tout garder pour soi comme vous le faites. Vous encaissez alors que vous aussi vous souffrez. Vous avez besoin de parler et je suis là pour ça.

Callie rit légèrement.

- Quoi, vous voulez jouer les psy avec moi ?

- Non, je vous propose plutôt mon amitié. Je suis une femme, je suis peut-être plus à même de comprendre ce que vous vivez que Mark.

Callie lui sourit, signe qu'elle acceptait sa proposition.

- Après que vous m'ayez vu à moitié nue, je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer…

_Fin Flash-Back_

Alors qu'elle terminait de faire son sac, Addison fit un compte-rendu à Callie sur ses trois jours passés avec Sofia puis appela un taxi pour qui la conduise à l'aéroport. Une fois seule, la jeune cubaine traina sa valise pour s'attaquer à la corvée qu'étaient le tri des vêtements et le rangement des affaires en revenant d'un voyage. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle prit le sac destiné à Sofia et se rendit dans la chambre de sa fille.

- Regarde Sofia, j'ai un cadeau pour toi de la part d'Arizona.

Sofia délaissa sa poupée et se leva pour venir prendre le sac.

- C'est quoi ?

- Ah je ne sais pas ! Faut que tu ouvres et tu verras !

La petite fille se rassit par terre et sortit le paquet du sac. Elle déchira le papier et ses yeux s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle déplia la robe destinée à sa poupée.

- Yobe pou bébé !

- Oui mais regarde, lui montra Callie en sortant l'autre robe du papier cadeau, celle-là, c'est pour toi ! T'auras la même robe que ton bébé !

Sofia fit un grand sourire et voulut la mettre immédiatement mais sa mère l'invita à déballer l'autre cadeau qui renfermait le pyjama.

- Ce week-end quand tu verras Arizona, tu lui feras plein de gros bisous pour la remercier.

Sofia hocha la tête et insista pour essayer les vêtements. Callie trouva alors un compromis : si elle prenait son bain dès maintenant, elle pourrait mettre son nouveau pyjama. Sofia fila dans la salle de bain et, les bras en l'air, attendit que sa mère vienne la déshabiller.

* * *

A l'aéroport de Philadelphie, Lauren termina son énième café de la journée et se prépara à accueillir sa petite amie. Ses nuits avaient été blanches et ses journées longues depuis qu'Arizona s'était envolée pour sa conférence. Sa petite amie lui avait terriblement manqué. Cette absence lui avait permis de faire le point sur ses sentiments et cet amour intense qui ne cessait de s'accroître au fil des mois commençait à lui faire peur. Lauren avait toujours été une femme indépendante qui avait pour principe de ne jamais s'attacher à quelqu'un. Elle avait toujours été de lit en lit, parfois elle avait même brisé des couples, mais jamais elle n'avait eu de sentiments pour quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Arizona Robbins. Au début, elle était persuadée que c'était son inaccessibilité qui avait rendu sa conquête si excitante à ses yeux mais lorsqu'elle avait commencé à développer des sentiments pour elle sans jamais avoir couché avec elle, elle avait dû admettre l'évidence : elle s'était attachée. Depuis, elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle était en couple avec elle depuis plus de deux ans, elle lui était restée fidèle même pendant leur huit mois sur des continents différents et maintenant des projets de mariage et de bébés trottaient dans son esprit. Une ombre ternissait cependant ce bel avenir avec Arizona : Callie. A tout moment, elle était susceptible de lui reprendre Arizona et si jamais la jeune femme venait à la quitter, le contrecoup de leur rupture serait rude. C'était cette peur qui l'avait empêchée de vivre sereinement cet éloignement. Malgré les coups de fil quotidien d'Arizona, son instinct persistait à lui laisser penser qu'un retour de flamme entre sa petite amie et son ex était possible. Elle afficha néanmoins un sourire resplendissant en apercevant Arizona parmi le flot de passagers qui arrivait et s'empressa d'aller l'embrasser intensément.

- Wow, je devrais partir plus souvent !

- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, se justifia Lauren en l'embrassant de nouveau.

- Ce n'était que trois jours, on a passé huit mois loin l'une de l'autre.

- Oui et justement, ces huit mois loin de toi ont renforcé mes sentiments.

Arizona eut un sourire crispé face à la confession de sa compagne. Si effectivement les huit mois qu'elles avaient passé loin l'une de l'autre avaient conforté ses sentiments, il n'en était pas de même pour ces trois jours de séparation durant lesquels son cœur s'était de nouveau ouvert à Callie, semant ainsi le trouble dans son esprit. Lauren ne fut pas dupe. Elle comprit qu'elle n'était plus la seule à occuper les pensées d'Arizona mais ne lui fit aucune remarque. Elle récupéra sa valise sur le tapis puis la conduisit jusqu'à leur véhicule tout en s'interrogeant sur les trois jours qui venaient de s'écouler. Que s'était-il donc passé à Minneapolis ?

Leur véhicule fut rapidement bloqué dans le trafic. Une main sur le volant, Lauren s'accouda contre la vitre et continua de ruminer ses pensées. Depuis l'aéroport, elle n'avait plus prononcé un mot ce qui rendait l'attente dans cet embouteillage particulièrement pesante pour Arizona qui préféra relancer le dialogue entre elles.

- Raconte-moi ce que tu as fait pendant mon absence, l'enjoignit-elle d'un doux sourire.

- Oh, j'ai commencé à me renseigner sur les hôpitaux de la ville, lui répondit Lauren sans prendre la peine de la regarder.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, tu n'as plus à te soucier de trouver un emploi ici. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense qu'on devrait finalement accepter ces deux postes à Seattle.

Lauren se redressa aussitôt.

- Je croyais que tu disais que ça serait une erreur de retourner vivre là-bas.

- C'est vrai, je le pensais mais j'ai profité de mon séjour à Minneapolis pour m'expliquer avec Callie et… elle me manque, lui avoua-t-elle, anxieuse quant à sa réaction. J'ai vraiment envie de retourner là-bas. Quand je suis partie, j'ai non seulement abandonné ma petite amie mais aussi des collègues qui comptent sur moi à présent. Je ne peux pas les planter encore une fois. J'ai envie de découvrir les médecins que sont devenus les étudiants que j'ai formés et je tiens vraiment à mettre mon programme en place, peu importe les difficultés que je rencontrerai. Je sais qu'il est nécessaire et qu'il sera bénéfique à de nombreux enfants à qui j'ai promis de les aider même si je n'étais plus près d'eux.

Lauren ne lui cacha pas son énervement et garda son regard concentré sur la route. Cet emménagement à Seattle ne l'enchantait plus depuis qu'elle soupçonnait sa petite amie d'avoir de nouveau des sentiments pour son ex. Arizona se risqua timidement à poser sa main sur celle de sa compagne.

- Lauren, je te promets qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre Callie et moi. C'est vrai, ces trois jours passés à ses côtés ont réveillé des sentiments en moi mais pour le moment, ils ne sont qu'amicaux. Je ne peux pas t'assurer qu'il ne se passera plus jamais rien entre nous mais s'il se passe quoique ce soit, je te promets de t'en parler. J'ai toujours été honnête et sincère avec toi et je continuerai de l'être.

- Je sais… Et c'est bien ça qui me fait peur, lui avoua-t-elle tristement en reportant son regard sur la route.

Lauren savait au fond d'elle qu'il était préférable pour elle de mettre fin à cette relation visiblement sans avenir mais elle s'accrochait à l'idée que peut-être, elle avait encore une chance infime de rivaliser avec Callie. Elle n'était pas encore prête à renoncer à Arizona. C'était faible de sa part mais elle préférait souffrir encore un peu aux côtés d'Arizona plutôt que seule. Profiter de chaque instant avec elle, c'était ainsi qu'elle allait vivre à présent en attendant une rupture qui semblait inévitable. Elle soupira et se tourna vers sa petite amie.

- On va chercher un appartement à Seattle alors ?

Arizona sourit avec soulagement. Même si elle n'était plus certaine de ses sentiments, elle ne souhaitait pas être en froid avec Lauren. Le soir venu, alors que cette dernière était dans la salle de bain, elle se connecta à Skype et ajouta Callie dans ses contacts.

* * *

Assise par terre dans la chambre de sa fille, Callie coupa une part de gâteau imaginaire et le goûta en approchant sa fourchette en plastique de ses lèvres.

- Hum il est très bon, ton repas était vraiment délicieux !

- T'en veux enco ?

- Non, merci. Mama n'a plus faim !

Elle se releva et lui tendit la main.

- Tu viens, on va prendre les billets d'avion pour aller voir Papy, c'est son anniversaire ce week-end.

Sofia retira son tablier de cuisine et prit sa poupée avant de suivre sa mère dans le salon. Elle grimpa sur le canapé et regarda Callie s'installer près d'elle avec la tablette numérique.

- Moi qui appuie !

Callie lui désigna l'icône sur lequel il fallait cliquer et lui laissa le plaisir de lancer l'application. Elle réserva ses billets d'avion puis consulta sa montre pour calculer l'heure qu'il était à Philadelphie : 21h30. Avec un peu de chance, Arizona serait connectée. Elle lança Skype et un sourire naquit instantanément sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit qu'Arizona l'avait ajoutée. Elle valida l'invitation et lança une visio-conférence en constatant qu'elle était effectivement en ligne.

- Hey ! Bien rentrée ?, lui demanda Arizona en se redressant dans son lit.

- Oui, j'ai retrouvé mon petit monstre comme tu peux voir.

Callie examina attentivement l'écran, curieuse de découvrir le lieu où habitait Arizona. Malheureusement pour elle, seuls de nombreux oreillers étaient visibles. Elle apprécia néanmoins le débardeur à bordure brodée que portait Arizona pour dormir et qui découvrait légèrement le haut de sa poitrine.

- Ai mis piyama Zona ! Et bébé aussi !, s'exclama Sofia en exhibant la poupée devant la tablette.

- Ce que vous êtes jolies ! Mon cadeau t'a plu alors ?

- Oui ! Bébé aussi ête content !

- Tu n'oublies pas de dire quelque chose à Arizona ?, lui rappela sa mère en lui soufflant la réponse.

- Mèci ! Feyai bisou chez Papy !

- D'accord !, dit Arizona en souriant.

Sofia mit son pouce dans sa bouche et se blottit contre sa mère en regardant l'écran.

- Ton vol s'est bien passé ?, lui demanda Callie en caressant les cheveux de sa fille. Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour te tenir la main ?

Arizona rit doucement.

- Non mais j'ai lu ton livre pour passer le temps donc tu m'as tenu compagnie en quelque sorte… J'avais ta voix en tête.

- Tu ne peux déjà plus t'en passer ! Heureusement pour toi qu'on se revoit bientôt. Je viens de réserver mon vol pour samedi. J'arriverai à New-York à 9h55. Je demanderai à mon père de venir me chercher.

- Je peux passer te prendre. Ça ne me dérange pas de faire un détour par New-York.

- Tu es certaine ?

- Oui, ça me rallonge à peine mon trajet puis ça sera plus sympa de faire la route ensemble.

- Ok, on fait comme ça alors.

- Je suis désolée, je vais devoir te laisser. Lauren est sous la douche et je ne préfère pas qu'elle nous surprenne en pleine conversation. Elle a assez mal vécu mon séjour à Minneapolis.

- Je comprends, on se voit samedi alors.

- Je t'appelle dans la semaine.

Arizona laissa à Sofia le temps de lui dire au revoir puis se dépêcha de se déconnecter. Dans la salle de bain, Lauren cessa d'écouter à la porte et se déshabilla pour aller sous l'eau qu'elle avait volontairement laisser couler pour faire croire à sa petite amie qu'elle se douchait. Arizona avait raison, elle ne se serait pas réjouie de la surprendre en train de parler à son ex dans son dos mais si elle avait poursuivi leur conversation devant elle, au moins, elle aurait eu la certitude qu'elle n'avait rien à lui cacher. Là, le doute était permis. Elle ne laissa rien paraître à Arizona à son retour et se glissa sous les draps alors que sa petite amie cherchait un appartement à louer à Seattle. Elle lui soumit plusieurs choix, Lauren en valida certains et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Cet amour était devenu un véritable poison contre lequel elle n'avait pas encore trouvé d'antidote.

* * *

Callie venait d'endormir Sofia lorsqu'on sonna. Elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir en priant que sa fille ne se soit pas réveillée et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sonia.

- Sonia, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, lui demanda-t-elle en la laissant entrer. Je comptais t'appeler demain.

- On ne s'est pas vues pendant trois jours, je pensais que tu aurais envie qu'on passe la soirée ensemble mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas, je vais rentrer.

- Non, reste !, la pria-t-elle en la retenant par la main.

Elle lui sourit et l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser.

- Excuse-moi, j'aurais dû t'appeler. J'ai préféré profiter de Sofia, je pensais que tu ne m'en voudrais pas si je ne t'appelais que demain, se justifia-t-elle en refermant la porte.

- Je comprends que tu veuilles passer du temps avec ta fille mais mets-toi à ma place, tu viens de passer trois jours avec ton ex et en rentrant, tu ne me passes même pas un coup de fil. Comment je suis censée le prendre ?

- Je suis désolée, j'ai mal agi mais je t'assure qu'il ne s'est strictement rien passé entre elle et moi, c'était un séjour professionnel. On a simplement profité de ces trois jours pour discuter et mettre les choses à plat entre nous. Maintenant on est de nouveau amies et ça s'arrête là.

- Pourtant quand je t'avais suggéré l'idée de te réconcilier avec elle, tu avais piqué une colère en disant que tu n'étais pas prête de lui pardonner ce qu'elle t'avait fait endurer…, lui rappela-t-elle, soucieuse de ce rapprochement soudain.

- C'est vrai mais comme tu l'as dit, j'étais sous le coup de la colère et Arizona… Je ne peux pas la rayer de ma vie. Depuis quatre ans, je nourris cette rancune et je ne peux plus continuer à vivre comme ça. Je me suis rendue compte ces derniers jours que son amitié me manquait… Je sais que c'est difficile à entendre pour toi mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance car je ne renoncerai pas à son amitié pour être avec toi…

Sonia se trouvait face à un dilemme : supporter la présence d'Arizona pour poursuivre sa relation avec Callie ou bien tirer définitivement un trait sur leur relation. Tout comme Lauren, elle avait conscience que cette relation allait la faire souffrir et tout comme elle, elle ne trouva pas la force de renoncer à la femme qu'elle aimait mais préféra accepter la future présence envahissante de l'ex.

- Ok…

Callie sourit et la serra dans ses bras. Elle aussi était confrontée à un dilemme. Elle était attachée à Sonia mais ne l'aimait pas. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait la rendre heureuse. Elle avait tâché de se convaincre du contraire en se disant qu'avec le temps des sentiments amoureux naîtraient et qu'elle serait pleinement impliquée dans leur relation mais le spectre de son amour pour Arizona l'en avait toujours empêchée. Maintenant qu'Arizona était de retour dans sa vie, elle savait qu'elle allait la quitter à un moment donné, elle souhaitait simplement éviter de le faire dans la précipitation mais de la manière la moins douloureuse possible pour Sonia. Tout en leur servant un verre de vin, Callie raconta son séjour à Sonia. Seul l'aspect professionnel fut abordé, le prénom Arizona était tabou. A la fin de leur conversation, elle proposa à Sonia de rester dormir puis partit se doucher. Alors que Sonia retirait son gilet, le téléphone portable de Callie se mit à sonner. Elle se tourna vers l'appareil et jeta son gilet sur le lit. Elle lut le nom de l'interlocuteur et saisit l'appareil pour l'apporter à sa propriétaire. Elle frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Callie, ton père t'appelle.

- C'est pas grave, laisse sonner, je le rappellerai, lui répondit-elle alors qu'elle rinçait ses cheveux.

Sonia reposa l'appareil à sa place mais quand il s'arrêta de sonner et qu'il indiqua un appel manqué, elle découvrit la photo de fond d'écran. Elle eut alors exactement la réaction qu'elle craignait d'avoir en poursuivant sa relation avec Callie : elle doutait d'elle. Si elle restait avec elle, c'est ainsi qu'elle vivrait : dans le doute et la suspicion. Autrement dit, elle vivrait un véritable enfer. Supporter la présence d'Arizona n'était plus dans ses capacités. Elle attendit Callie sur son lit et l'accosta dès qu'elle sortit de la salle de bain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Arizona et toi ?

- Absolument rien, je te l'ai dit, c'est juste mon amie, lui répondit Callie, intriguée qu'elle aborde de nouveau le sujet.

- Pourtant c'est plus que deux amies que je vois sur cette photo, lui rétorqua-t-elle en brandissant le portable.

Callie ne chercha pas à se défendre. Cette photo ne laissait pourtant rien transparaître des sentiments plus qu'amicaux qu'elle avait pour Arizona mais derrière cette photo se cachait un séjour au cours duquel elle estimait avoir fauté.

- J'ai toujours eu une amitié très tactile avec elle. Si tu veux tout savoir, je l'ai prise dans mes bras, je l'ai embrassée sur la joue et la tempe mais je n'ai pas été plus loin.

- C'est déjà trop, lui répliqua Sonia en baissant le portable. Tu l'aimes, Callie. Tu ne guériras jamais de cet amour et moi je ne peux pas vivre avec quelqu'un qui en aimera toujours une autre plus que moi.

- Tu me quittes ?

- Je t'aime… Et je sais que cette rupture va m'anéantir mais si je reste avec toi, je souffrirais aussi et je ne veux pas d'un amour qui me fasse souffrir. Je sais que tu as été sincère avec moi, tu ne m'as jamais rien promis mais j'ai besoin d'être avec quelqu'un qui m'aime autant que je l'aime et je ne suis pas sûre qu'un jour tu puisses m'aimer comme tu l'aimes elle...

- Je suis sincèrement désolée Sonia, s'excusa la jeune cubaine au bord des larmes. Je me suis sincèrement attachée à toi et j'ai cru que je pourrais t'aimer et que ça marcherait entre nous…

- Mais Arizona reste la femme de ta vie, l'interrompit-elle. Ne sois pas désolée, je sais ce que c'est de ne pas pouvoir lutter contre ses sentiments… Mais là il faut que je me protège avant de trop souffrir.

Elle reprit ses affaires puis vint déposer un baiser affectueux sur sa joue.

- J'ai malgré tout aimé chaque moment passé avec toi, surtout ces dernières semaines... J'ai même cru qu'on allait y arriver…, lui avoua-t-elle d'un sourire empreint de regrets. J'espère sincèrement que tu retrouveras le bonheur auprès d'Arizona, tu le mérites... Embrasse bien Sofia pour moi, je m'étais beaucoup attachée à elle aussi.

Callie regarda sa désormais ex quitter la chambre et entendit la porte se fermer sur elle. Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Cette rupture la touchait mais au fond d'elle, elle ressentit une forme de soulagement. Elle n'avait plus à se préoccuper de la souffrance qu'elle aurait pu causer à Sonia en la quittant, cette dernière s'était montrée plus courageuse qu'elle en prenant les devants. Elle pouvait désormais se focaliser sur une seule personne : Arizona. Elle ne la récupèrerait peut-être pas mais elle était libre de l'aimer.


	15. Chapter 15

Les jours qui suivirent, Arizona continua de se rapprocher de Callie en l'appelant quotidiennement. La première fois, elle ne la contacta que pour organiser leur week-end. La seconde, pour qu'elle lui apporte des informations sur les quartiers où elle avait repéré des appartements à louer. En effet, d'après elle, elle n'avait vécu que quelques mois à Seattle, c'était bien trop peu pour connaître la réputation des différents quartiers de la ville. La troisième fois, ce fut pour l'aider à régler les derniers détails administratifs de son retour, une autre fois pour avoir son avis sur un cas. Callie avait bien compris que ces motifs n'étaient que des prétextes pour pouvoir l'appeler et décida un jour de la mettre face à la vérité : elle lui manquait. Démasquée, Arizona l'admit du bout des lèvres et leurs conversations se multiplièrent au grand désespoir de Lauren qui avait surpris certaines d'entre elles alors que la jeune pédiatre se croyait seule dans les couloirs. A aucun moment cependant, Callie ne fit part à son ex de sa rupture avec Sonia. Elle préférait attendre le week-end pour le lui annoncer.

La veille de son départ, Arizona acheta un siège auto pour enfant. Alors qu'elle l'installait dans son véhicule, Lauren suggéra l'idée de l'accompagner dans les Hamptons. Elles étaient en couple depuis deux ans, le temps des présentations aux parents étaient peut-être venu. Arizona en sursauta presque. Même si les arguments de Lauren étaient recevables, les Hamptons restaient à ses yeux le lieu privilégié de son amour avec Callie. C'était là-bas qu'elle lui avait avoué sa préférence pour les filles, que Callie lui avait confié ses sentiments la première, qu'elles avaient vécu leur première fois, qu'elles s'étaient promis de se rester fidèles durant leurs années universitaires et qu'elles avaient vécu bien d'autres moments encore. Cet endroit regorgeait de souvenirs précieux et elle n'était pas prête à en créer d'autres avec une autre femme que Callie. Elle expliqua à sa petite amie que l'anniversaire de son père n'était pas la meilleure occasion de la présenter à ses parents en raison de la présence de la famille de Callie, Lauren serait certainement mal à l'aise, mieux valait organiser une rencontre ultérieurement. Lauren se plia à sa volonté mais sut parfaitement qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul véritable obstacle à sa venue : Callie.

Le vendredi soir, Callie prit tardivement l'avion avec Sofia. Alors que sa fille ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, Callie, elle, pensa à son week-end. Elle avait l'intime conviction qu'Arizona avait ressenti la même chose qu'elle lors de leur séjour à Minneapolis. Leur lien n'avait jamais disparu, pas plus que leurs sentiments et maintenant qu'elle n'était plus liée à Sonia, elle était bien décidée à en parler avec elle. Si elle voyait le moindre trouble dans le regard d'Arizona lorsqu'elle aborderait le sujet, elle n'hésiterait pas à entamer sa reconquête malgré la présence de Lauren dans la vie de son ex. A l'aube, l'avion se posa sur la piste de l'aéroport de Chicago. Une longue heure d'attente s'en suivit pour Callie qui dut courir après sa fille qui était bien plus tentée par une visite de l'aéroport qu'une sieste sur les genoux de sa mère. Un biberon et un livre de coloriage furent ses meilleurs alliés pour convaincre Sofia de rester en place jusqu'à ce qu'elles montent dans leur avion cette fois-ci à destination de New-York.

* * *

Arizona observa leur atterrissage depuis une grande baie vitrée et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Toute la semaine, elle avait attendu ce moment. Dès que l'endroit de débarquement fut précisé, elle se dirigea vers la porte et attendit patiemment mais avec excitation d'apercevoir leurs visages. Elle vit soudainement une main s'agiter au-dessus de la foule et découvrit le sourire de Callie. La joie de se retrouver était immense pour les deux jeunes femmes qui se serrèrent dans les bras.

- Comme je suis contente de vous revoir !, s'exclama Arizona avant de s'accroupir devant Sofia. Coucou Sofia ! Tu me fais un gros câlin toi aussi ?

- Oui !, accepta-t-elle en se blottissant un instant contre elle. Pris robe mais pas mis pou pas abîmer dans l'avion !

- Tu as raison ! Moi aussi je n'ai pas encore mis ma robe.

Arizona l'embrassa puis se redressa.

- Tu as des bagages à récupérer ?

- Oui, une valise.

Tout en se dirigeant vers les tapis qui distribuaient les bagages des passagers, elles se complimentèrent sur les hauts qu'elles portaient et qu'elles avaient achetés ensemble dans le Minnesota quelques jours auparavant. Arizona avait choisi celui de Callie et vice-versa. En décidant de les porter, elles avaient eu la certitude de se plaire mutuellement même si cela n'aurait pas dû les préoccuper dans le cadre d'une simple amitié, encore une particularité de la leur. Durant le trajet, les deux jeunes femmes écoutèrent Sofia leur raconter des histoires toutes plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

- Dire que ça fait près de quatre ans que je n'ai pas vu tes parents, réalisa Arizona avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Ils vont être heureux de te revoir, tout comme Aria. Elle a pris parti dans cette histoire mais maintenant que tout est réglé entre nous, tout va redevenir comme avant. Tu sais que c'est la première fois depuis ton départ qu'Aria et Timothy ont accepté de se revoir ?

- Oui, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, Timothy m'a expliqué qu'Aria me reprochait de t'avoir fait souffrir et que si on en était arrivées là, c'était uniquement de ma faute. Il m'a dit aussi qu'il avait mal pris ta grossesse.

- Oui, notre relation a changé depuis qu'il est revenu de sa dernière mission. Je peux comprendre qu'il m'en veuille, je m'en suis voulue aussi mais avec Sofia, tu devrais le voir, c'est un vrai tonton gâteau, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Arizona quitta la route principale pour emprunter le chemin qui menait à leur propriété familiale et se gara près du vieux cabriolet rouge que les filles avaient reçu pour l'obtention de leur permis.

- Je vois que ton père continue de bichonner notre cabriolet, fit remarquer Arizona en coupant le moteur de son propre véhicule.

- Il a plutôt intérêt, il sait à quel point je tiens à cette voiture. Elle commence peut-être à se faire vieille mais cette voiture, c'est une montagne de souvenirs avec toi et ça me plaît de la retrouver à chaque fois que je reviens ici.

Arizona lui sourit tendrement en détachant sa ceinture. Elle aussi avait une affection particulière pour leur première voiture. Elle avait accompagné chacun de leurs déplacements dans les Hamptons et avait été le témoin privilégié de certaines de leurs escapades amoureuses. Si elle pouvait parler, nombre de leurs secrets les plus intimes seraient dévoilés. Les deux femmes descendirent de voiture et tandis qu'Arizona se chargea de sortir les bagages du coffre, Callie réveilla doucement sa fille en la libérant de son siège. Sofia bailla en s'étirant et s'accrocha au cou de sa mère.

- T'as fait un gros dodo dis donc !

Callie embrassa sa joue et attrapa son doudou avant de fermer la portière. Elle prit la poignée de sa valise pour soulager Arizona et elles se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la maison. A peine avaient-elles fait quelques pas qu'elles furent accueillies par Daniel Robbins qui, après avoir reçu des embrassades et des chaleureux « Joyeux Anniversaire », les aida avec leurs valises. Ils les posèrent dans l'entrée et les nouvelles arrivantes poursuivirent leur série d'embrassades dans le jardin où était déjà réunie leur famille. C'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'Arizona s'approcha de ses anciens beaux-parents mais l'étreinte chaleureuse qu'elle reçut de la part de Lucia la rassura.

- Que c'est bon de te revoir ma grande, se réjouit cette dernière avec émotion en posant une main sur sa joue. Tu nous as beaucoup manqué.

Arizona n'en avait pas pris conscience jusqu'ici mais ses anciens beaux-parents lui avaient également manqué. En bannissant Callie de sa vie, elle avait également tiré un trait sur les Torres mais son bonheur semblait inévitablement lié à cette famille.

- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir aussi. J'aurais dû vous passer un coup de fil durant ces quatre ans.

- C'est du passé maintenant. Profitons du moment présent.

Arizona acquiesça et se dirigea vers Carlos Torres qui lui réserva un accueil tout aussi bienveillant. Aria se montra plus rancunière et prévint Arizona que si elle faisait de nouveau souffrir Callie, cette fois-ci, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Les deux anciennes belles-sœurs se firent néanmoins la bise et Arizona put aller saluer son frère et sa famille. Si elle avait eu la chance de connaître son neveu, Matthew, âgé de cinq ans, avant son départ en Afrique, il n'en avait pas été de même de ses deux nièces, Emily, âgées de deux ans et demi et Amber, quatorze mois, dont elle n'avait fait la connaissance qu'à son retour, huit mois auparavant.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de te voir ici, lui confia son frère en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Ça me fait étrange d'être de retour ici. La dernière fois, j'étais la plus heureuse des femmes et maintenant, tout est différent.

_Flash- Back_

Les flocons de neige recouvraient doucement le jardin des Hamptons en ce vingt-quatre Décembre. Dans la salle à manger chaleureusement décorée, un feu crépitait dans la cheminée alors que Lucia et Barbara terminaient de dresser la table tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil les enfants d'Aria âgés de trois ans et demi et dix-sept mois. A l'étage, Callie et Arizona s'étaient isolées dans leur chambre en attendant le dîner. Arizona accrocha ses boucles d'oreilles puis rejoignit Callie qui regardait un vieux film de Noël, allongée sur leur lit en peignoir. La jeune cubaine passa un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie lorsqu'elle se blottit contre elle.

- J'ai hâte d'annoncer la nouvelle à nos parents, déclara Arizona. Je suis certaine qu'ils vont être aux anges !

- Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient qu'une de nous deux soit enceinte, dit Callie en caressant une de ses mains du pouce. Si on les avait écoutés, on aurait dû se marier à la fin du lycée et mettre un bébé en route au début de notre internat !

- Au final ils ont attendu seize ans.

Arizona se redressa en prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Seize ans qu'on est ensemble, tu imagines ?

Callie lui sourit tendrement.

- Oui, ça paraît dingue mais pour moi, c'était une évidence qu'on serait encore ensemble seize ans plus tard lorsque je t'ai dit que je t'aimais pour la première fois. Je ne m'imagine pas avec une autre femme que toi. Même à l'Université, je n'ai pas songé un instant à te quitter. C'était dur d'être loin de toi mais je pensais à chaque fois à ce moment où je te retrouverai et où ça serait encore plus intense que la fois d'avant.

Arizona sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Je prends chaque jour un peu plus conscience de la chance que j'ai de t'avoir, surtout ces derniers temps alors que ça ne doit pas être drôle pour toi de devoir supporter une femme enceinte.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, ironisa Callie d'un sourire rempli d'amour.

- Je parle de ces moments où tu m'apportes un gâteau et un verre de jus d'orange au lit le matin pour ne pas que je me lève le ventre vide et ai des nausées, des siestes que tu m'imposes au travail quand tu vois que je suis fatiguée, de ton calme face à mes sautes d'humeur, de tes mots rassurants, de tes câlins, de tes baisers…

- Wow je suis vraiment une femme formidable, plaisanta Callie. Mais il faut que je t'avoue un truc…

Arizona attendit sa confession, intriguée.

- Je fais ça uniquement pour que tu sois disposée à me laisser te faire l'amour le soir et que tu me laisses profiter de cette poitrine qui ne cesse de s'épanouir...

Arizona rit et la frappa avec un oreiller.

- Perverse !

Callie repoussa l'attaque et enlaça Arizona en roulant sur elle pour mordiller tendrement son cou.

- Seize ans ensemble et je te désire toujours autant, tu devrais t'en réjouir !

Une heure plus tard, les verres tintaient dans le salon alors que toute la famille s'était réunie pour célébrer cette veille de Noël. Quand Timothy reposa son fils âgé de deux mois dans son transat, Callie sollicita l'attention de leurs proches en cognant ses ongles contre son verre.

- Excusez-moi d'interrompre vos conversations mais j'aimerais prendre la parole car Arizona et moi avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

- Vous allez vous marier ?, anticipa Timothy d'un large sourire.

- Non…, réfuta Arizona avant de prendre la main de Callie.

Le bonheur irradiait leurs visages, un bonheur dont leurs proches avaient hâte de connaître la raison.

- Je suis enceinte.

Les regards pétillèrent, les sourires illuminèrent les visages de chacun. Aucun n'osait y croire tant ils avaient attendu ce moment. Les deux jeunes femmes croulèrent bientôt sous les félicitations et les embrassades de leurs proches. Elles savaient que leur annonce allait combler leurs parents mais elles ne s'attendaient pas à ce que leurs pères soient aussi démonstratifs que leurs mères, en particulier Daniel Robbins qui eut du mal à dissimuler ses larmes à la grande surprise de ses enfants.

- T'as pas pleuré quand je t'ai donné un petit fils. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, Arizona est la petite dernière et c'est ta fille chérie, Timothy taquina-t-il son père avant de prendre sa petite sœur dans ses bras pour la féliciter à son tour.

Un nouveau toast fut porté en l'honneur du bébé à venir, des photos de famille prises. Personne n'imaginait alors que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils étaient tous réunis.

_Fin Flash-Back _

- Je sais que c'est dur, compatit-il en passant sa main dans son dos. Même si tu as des enfants plus tard, aucun d'eux ne remplacera ton fils mais la femme que tu as aimée est là et elle, tu peux la récupérer. J'en ai voulu stupidement à Callie pour sa grossesse, alors que je sais pourtant que c'est bien la seule personne qui ne te ferait jamais de mal intentionnellement. Elle t'aime comme personne d'autre ne t'aimera, il n'y a toujours eu que ton bonheur qui comptait pour elle, elle a toujours tout fait pour toi et je suis convaincu encore aujourd'hui que c'est la seule qui puisse te rendre heureuse. Crois- moi, bien d'autres auraient fui après ce que tu lui as fait vivre mais elle, elle est restée, pour toi, parce qu'elle savait que malgré ce que tu lui assénais, tu avais besoin d'elle et j'ai un immense respect pour elle pour ça. Je n'aurai jamais cette même estime pour une autre belle-sœur qu'elle. Que vous soyez réunies toutes les deux ici prouve que peu importe les obstacles que vous avez à surmonter, ensemble, vous pouvez faire face à tout car votre amour est bien plus fort que tout cela alors s'il te plaît, profite de ce week-end pour réfléchir à ce que je viens de te dire. Je ne connais pas Lauren mais je connais Callie et elle, elle te mérite.

- Ok..., lui promit Arizona du bout des lèvres en ravalant ses larmes.

Son frère l'embrassa sur la tempe puis la laissa terminer sa tournée de bonjours. Arizona suivit ensuite sa mère à l'intérieur de la maison pour découvrir la chambre qui lui avait été réservée.

- Callie et Sofia ont pris l'habitude de dormir dans la chambre que vous occupiez avant elle et toi alors j'ai dû t'en donner une autre.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas un souci.

Barbara poussa la porte de la chambre et laissa Arizona tirer sa valise dans un coin.

- C'est parfait ici ! En plus j'ai vu sur la mer !, se vanta la jeune femme en s'approchant d'une des fenêtres.

- Je te laisse te changer. S'il te manque quoique ce soit surtout tu n'hésites pas à me le dire.

Arizona remercia sa mère puis ouvrit sa valise sur son lit lorsque celle-ci la laissa. Elle sortit la robe qu'elle avait choisie pour cette journée puis se déshabilla pour la mettre. Elle régla la ceinture autour de sa robe en se regardant dans un miroir puis se donna un coup de brosse dans les cheveux avant de retoucher son maquillage. Elle chercha dans ses affaires la bouteille de parfum qu'elle s'était achetée dans la semaine et s'en pulvérisa une touche avant de quitter sa chambre, son cadeau pour son père sous le bras. La porte de celle de Callie était ouverte. Arizona s'arrêta sur le seuil et contempla ce lieu où elle avait autrefois l'habitude de dormir. La décoration s'était modernisée au fil des années. En quatre ans, elle n'avait cependant pas beaucoup changé. Seuls des photos, un lit pour enfant et des jouets étaient venus s'ajouter. Des pas de course dans le couloir attirèrent soudainement son attention.

- On va mette la yobe Zona !, lui annonça Sofia en se faufilant dans sa chambre.

Derrière elle, Callie arriva à un rythme plus posé et fut une nouvelle fois saisie par la beauté de son ex. Ce week-end pourrait rapidement tourner à la torture si Arizona ne se montrait pas aussi réceptive à ses gestes qu'elle ne l'espérait.

- Ta mère m'a appris qu'elle t'avait donné une autre chambre. Si tu veux garder celle-là, on peut changer.

- Tu rigoles ! La mienne est plus grande. En plus Sofia à ses habitudes dans celle-ci, pas la peine de la perturber.

- Mama !

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers la petite fille qui se débattait avec son haut alors qu'elle s'était coincé les bras et la tête dedans. Callie s'approcha en riant d'elle.

- T'as l'air fine comme ça !

Elle lui retira son T-shirt à manches longues blanc ainsi que son jean qu'elle avait descendu jusqu'à ses chevilles. Libérée de ses vêtements, Sofia se dirigea vers la valise et tenta de l'ouvrir.

- Je vais vous laisser vous préparer, je vous retrouve en bas, les prévint Arizona.

Callie prit une inspiration plus forte sous le regard amusé d'Arizona qui se doutait de la raison de son geste. En passant près d'elle, la jeune cubaine avait été frappée par l'odeur du parfum que portait son ex et mit soudainement un nom dessus.

- C'est le parfum que je t'ai acheté pour tes quinze ans.

- Ce n'est plus le même flacon mais oui, j'ai racheté le même que celui que tu m'avais offert… J'avais envie de changer le mien et je suis tombée sur celui-ci. Je me suis dit qu'il se prêtait bien à ce week-end… Souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Lorsqu'Arizona quitta l'encablure de la porte, Callie sourit. Elle connaissait assez son ex pour savoir que ces gestes n'étaient pas anodins : elle cherchait à lui plaire. Ce week-end débutait sous les meilleurs auspices. A côté d'elle, Sofia s'impatienta et appela sa mère à l'aide alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de tirer sur la fermeture éclair de la valise. Callie la lui ouvrit et chercha la robe que lui avait offerte Arizona pour la lui mettre. Elle démêla ensuite ses cheveux et lui remit correctement sa barrette avant de lui placer ses sandales à paillettes devant elle pour qu'elle ne se trompe pas de pied en les mettant. Tandis que sa fille était occupée avec ses chaussures, elle sortit sa propre tenue.

- Mama va aller s'habiller. Tu m'attends pour descendre, lui ordonna-t-elle en prenant soin de fermer la porte de la chambre. Tu n'as qu'à jouer un peu en m'attendant.

Callie entra dans la salle de bain et troqua sa tenue de voyage pour une robe bustier blanche à motifs fleuris rouges. Elle attacha ses cheveux puis changea ses anneaux pour des boucles d'oreilles pendantes. Maquillée et parfumée, elle rejoignit sa fille qui jouait avec son piano et prit le cadeau pour son ex beau-père ainsi que le dessin qu'avait réalisé Sofia à cette occasion.

- Tu viens on va aller mettre le cadeau de Papy sur la table en bas, lui annonça-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Sofia se releva et vint prendre sa main pour descendre l'escalier qui menait dans la salle à manger. Elle prit le cadeau que lui donna sa mère et le posa fièrement à côté des autres avec son dessin. Callie se pencha vers elle.

- Maintenant tu vas aller remercier Arizona pour la robe et lui montrer comme tu es belle avec !

Sofia obéit et passa prudemment le rebord de la porte-vitrée avant de se précipiter vers Arizona qui discutait avec son père dans le jardin.

- Zona ! Yegade !, l'interpella-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

- Ce que tu es belle !

La jeune femme s'accroupit et prit sa main entre ses doigts.

- Elle te plaît ?

- Oui ! Mèci !

Sofia déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis serra sa main en la tirant.

- Viens fais toboggan !

- Oh tu sais je suis un peu grande moi pour faire du toboggan.

- Titeplaît !

- Ah là tu ne peux plus dire non, s'amusa son père qui avait l'habitude de cette formule prononcée de manière attendrissante.

Arizona sourit et lui confia son verre. Elle suivit Sofia jusqu'au jeu et la regarda lui faire une démonstration.

- A toi !, s'exclama la petite fille une fois à terre.

Arizona enleva ses escarpins, grimpa la petite échelle et s'installa après les rambardes pour ne pas rester coincée. Elle ne déplia pas complètement ses jambes pour ne pas toucher le sol et se laissa glisser sur la surface qu'il restait. Sofia s'en réjouit et tapa dans ses mains avant de l'entraîner pour un nouveau tour cette fois-ci avec elle. Si Timothy se moqua gentiment de sa sœur, Callie, elle, apprécia l'attention que portait Arizona à sa fille. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sofia eut envie d'essayer un nouveau jeu et amena sa nouvelle amie jusqu'au trampoline où les plus grands jouaient. Arizona lui retira ses chaussures puis la hissa sur la toile tendue.

- Vous faites attention à elle, somma-t-elle son neveu et les enfants d'Aria alors qu'elle n'était pas très rassurée de voir Sofia sur ce jeu.

- Viens sauter avec nous !, la supplia Matthew.

- Non j'ai fait du toboggan, je crois que j'ai assez joué pour aujourd'hui, refusa-t-elle avec amusement.

Callie qui continuait de l'observer de loin devina facilement quelle était la demande de son neveu. Elle posa son cocktail sur la table et les rejoignit.

- Tu te dégonfles face à un trampoline ?, se moqua-t-elle d'Arizona en retirant ses talons avant de grimper sur la structure.

Sofia se réjouit de la présence de sa mère et attrapa ses mains pour sauter. Arizona releva le défi que venait de lui lancer subtilement Callie et monta sur le trampoline malgré sa robe légère qui se soulevait au moindre coup de vent. Elle prit une main à Callie ainsi qu'une à Sofia et sauta avec elles.

- Ça t'arrive souvent de faire ça ?, demanda-t-elle à son ex.

- Assez. Généralement, ma nièce et mon neveu font tout pour me faire tomber mais je suppose qu'ils sont plus cléments avec toi comme c'est ta première fois.

- Ce qui ne sera pas ton cas, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça !

A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase qu'elle attrapa Arizona par la taille pour la renverser sur le trampoline. Elle reprit la main de Sofia et invita ses neveux et sa nièce à sauter plus fort. Ils s'en donnèrent à cœur joie et Arizona eut toutes les difficultés à se relever alors que son corps n'avait de cesse de rebondir à chaque nouveau saut. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle s'empressa de descendre de la toile et ne perdit pas de temps pour se venger. Les pieds solidement ancrés au sol, elle n'eut aucun scrupule à attraper Callie par la cheville pour qu'elle bascule à son tour sur la toile. Sofia rit alors qu'elle était tombée sur les fesses et s'appuya sur sa mère pour se relever. Callie ordonna à sa nièce et son neveu d'arrêter de sauter et s'assit.

- Sans rancune !, lui lança Arizona en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de remettre ses escarpins.

Callie s'avança jusqu'au bord du trampoline sur les fesses puis sauta au sol et remit ses chaussures.

- Crois-moi, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

Elle laissa Sofia s'amuser encore quelques minutes puis la fit sauter dans ses bras quand le repas fut prêt. En bon chefs de famille, Carlos et Daniel s'assirent face à face en bout de table. Le reste de la famille fut placée par Barbara et Lucia qui comptaient bien rapprocher leurs filles durant ce week-end. Elles avaient sermonné Carlos lorsqu'il avait suggéré de s'immiscer dans leurs affaires mais maintenant que son stratagème avait porté ses fruits, elles ne voyaient plus aucune raison de ne pas donner un coup de pouce au destin. C'est ainsi qu'Arizona et Callie se retrouvèrent assises de chaque côté de Sofia. Durant tout le déjeuner, les quatre amis savourèrent le plaisir de voir leurs enfants et leurs petits-enfants rire de nouveau ensemble. Voir leur famille réunie au complet était inestimable à leurs yeux mais un détail manquait pour que leur bonheur soit complet. Du coin de l'œil, ils guettèrent le moindre sourire entre Callie et Arizona et interprétèrent leur moindre échange de regards. Pour eux, il était évident qu'une famille se formait peu à peu sous leurs yeux alors qu'Arizona s'occupait de Sofia comme de son propre enfant. La grossesse de Callie avait semé le trouble entre les deux familles mais Sofia semblait être aujourd'hui celle qui les rapprochait.

_Flash- Back_

Callie fixait le jardin désespérément vide des Hamptons. Aucun rire d'enfants, aucune bougie artifice, seul le roulement des vagues au loin brisait le silence qui régnait en ce soir de Fête Nationale autrefois festif. Sur trois enfants, elle avait été la seule à faire le déplacement. Arizona était partie en Afrique, Timothy était reparti en mission à l'étranger, quant à Aria, elle refusait tout contact avec les Robbins. Callie se sentait responsable de cette situation. Depuis le début du repas, elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot et mangeait son assiette sans appétit. Sa mère se doutait que quelque chose la tracassait mais tout comme son mari et les Robbins, elle pensa que cela avait un lien avec Arizona. Cela faisait déjà sept mois qu'elle l'avait quittée, sans doute était-elle encore en proie à la douleur qu'avait provoquée leur rupture brutale. Soudainement, Callie posa sa fourchette et prit la parole.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire…

Ses proches cessèrent leur discussion et portèrent leur attention sur elle, surpris d'entendre le son de sa voix.

- Nous t'écoutons ma Chérie, déclara Lucia d'un ton affectueux pour l'encourager à enfin se livrer.

Ces regards rivés sur elle l'intimidèrent alors qu'elle s'apprêtait peut-être à diviser les derniers liens qui subsistaient entre les deux familles. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'ils se déchirent à cause d'elle mais bientôt, son secret n'en serait plus un, mieux valait-il le dévoiler avant qu'il ne devienne visible, les réactions seraient peut-être moins virulentes. Pour son bien, elle avait besoin de savoir si elle pouvait bénéficier du soutien de son entourage, en particulier celui de ses anciens beaux-parents. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et révéla enfin ce qui la tourmentait depuis maintenant trois mois.

- Je suis enceinte.

Stupéfaction, incompréhension, voilà ce qu'elle lut dans le regard de ses proches mais à son grand soulagement, aucune déception, pas même dans celui des Robbins.

- Enceinte ? Mais… Tu as quelqu'un ?, lui demanda sa mère, assommée par la nouvelle.

- Non, se défendit vivement Callie en jetant un regard en direction de ses anciens beaux-parents. J'ai simplement commis une erreur il y a trois mois. J'ai couché avec un collègue alors que je n'étais pas bien... Ça faisait plus d'un an que l'accident avait eu lieu, Arizona me manquait… J'ai simplement voulu tout oublier l'espace d'un instant. Le pire c'est que ça n'a pas marché et maintenant je me retrouve enceinte…

- Et ce collègue, il sait que tu es enceinte ?, la questionna son père.

- Oui, c'est devenu un ami très proche. Il est très présent pour moi et m'aidera à élever cet enfant.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est ce coureur de jupon dont tu m'as déjà parlé, craignit sa mère.

Callie le lui confirma. Lucia but alors une gorgée de vin pour mieux digérer l'information, tout cela la dépassait. Pour sa fille, elle était passée outre ses convictions chrétiennes en acceptant son homosexualité mais là, un enfant hors mariage avec un homme d'une telle réputation, c'était beaucoup trop d'un coup.

- Je sais que vous auriez préféré que je vous offre un petit enfant dans d'autres conditions mais c'est ma vie. Si je vous en ai parlé ce soir, c'est uniquement pour que vous soyez au courant et parce que j'espère vraiment que vous accepterez de faire partie de sa vie. Ça reste votre petit-fils ou votre petite-fille, peu importe les circonstances de sa conception...

Callie espéra que ce discours les avait convaincus et attendit nerveusement leur réponse. Sa mère continuait désespérément de fixer son verre mais Carlos prit la main de son épouse et regarda tendrement sa fille.

- Bien sûr qu'on va accepter cet enfant. C'est un Torres.

Lucia leva alors son regard vers sa fille et lui fit comprendre d'un léger sourire qu'elle se rangeait à l'avis de son père. Callie se leva pour aller les serrer dans ses bras mais son soulagement n'était que partiel. Les Robbins étaient restés muets. Alors que ses parents continuèrent de lui poser de nombreuses questions sur les mois à venir durant le reste du repas, eux se murèrent dans leur silence et c'est contrariée qu'elle monta dans sa chambre. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à éteindre la lumière, des coups furent frappés et la porte s'ouvrit.

- Je peux entrer ?, demanda Barbara.

Callie hocha la tête. Barbara referma la porte derrière elle et vint s'asseoir sur son lit.

- J'ai remarqué que tu cherchais beaucoup le regard de Daniel ainsi que le mien lorsque tu nous as annoncé ta grossesse, comme si tu craignais notre réaction alors je voulais avoir une discussion avec toi à ce sujet.

- Je sais que je ne suis plus votre belle-fille mais votre avis compte énormément pour moi. Je ne voudrais pas vous avoir déçus ou que vous pensiez que j'ai voulu faire du mal à Arizona car croyez-moi, ce n'est pas le cas.

- Callie, à aucun moment nous n'avons pensé cela. J'ai toujours su déceler sur ton visage quand tu mentais après avoir fait une bêtise et ce soir j'ai bien vu que cette grossesse n'était pas prévue. Sache que ta rupture avec Arizona n'a en rien changé les sentiments que Daniel et moi avons pour toi. Tu es comme notre fille. Si on n'a rien dit pendant le dîner, c'est parce qu'on a jugé qu'on n'avait pas à intervenir dans cette discussion qui ne concernait que tes parents et toi.

- Si j'en ai parlé ce soir, c'était plus pour avoir votre réaction que la leur. Je savais qu'ils seraient choqués dans un premier temps mais qu'ils finiraient par me soutenir, ma mère a quand même accepté le fait que j'aime une femme alors un bébé hors mariage, ce n'est plus si problématique que ça, mais vous… Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous montrer si compréhensifs… J'ai trahi votre fille.

- Il me semble que c'est Arizona qui t'a quittée. Tu as peut-être le sentiment de l'avoir trompée, parce que tu l'aimes encore mais vous êtes séparées, tu n'es pas en tort. J'ai conscience qu'Arizona n'aurait pas dû te traiter comme elle l'a fait, ni te quitter si brutalement car tu ne le méritais pas après tout ce que tu avais endossé pour elle mais j'ai tendance à lui pardonner son comportement, même envers nous, parce que je sais qu'elle a agi comme ça uniquement parce qu'elle souffrait. Je sais que je ne devrais pas me montrer si clémente envers elle car la souffrance n'excuse pas tout mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Elle reste ma fille et c'est pour ça que j'ai eu mal lorsque tu nous as annoncé ta grossesse, pas pour moi, mais parce que je sais que cette nouvelle va blesser Arizona car crois-moi, malgré tout ce qu'elle dit, je suis certaine qu'elle t'aime encore. Je ne peux pas croire que tout l'amour qu'il y avait entre vous deux se soit évaporé en quelques mois.

- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir revenir en arrière. Chaque jour je me remémore cet accident et je me demande ce que j'aurais pu faire pour éviter cette voiture. Je vis constamment dans la culpabilité. Je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir pu empêcher cette collision, d'avoir infligé cette souffrance à Arizona, de ne pas avoir su l'aider et maintenant coupable de porter ce bébé alors que j'en ai perdu un il y a seulement un an...

- Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser. On ne cesse de te le répéter. Tu as fait tout, vraiment tout pour ma fille et je t'en suis extrêmement reconnaissante. Concernant ce bébé, c'est simplement la vie qui continue. C'est dur à accepter mais tu verras, dans quelques années, la douleur s'estompera. Elle viendra se rappeler à toi par moment et tu n'oublieras jamais ton fils mais tu accepteras l'idée d'avoir le droit d'être heureuse à nouveau. Pour le moment, vous en êtes encore à la phase où la douleur est vive, où elle paraît insurmontable, vous êtes en colère l'une contre l'autre, contre vous-même, mais cette colère passera et vous vous retrouverez, j'en suis persuadée.

Comme à son habitude, Barbara avait su trouver les mots justes, ceux qui lui avaient toujours redonné espoir après chaque dispute avec Arizona. Jusqu'ici, ses dires s'étaient toujours révélés vrais, elle espérait qu'il en serait de même cette fois-ci alors qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'une simple dispute d'enfants.

- Vous croyez ?

- J'en suis certaine ! Et en attendant que tu nous fasses d'autres petits-enfants avec Arizona, on va choyer celui-là, conclut-elle d'un tendre sourire.

Emue aux larmes, Callie lui sourit et la serra dans ses bras. Oui, Barbara en était persuadée, un jour, Callie, ce bébé à venir et Arizona formeraient de nouveau une famille heureuse.

_Fin Flash-Back _


	16. Chapter 16

Merci encore une fois pour vos reviews et votre intérêt pour cette histoire.

Aoquesth : C'est bien la même Lauren que dans la série. J'ai repris son personnage (exceptée sa spécialité) car il était ainsi plus simple de visionner physiquement ce personnage.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Au moment du dessert, Lucia et Barbara s'éclipsèrent avec leurs petits-enfants dans la cuisine et la salle à manger. Elles confièrent le fraisier aux plus grands tandis que les plus petits étaient chargés d'apporter les cadeaux. Les adultes accueillirent en chanson l'arrivée du gâteau qui fut immortalisée en photos par Mickael, le mari d'Aria. Après avoir posé aux côtés de sa famille, Daniel Robbins fut autorisé à souffler ses bougies. Il avait pour habitude de toujours souhaiter le bonheur et la santé pour sa famille mais cette fois-ci, il y ajouta un autre vœu qui lui tenait à cœur : celui de voir sa fille retrouver le bonheur auprès de Callie. Son souhait mentalement formulé, il souffla ses bougies et se dépêcha de couper le gâteau qui avait aiguisé l'appétit des plus jeunes. Arizona eut le cœur serré en voyant son père si épanoui entouré de ses petits-enfants et préféra quitter discrètement la table pour faire un tour dans le jardin alors que les conversations portaient sur les progrès des plus petits. Barbara devança Callie qui s'était déjà levée et suivit sa fille pour comprendre la raison de son geste.

- Ca va ma Chérie ?

- Oui, c'est juste que… Papa a l'air si heureux d'être grand-père et moi, je suis la seule ici à ne pas avoir d'enfants et j'en aurais probablement jamais alors que je sais que Papa et toi, vous ne rêvez que de ça.

Sa mère caressa affectueusement son dos.

- Arizona, tout ce qu'on souhaite, c'est que tu sois bien et heureuse. On sait ce que tu as vécu et même si on adorerait avoir des petits-enfants de ton côté, on ne te mettra jamais la pression pour que tu tombes de nouveau enceinte. On respectera ton choix quel qu'il soit.

Arizona la remercia d'un léger sourire.

- Et puis, tu n'as peut-être pas d'enfant biologique mais j'en connais une qui te court continuellement après !

Arizona tourna son regard vers Sofia qui dévorait sa part de gâteau sur les genoux de sa mère.

- J'aime beaucoup Sofia. Elle est exactement la fille que je m'imaginais avoir avec Callie un jour, encore plus mignonne même que dans mon imagination.

- Je suis certaine que Sofia adorerait avoir une seconde maman comme toi… Je pense que ce n'est pas anodin si Callie n'a jamais présenté Sonia à Sofia comme une deuxième mère… Peut-être qu'elle espérait que tu tiennes ce rôle un jour…

- J'ai manqué les trois premières années de sa vie, on fait mieux comme mère.

- Il y a des gens qui adoptent des enfants qui sont beaucoup plus âgés que Sofia et ça n'empêche pas les liens d'être tissés, lui répondit-elle d'un petit sourire avant de l'inviter à venir manger une part de gâteau.

Barbara passa un bras autour de sa fille et la ramena près des siens. Callie glissa un sourire à son ex lorsqu'elle reprit sa place et se retint de lui poser des questions sur la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec sa mère. Elle laissa sa fille terminer sa part de gâteau puis lui essuya la bouche ainsi que ses mains.

- C'est l'heure du petit dodo maintenant.

- Non !, s'opposa aussitôt Sofia en secouant vivement la tête.

- Si regarde tes cousines y vont aussi, lui fit-elle remarquer alors qu'Ashley, la femme de Timothy, allait coucher ses deux petites filles.

- Non ! Je veux enco jouer !

- Tu vas dodo sinon il n'y a pas de piscine après ta sieste !

- Tu veux aller faire la sieste avec moi ?, lui proposa Arizona en lui ouvrant ses bras.

L'humeur grincheuse de Sofia s'envola aussitôt. Elle hocha la tête en souriant et gagna les bras d'Arizona avant de regarder sa mère.

- Faiye dodo avè Zona !

- Tu sais tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, lui dit Callie, gênée. Je la mets au lit et puis c'est tout.

- Ça me fait plaisir. En plus une bonne sieste me fera du bien après avoir conduit des heures ce matin.

Elle écouta les instructions de Callie puis monta coucher Sofia dans la chambre. Une fois posée à terre, la petite fille attrapa le doudou que sa mère avait posé sur son petit lit pour le montrer à Arizona.

- Dodo avè doudou !

- Oui mais avant faut que je te mette une couche ta Mama m'a dit.

Arizona sortit une couche du panier et la posa par terre le temps de déshabiller Sofia.

- Moi qui mets !

Tandis qu'Arizona cherchait dans la valise le T-shirt que lui avait décrit Callie, Sofia s'empara de la couche et s'assit par terre pour y glisser ses jambes l'une après l'autre avant de se relever pour la remonter.

- Fini !

Le T-shirt en mains, Arizona se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de rire en découvrant que la petite fille s'était trompée de sens.

- Tu l'as mise à l'envers.

Sofia baissa son regard vers sa couche.

- Oups !, s'exclama-t-elle en portant ses mains devant sa bouche.

Elle se mit à rire et enlaça les jambes d'Arizona pour y cacher son visage.

- Ce ne fait rien, je vais te la remettre à l'endroit.

Arizona lui remit correctement sa couche puis lui enfila le T-shirt. Elle hissa Sofia sur le lit, lui donna sa tétine puis mit la veilleuse en route. Sofia attendit qu'Arizona s'allonge à la place qu'occupait Callie en temps normal pour faire de même. Elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller en lui souriant derrière sa tétine puis joua avec les cheveux de la jeune femme. Arizona ne résista pas longtemps à cet appel de tendresse et serra la petite fille contre elle pour qu'elle s'endorme. Sa mère avait raison, l'âge auquel elle avait connu Sofia n'avait aucune importance. Elle s'attachait à la petite fille et devait bien s'avouer qu'être son second parent la tentait. Elle ne faisait aucun transfert, tout était clair dans sa tête, elle avait simplement eu un coup de cœur pour la petite fille et il semblait réciproque. C'était justement cette complicité naissante qui était au cœur de la conversation qui se tenait dans le jardin.

- C'est dingue la manière dont Sofia s'est attachée à Arizona en si peu de temps. Ça n'a pas été aussi simple avec Sonia…, se souvint Callie.

- Les enfants ressentent les choses, lui expliqua sa mère. Elle doit sentir le profond attachement que tu as pour Arizona alors elle se sent en confiance avec elle.

- La première fois qu'elles se sont vues, je n'étais pas là et crois-moi je les ai observées, le courant passait très bien entre elles.

- Arizona a toujours eu un très bon contact avec les enfants, ajouta Barbara. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle travaille auprès d'eux.

Callie pensait taire sa rupture jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'annonce à Arizona mais elle ressentit soudainement le besoin de connaître l'avis de ses proches.

- Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose… Sonia m'a quittée. Je comptais le faire mais elle m'a devancée. Elle a compris que j'aimais toujours Arizona et que ça ne changerait jamais…

- Tu l'as dit à Arizona ?, lui demanda son père que cette nouvelle réjoussait.

- Pas encore, je compte lui dire ce soir. Vous trouvez que c'est égoïste de ma part ?

- Si c'est simplement pour semer la zizanie dans son couple, oui ça l'est, lui répondit sa sœur qui était la seule autour de cette table à ne pas souhaiter voir le couple se reformer.

- Aria je sais que tu cherches simplement à me protéger mais j'ai trente-sept ans, je n'ai plus besoin qu'on veille sur moi. Personne ne peut comprendre le lien que j'ai avec Arizona. Toi, tu es mariée depuis dix ans et je ne doute pas que vous vous aimez mais Arizona fait partie de ma vie depuis que j'ai huit mois et ce lien qui s'est tissé entre nous en trente-sept ans est indescriptible. Elle est mon âme-sœur et ce ne sont pas de vains mots. Si je dois renoncer à elle, je veux être certaine qu'elle ne ressent plus que de l'amitié pour moi.

- Je pense qu'on peut préparer le mariage, déclara Timothy en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Callie, vous avez tellement souffert à la fin de votre relation, tenta de la raisonner sa sœur. Vous vous êtes tellement fait de mal, qui te dit que vous ne vous en ferez pas encore en vous remettant ensemble ?

- Mais c'est ça que tu ne comprends pas, notre relation ne s'est jamais terminée. Notre rupture, on ne l'a pas décidée parce qu'on ne s'aimait plus mais parce qu'on n'a pas su gérer une tragédie que je ne souhaite à personne de vivre. Jamais l'amour ne s'est éteint entre nous, même derrière toute notre haine, il était encore présent. Aimer, c'est prendre le risque de souffrir et malgré tout ce que j'ai vécu de tragique avec Arizona, jamais je ne regretterai le jour où je lui ai dévoilé mes sentiments.

_Flash-Back_

Comme chaque soir lors de leurs vacances, Arizona et Callie s'étaient isolées sur leur dune de sable pour discuter alors que le soleil déclinait lentement sur l'océan. Arizona retira ses tennis et évoqua leurs anniversaires qui approchaient. Alors qu'elle faisait des projets, Callie ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux mois qu'elle ressentait cette attirance inattendue pour Arizona et à ce désir s'étaient mêlés des sentiments amoureux qu'il lui avait été difficile de refouler alors qu'elle venait de passer un mois à consoler son amie après qu'elle se soit faite plaquée. Pratiquement tous les soirs, elle avait dû partager son lit et l'écouter parler de son ex pendant des heures. Elle avait haï cette Carly parce qu'elle avait profondément blessée Arizona mais elle l'avait également remerciée car grâce à elle, elle avait eu le plaisir de bénéficier de l'affection d'Arizona qui était en constante demande de câlins. Après l'épisode du camping, Callie s'était posée toute sorte de questions sur sa sexualité mais en était venue à la conclusion qu'elle était certainement bisexuelle même si Arizona était la seule femme qui l'avait attirée jusqu'ici. Depuis quelques jours, elle s'était faite à l'idée d'être amoureuse de sa meilleure amie, cela ne l'effrayait plus, seule la réaction de la principale concernée si elle l'apprenait l'inquiétait.

- Callie, tu m'écoutes ?, entendit-elle soudainement Arizona lui dire.

- Oui, pardon, excuse-moi.

- Callie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai l'impression que t'es ailleurs. Depuis tout à l'heure je te parle mais tu ne réagis pas.

Arizona avait raison. Elle avait été bien plus focalisée sur sa légère tenue d'été composée d'un short en jean et d'une tunique que sur les idées d'activités qu'elles pourraient effectuées le jour de leurs anniversaires. Si elle continuait ainsi, son amie risquait de soupçonner quelque chose. Mieux valait lui dire la vérité dès maintenant.

- Arizona, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…, débuta-t-elle le cœur battant. Et ce n'est pas simple pour moi de t'en parler car tu sais combien tu comptes pour moi et à quel point notre amitié m'est précieuse. Je sais que ce que je vais t'avouer va peut-être briser notre amitié mais je ne peux pas continuer à garder ça pour moi. S'il y a bien une chose que tu m'as apprise en me confiant que tu aimais les femmes il y a un an, c'était qu'on se devait d'être nous-même et depuis deux mois, je ne suis pas totalement moi-même avec toi. Rien n'a changé entre nous en apparence mais au fond de moi, je ne te vois plus de la même manière. Quand tu essaies un vêtement et que tu me demandes un avis et que je te réponds que tu es belle, ce n'est plus simplement le compliment d'une amie. Quand je te prends dans mes bras ou que je t'embrasse sur le visage, ce ne sont plus de simples gestes amicaux. Quand je te vois désormais, j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade, des papillons dans le ventre et une envie irrésistible de t'embrasser… Parce que je suis amoureuse de toi Arizona…

Callie finit sa déclaration la gorge nouée. La peur de perdre Arizona la paralysait et la mine abasourdie de la jeune fille ne la rassurait guère. Elle se méprenait pourtant sur cette stupéfaction. Arizona était surprise mais agréablement. Pas un instant elle avait pensé que son amie pourrait être attirée par elle pourtant elle aurait dû s'apercevoir que son regard sur elle avait changé mais leur amitié avait toujours été si spéciale qu'elle n'y avait pas porté plus d'attention.

- Callie, je ne te l'ai pas dit pour ne pas que tu prennes peur mais c'est en réalisant que j'avais de l'attirance pour toi que j'ai réalisé que j'étais lesbienne… Tu avais déjà des vues sur ton stupide Georges alors je ne pensais pas avoir la moindre chance avec toi mais je suis amoureuse de toi aussi… Depuis plus d'un an maintenant…

Callie n'osait y croire mais son corps se détendit instantanément. Arizona l'aimait, c'était presque inespéré. Au mieux, elle s'était préparée à une Arizona compréhensive qui l'aurait gentiment repoussée mais qui aurait conservé leur amitié.

- C'est vrai ? Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

- Vraiment, lui affirma son amie d'un tendre sourire.

Arizona fut la première à rapprocher son visage. Les battements de cœur de Callie doublèrent alors d'intensité. Elle s'apprêtait à embrasser sa meilleure amie et toutes sortes de craintes surgirent. Et si au final ça ne lui plaisait pas ? Si elle n'était pas faite pour aimer une fille ? Il n'y avait qu'un seule moyen de le savoir, céder à la tentation. Elle avança ses lèvres en direction de celle de son amie et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit bientôt les douces lèvres d'Arizona se poser sur les siennes et sa main se glisser sur sa nuque. Arizona l'embrassa une fois puis deux. Ses baisers étaient doux et légers. Elle souhaitait laisser à Callie le choix de les apprécier ou de les repousser. La jeune cubaine fut soulagée. Rien ne lui semblait étrange, tout était au contraire tellement naturel. Elle entrouvrit sa bouche et pinça tendrement la lèvre supérieure de son amie entre les siennes puis celle inférieure. Arizona calqua ses mouvements sur les siens, préférant la laisser mener la danse alors qu'elle vivait une nouvelle expérience. Callie eut peur que toute la magie de ce moment disparaisse quand elle rouvrirait les yeux mais lorsqu'elle découvrit le visage rayonnant de sa désormais petite amie, elle ne regretta rien. Elle n'eut qu'une envie : recommencer. Elle la serra dans ses bras et l'allongea dans le sable en riant, plus heureuse que jamais. Ce qu'elle venait de partager avec Arizona avait été court mais c'était le plus beau baiser qu'elle avait vécu. A présent libérée de son appréhension, elle réunit une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres pour un baiser plus long mais toujours aussi tendre.

- Je suis ta petite amie alors maintenant ?, lui demanda Arizona d'un sourire en caressant ses cheveux.

- Oui, la seule et l'unique.

_Fin Flash-Back_

- Elle m'a fait vivre les plus belles années de ma vie et ça, rien ne pourra les égaler si ce n'est les années à venir avec elle. Tu t'es vraiment mariée avec Mickaël en pensant que tu ne souffrirais jamais ? Vivre sans Arizona, ça c'est une souffrance mais l'aimer, jamais, affirma-t-elle d'un sourire rempli de certitudes alors que son regard débordait d'émotion.

Ce discours bouleversa profondément chacun des membres de la famille présent exceptée Aria qui n'avait jamais compris cet engouement autour du couple. Il avait été évident pour elle depuis le départ que les deux jeunes filles finiraient un jour par se séparer. L'amour unique qui dure toute une vie, les personnes prédestinées à se rencontrer, tout cela n'était qu'une utopie selon elle.

- C'est bien beau tout ça mais tu oublies quand même un détail, elle est en couple avec Lauren. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Briser leur couple ?

- D'après sa réputation, Lauren n'a eu aucun scrupule à coucher avec des femmes mariées ou en couple alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je me gênerai.

Agacée par ses remarques, Callie quitta la table ce qui permit à son père d'exprimer sa joie devant tant de détermination de la part de sa fille.

- Je vous l'avais dit que ça marcherait ! Dans quelques temps, elles seront de nouveau inséparables.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Arizona n'est pas aussi amourachée que ma stupide sœur !, le tempéra Aria.

- Crois-moi, tu risques d'être surprise, lui rétorqua Timothy avant de boire une gorgée de vin.

- Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?, lui demanda aussitôt sa mère.

- Je n'en ai pas eu besoin, je l'ai lu dans son regard. Ma petite sœur pourrait te réserver bien des surprises d'ici la fin du week-end, assura-t-il d'un sourire malicieux à Aria.

* * *

Callie marcha à pas de loup dans le couloir alors qu'elle entendait encore Ashley bercer ses filles. Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, elle hésita à ouvrir. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'Arizona pense qu'elle venait la surveiller parce qu'elle ne la jugeait pas capable de s'occuper de sa fille et voulait encore moins interrompre un moment de complicité entre elles. Finalement, après quelques secondes de tergiversions, elle tourna doucement la poignée de la porte et entra dans la chambre. La veilleuse jouait encore sa mélodie mais les deux occupantes du lit avaient déjà succombé à son effet soporifique. Callie éteignit l'appareil et entendit alors les respirations des deux personnes qu'elle chérissait le plus se répondre. Elle s'approcha d'un pas léger du lit alors que son cœur était submergé par l'émotion que lui procurait ce tableau idyllique. Jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'un jour elle serait témoin d'une telle scène de tendresse entre sa fille et son ex. C'était exactement pour vivre des moments comme cela qu'elle comptait bien se battre pour reconquérir Arizona. Elle desserra délicatement la main de sa fille qui tenait encore les quelques mèches blondes avec lesquelles elle s'était amusée puis plaça une main sur la hanche d'Arizona.

- Arizona, réveille-toi, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

La jeune femme entrouvrit les yeux mais il lui fallut encore les caresses de Callie pour qu'elle se réveille complètement.

- Viens, je nous ai préparé quelque chose, lui révéla la jeune cubaine.

Le regard encore ensommeillé, Arizona se redressa et remit ses chaussures tandis que Callie portait sa fille dans son propre lit. Elles sortirent ensuite toutes deux dans le couloir pour discuter.

- Je ne pensais pas que t'étais sérieuse quand tu parlais de faire une sieste, la taquina Callie.

- Ta berceuse est vraiment très efficace, lui répondit Arizona en s'étirant. Qu'est-ce que tu nous as prévu ?

- J'ai simplement besoin que tu mettes un maillot de bain, peu importe ce que tu portes par-dessus. Je te retrouve en bas dans dix minutes.

- Ok, tu as prévenu nos parents ?

- Oui mais si tu préfères rester avec eux pour feuilleter nos albums photos de famille...

Arizona grimaça puis se retira dans sa chambre. Nul doute qu'au vue de leur situation leurs parents prendraient un malin plaisir à les mettre mal à l'aise en leur rappelant des souvenirs qu'elles avaient en commun. Elle choisit l'un de ses maillots de bain et l'enfila en se regardant dans la glace pour vérifier qu'il la mettait bien en valeur puis le couvrit d'un short blanc et d'un T-shirt. Elle sortit de son sac à main les objets dont elle ne pouvait se passer puis attrapa une serviette dans la salle de bain avant de descendre poser le tout sur la table de la salle à manger le temps qu'elle retrouve dans un placard le vieux sac qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre pour ses sorties à la plage. De son côté, Callie lança son opération séduction et misa sur un maillot de bain rouge. Elle retira ses boucles d'oreilles et resserra sa queue de cheval avant de mettre un short et une chemise nouée à la taille. Elle attrapa son sac ainsi que ses lunettes de soleil puis enclencha le babyphone. Elle déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa fille puis sortit de la chambre en emportant le combiné et descendit retrouver Arizona. Le coup d'œil que cette dernière jeta à ses jambes la satisfit. La proie avait mordu à l'hameçon, tout se passait comme elle l'avait prévu.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?, lui demanda la jeune femme.

- Sois patiente et tu le sauras bientôt.

Elles passèrent dans le jardin confier le combiné du babyphone à leurs parents qui leur souhaitèrent une bonne après-midi puis Callie récupéra les clés du cabriolet à l'entrée. Une fois dans la voiture, la jeune cubaine mit ses lunettes de soleil et démarra en direction d'une des plages qui proposait l'activité qu'elle avait en tête. Derrière ses lunettes fumées, Arizona jeta en toute discrétion des coups d'œil furtifs en direction de Callie. Son ex était toujours aussi belle mais ce qui la fascinait en cet instant était la beauté de sa personne. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue quatre ans en arrière, au temps où elles étaient encore follement amoureuses, pourtant leurs mois de déchirements avaient bien existé. Callie avait bien souffert par sa faute mais aujourd'hui elle était encore là près d'elle, souriante et attentionnée. Elle n'avait eu qu'à prononcer de simples excuses, sincères mais insuffisantes à ses yeux, pour que son ex oublie tout le mal qu'elle lui avait causé. Chaque jour Callie lui fournissait une nouvelle preuve de son amour, ses proches étaient bien là pour le lui rappeler, et elle estimait que c'était à son tour de faire de véritables efforts pour mériter ce pardon. Elle était peut-être en couple mais elle sentait son amour pour Callie se raviver au fil des moments passés avec elle. Il n'était jamais vraiment parti, il était simplement enfoui au plus profond d'elle-même, noyé par la colère et la souffrance. Lauren était sa petite amie mais Callie était toute sa vie. S'il y en avait bien une qui méritait son amour, c'était elle et si leur histoire se voyait offrir une seconde chance, elle prendrait le temps d'y réfléchir mais il était certain que si elle se remettait en couple avec Callie, cette fois-ci, elle serait une petite amie à la hauteur. Arizona essuya subrepticement les larmes qui avaient coulé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et se redressa sur son siège. Elle caressa l'avant-bras de son ex, un geste simple qui surprit cette dernière. Callie qui ne se doutait pas du bouleversement qui se produisait dans l'esprit de son ex se contenta de lui sourire et préféra parler avec elle de ce qu'il s'était passé à la fin du repas.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi tu as quitté la table quand les enfants ont amené le dessert ?

- Je ne me suis simplement pas sentie à ma place. Vous avez tous fondé une famille et nos parents en sont si heureux mais moi… Je ne pourrai jamais apporter cette joie à mon père alors qu'il n'attend que ça…

Callie remonta ses lunettes puis saisit la main d'Arizona et la caressa du pouce tout en gardant un œil vigilant sur la route.

- Tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Tu te souviens, on panse nos blessures ensemble maintenant.

- Je ne l'ai pas oublié, lui assura-t-elle d'un tendre sourire. Je n'ai simplement pas envie de passer pour la fille qui continue de se lamenter sur son sort en pleurant dès qu'on parle d'enfants.

- Arizona, personne ne te verra comme ça. Moi-même j'ai beaucoup pleuré. Ça me faisait mal d'entendre une de nos collègues parler de sa joie d'être mère, de voir des femmes avec un bébé dans les bras ou enceinte puis après j'ai même été jalouse et en colère. Je me demandais pourquoi nous aussi on n'avait pas eu le droit à ce bonheur.

Elle tourna la tête vers elle.

- C'est normal de ressentir tout ça. Si ça t'attriste de nous entendre parler de nos enfants, dis-le nous et on évitera de le faire devant toi à l'avenir. Personne ne t'en voudra. En tant que parents, ils sont parfaitement bien placés pour comprendre la douleur qu'on a ressentie. Tu ne dois pas retenir ta tristesse, au contraire, laisse la ressortir. Jamais on te reprochera de pleurer ton enfant, en tous cas certainement pas moi.

Callie dût lâcher sa main pour manœuvrer le levier de vitesse mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Arizona qui posa sa main sur la sienne pour la remercier une nouvelle fois d'être si présente pour elle malgré ce qu'elle lui avait fait vivre. Arrivées à destination, les deux jeunes femmes sortirent du cabriolet et Arizona put enfin apercevoir au loin des personnes pratiquer le sport auquel elle allait se livrer.

- On va faire du Stand up paddle ?

- Je te rassure, je n'en ai jamais fait non plus mais il paraît que c'est simple.

Callie prit sa main et elles se dirigèrent vers le moniteur pour se présenter. Après un petit speech de sa part, elles posèrent leurs affaires sur le sable et retirèrent leurs vêtements tandis qu'ils retournaient s'occuper de ses autres clientes. Arizona arrangea le bandeau de son maillot de bain rayé multicolore. Torsadé au creux de sa poitrine, il mettait celle-ci parfaitement en valeur. Le regard de Callie ne tarda pas à admirer ce corps qu'elle avait autrefois fait sien. Arizona avait beau approcher de la quarantaine, elle n'avait rien à envier à ses yeux aux groupies de vingt ans du moniteur. Arizona se fit plus discrète mais elle aussi apprécia à sa juste valeur les formes généreuses de son ex. Adolescente, Callie avait été complexée par son corps mais l'amour d'Arizona lui avait redonné confiance en elle. Sous son regard, elle s'était toujours sentie belle et avait réussi à s'accepter. Son assurance s'était alors transformée en un véritable atout de séduction. Elle n'avait plus caché son corps mais l'avait mis en valeur par des vêtements qui le dévoilaient enfin. Elle était devenue une femme attrayante et sûre d'elle qui devait repousser de nombreuses avances.

- N'oublie pas que ce corps a porté un enfant durant neuf mois et l'a mis au monde, lui rappela Callie alors qu'elle venait de surprendre son regard.

- Tu sais, je pense que les femmes ayant eu des enfants rêveraient d'avoir un corps comme le tien, lui assura Arizona en souriant alors qu'elle se mettait de la crème solaire sur les bras.

Callie s'approcha d'une démarche lascive et s'empara de son tube.

- Si on en est à se complimenter, je dois dire que ton corps est toujours aussi attirant. A ta place je me baladerais en maillot de bain à longueur de temps.

Le regard d'Arizona se fit aussi charmeur que celui de Callie et elles se sourirent. Arizona mit de la crème solaire dans le dos de son ex puis ce fut au tour de Callie qui passa alors à la seconde étape de son plan de séduction : le rapprochement physique. Alors qu'elle étalait la crème dans le dos d'Arizona, elle lui prodigua un massage en insistant particulièrement sur certaines zones où son ex avait toujours apprécié recevoir des caresses. Ses mains de chirurgiennes orthopédiques avaient toujours été un véritable atout. La frontière de l'amitié venait clairement d'être franchie mais Arizona n'eut aucune envie d'imposer des limites. Pire, elle appréciait ce jeu de séduction dans lequel elle s'était lancée.

- Ce massage est vraiment indispensable pour pratiquer ce sport ?

Heureuse que son ex réponde favorablement à ses avances, Callie poursuivit sa conquête.

- Vaut mieux que tu sois parfaitement détendue avant de monter sur cette planche, t'auras un meilleur équilibre que si tu es stressée, lui chuchota-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur son épaule.

Arizona sourit. Elle versa un peu de crème sur son index et se retourna pour en mettre en riant sur le nez de Callie qui se recula aussitôt.

- Attends, faut que tu protèges ton visage, se justifia –t-elle plus sérieusement. Ferme les yeux.

Callie obtempéra et laissa son ex répartir la crème sur son visage pour la lui mettre correctement. Ses mouvements étaient plus tendres que requis. Ses doigts couraient sur sa peau puis faisaient doucement pénétrer la crème. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eu une telle attention de la part d'Arizona.

- Voilà, maintenant tu es prête, déclara cette dernière en souriant lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle rangea le tube de crème dans son sac puis elles retournèrent auprès du moniteur qui leur expliqua les quelques consignes de sécurité à suivre avant de leur faire une démonstration. Elles attachèrent le scratch auquel était reliée leurs planches à leur cheville puis les portèrent jusqu'à l'eau. Elles montèrent dessus à genoux et Callie fut la première à essayer de se tenir debout sur la sienne. Une fois son équilibre trouvé, elle pagaya et Arizona suivit alors son exemple. Leur promenade se déroula dans le calme jusqu'à ce que Callie se souvienne qu'elle avait encore une vengeance en suspens. Alors qu'Arizona se concentrait sur ses mouvements de pagaie, Callie s'approcha de sa planche et la poussa pour qu'elle tombe à l'eau. Arizona n'eut le temps que de pousser un cri. Elle ramena ses cheveux trempés en arrière et remonta sur sa planche pour tenter de rattraper Callie qui avait déjà filé. Lorsqu'elle y parvint, elle colla au maximum sa planche contre la sienne pour y monter et l'attraper par derrière pour l'entraîner dans l'eau avec elle. L'hilarité les gagna alors que les autres participants les regardaient de travers.

- C'était censé être ma vengeance, t'étais pas censée répliquer, déclara Callie en détachant sa queue de cheval.

- Si tu croyais que j'allais me laisser faire sans rien dire c'est que tu ne me connais vraiment plus, lui rétorqua Arizona en remontant sur sa planche sur laquelle elle s'allongea sur le dos. Je propose qu'on abandonne la balade, je crois qu'on les a effrayés.

Callie l'imita et saisit la main qu'Arizona lui tendit. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de la chaleur des rayons du soleil ainsi que des caresses que dispensait le pouce de son ex sur sa main. Alors qu'elle se laissait bercer par le mouvement des vagues, Arizona repensa à un moment particulièrement sensuel entre elles.

- Tu te souviens quand on a fait l'amour sur un matelas pneumatique ?

Callie ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et lui sourit. Arizona venait de lui donner l'occasion de franchir une nouvelle étape dans son plan. Après l'avoir appâtée et s'être rapprochée physiquement d'elle, il s'agissait maintenant de lui faire de l'effet en lui remémorant quelques-uns de leurs moments les plus torrides afin qu'elle se rappelle de l'alchimie qu'elles avaient au lit.

- Oui... Dans les moindres détails… Tu portais un maillot de bain rouge… Ton teint était hâlé cette année-là… L'eau perlait sur ton corps… Tes cheveux mouillés étaient ondulés… On se laissait bercer par l'eau exactement comme maintenant et je n'ai pas résisté à t'embrasser… T'étais vraiment magnifique… Tu as approfondi notre baiser et j'ai commencé à caresser ton corps… Tu as gémi et…

- Ça suffit !, l'interrompit Arizona en lui envoyant un peu d'eau avec la main.

La jeune femme avait parfaitement compris le manège de son ex et elle devait bien avouer qu'il avait fonctionné. Elle avait été totalement replongée dans ses souvenirs et son désir avait commencé à se manifester. Callie se retourna en riant sur sa planche. Tout se passait à merveille jusqu'à présent entre elles.

- La dernière arrivée sur la plage a un gage !

Arizona prit position sur le ventre à son tour et attendit que Callie donne le départ. Elles avancèrent à l'aide de leurs bras jusqu'au rivage que Callie fut la première à atteindre. Epuisées par leur effort, elles portèrent les planches jusqu'à l'endroit qui leur était destiné puis s'allongèrent sur le dos sur leurs serviettes.

- Demain matin, tu me prépares mon petit-déjeuner et tu me l'amènes au lit, ça te va comme gage ?

Arizona leva sa main pour sceller leur accord. Callie cogna sa paume contre la sienne puis entrelaça leurs doigts en fixant la bague qu'elle lui avait offerte.

- Tu sais que j'ai toujours ton collier…

Arizona saisit le but de sa remarque et lui apporta la réponse qu'elle attendait.

- J'aimerais beaucoup le récupérer…, déclara-t-elle d'un doux sourire.

Callie sourit. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un objet mais pour elles il avait une grande valeur sentimentale. Si Arizona acceptait de le porter de nouveau, c'était qu'une nouvelle étape dans leur réconciliation venait d'être franchie.


	17. Chapter 17

Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur ce chapitre car il fait parti des plus importants de cette histoire donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le chapitre suivant car je vais avoir moins de temps pour écrire à présent. J'ai déjà la fin en tête donc pas de panique si les suites ne sont pas postées rapidement, je n'arrête pas cette histoire, loin de là ;)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Elles se prélassèrent au soleil le temps de se sécher puis rassemblèrent leurs affaires pour rentrer. Quand elles stationnèrent leur cabriolet à sa place habituelle, Barbara et Lucia sortaient du four les cookies qu'elles avaient préparés avec les enfants. Sofia se précipita à la porte en entendant les deux jeunes femmes rentrer.

- Ouh qu'est-ce que t'es jolie dans ton petit tablier !, s'exclama Callie en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

- On a fait des cookies !

- Tu ne les as pas tous déjà mangés j'espère ?

- Non !, démentit Sofia en secouant la tête en riant.

Callie reposa sa fille au sol et elles la suivirent dans la cuisine qui portait encore les traces du travail des enfants.

- Hum ça sent drôlement bon !, fit remarquer Callie alors qu'une agréable odeur de cookies chauds embaumait la pièce.

Les deux jeunes femmes goutèrent le résultat du travail des enfants tout en répondant aux nombreuses questions de leurs mères sur leur après-midi puis Callie proposa à sa fille ainsi qu'à Arizona de faire un saut dans la piscine. Elle monta mettre Sofia en maillot, lui fit deux couettes puis retira ses propres vêtements et rejoignit Arizona près de la piscine. Elles se rincèrent avec le tuyau d'arrosage pour se débarrasser du sel de l'eau de mer, ce qui amusa beaucoup Sofia qui voulut également être arrosée. Callie leva le jet d'eau en direction du ciel et laissa sa fille se rafraîchir quelques secondes avant de couper l'eau. Elle plongea dans la piscine avec Arizona et tendit ses bras vers sa fille en l'invitant à sauter. Sofia s'appuya sur les bras de sa mère et bondit dans l'eau. Lorsque Callie lâcha sa fille, Arizona paniqua et voulut la récupérer mais lorsqu'elle vit la petite fille progresser vers elle toute seule, elle se ravisa.

- Dis donc tu nages bien !, s'émerveilla Arizona en accueillant Sofia dans ses bras pour qu'elle reprenne son souffle. Qui lui a appris à nager comme ça ?

- Un peu tout le monde. On avait remarqué qu'elle aimait bien barboter dans l'eau alors on l'y mettait souvent.

- Tu sais aussi mettre la tête sous l'eau ?

Sofia confirma d'un signe de tête et quitta les bras d'Arizona pour plonger sans aucune hésitation. Une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme ne fut pas rassurée par cette initiative mais la sérénité de Callie l'empêcha d'intervenir.

- T'en fais pas, elle sait ce qu'elle fait, rassura-t-elle son ex alors que son inquiétude l'attendrissait.

Comme Callie l'avait prévu, Sofia remonta à la surface à peine quelques secondes plus tard et s'accrocha à Arizona en essuyant son visage.

- T'as vu ?, lui demanda-t-elle d'un grand sourire.

- Oui je t'ai vue, tu nages vraiment très bien.

Après une bonne demi-heure de jeu, elles sortirent de l'eau et s'enveloppèrent dans des peignoirs avant d'aller s'allonger toutes les trois sur un des deux lits d'extérieurs qui bordaient la piscine. Sofia mit son pouce en bouche et se blottit contre sa mère pendant qu'elle discutait avec Arizona. A la demande de cette dernière, Callie retraça les grands moments de la vie de Sofia, de ses premiers babillages jusqu'à la première fois où elle avait été sur le pot toute seule quelques semaines plus tôt. Arizona écouta avec intérêt chaque anecdote alors que son envie de faire partie de la vie de Sofia grandissait à chaque instant.

- Et toi l'Afrique ?, lui demanda Callie après avoir longuement parlé. Tu ne m'as encore rien raconté.

- Ca a été une très belle expérience humaine. Ces enfants n'ont rien, pas même de famille pour beaucoup mais ils continuent de sourire et ne se plaignent jamais alors que certains sont gravement malades et ne reçoivent pas les soins dont ils auraient besoin. Ils se contentent de peu de choses et ça te fait réfléchir toi qui débarques du pays de la consommation excessive. Heureusement la clinique fait un travail formidable là-bas mais ils n'ont pas les moyens qu'on a ici. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais vraiment que le Grey Sloan Memorial finance ce programme d'échange.

- Ne t'en fais pas, le conseil a validé ton projet et mon père a largement couvert les frais. Tu devrais pouvoir le mettre en place rapidement.

- Tu sais, il y avait une petite fille que j'ai vue grandir et à laquelle je m'étais attachée. Elle s'appelait Zola. Elle était arrivée à l'orphelinat à l'âge de deux mois et elle n'en avait que six lorsque je l'ai opérée. Aujourd'hui elle a presque le même âge que Sofia. J'ai appelé l'orphelinat il y a quelques jours pour avoir de ses nouvelles, elle se porte à merveille, lui apprit-elle d'un doux sourire.

Callie nota la tendresse avec laquelle Arizona parlait de la petite orpheline. Cette petite fille avait vraiment dû beaucoup compter pour elle, sans doute l'avait-elle même aidée à alléger sa peine.

- Mama, j'ai faim !, s'exclama soudainement Sofia.

- Va falloir que tu patientes encore un peu, ce n'est pas l'heure de manger. Tu vas aller prendre ton bain avec ta cousine, d'accord ?

- D'acco'.

Elles quittèrent le confort de leur matelas et confièrent Sofia à Ashley qui s'était portée volontaire pour donner le bain aux plus petits. Elles en profitèrent pour prendre leur douche puis se retrouvèrent sur le canapé du salon pour regarder les quelques photos d'Afrique qu'Arizona conservait sur son portable. Callie passa son bras autour des épaules de son ex et caressa le haut de son bras du bout du pouce alors qu'elle découvrait la vie qu'avait menée Arizona durant trois ans.

- Et voilà la petite Zola, elle n'est pas à croquer ?

- Elle est adorable !, s'exclama Callie en prenant le portable. Elle n'a toujours pas trouvé de famille ?

- Non pas encore malheureusement.

Une idée traversa soudainement l'esprit de Callie qui préféra la garder pour elle afin de ne pas donner de faux espoirs à son ex. Lorsque Barbara sollicita l'aide de sa fille, Callie en profita pour envoyer la photo de Zola sur son portable. Elle effaça toute trace de sa manipulation puis revint au menu d'accueil. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit leur photo en arrière-plan. Son avantage sur Lauren semblait se confirmer.

Au cours du dîner, les deux jeunes femmes subirent un nouvel interrogatoire intensif sur leur après-midi. Les sous-entendus fusèrent, tout comme les taquineries. A ce jeu-là, leurs parents se révélèrent aussi doués que Timothy. Elles avaient l'impression d'avoir de nouveau quinze ans si ce n'est que cette fois-ci, Aria ne participait pas aux festivités. Leurs regards ne trompaient personne et s'ils réjouissaient leurs parents, ils agaçaient l'aînée des Torres qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être rancunière envers son ancienne belle-sœur. Après le dîner, tandis qu'Arizona jouait dans le salon avec Sofia, elle décida de mettre une nouvelle fois en garde sa sœur alors qu'elles débarrassaient la table.

- Comment tu peux oublier si facilement le mal qu'elle t'a fait ?

- Je n'ai pas oublié mais je lui ai pardonné. Elle a reconnu le mal qu'elle m'a fait, la souffrance que j'ai pu ressentir moi aussi en perdant mon fils, elle m'a présenté ses excuses, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Oh oui c'est facile de présenter des excuses quatre ans après ! Elle t'a détruite Callie ! Et toi tu lui ouvres grand les bras !

Callie reposa d'un geste sec les assiettes qu'elle venait de débarrasser.

- Aria, tu ne peux pas te permettre de la juger alors que tu n'as pas vécu ce qu'elle a enduré. Elle avait tous les droits d'en vouloir à la terre entière. Tu ne sais pas comment tu aurais réagi à sa place. Il n'y a rien de pire au monde pour une mère que de perdre son enfant. Tu en es une maintenant, essaie deux secondes de comprendre la souffrance qu'elle a pu ressentir et on verra si tu tiens toujours le même discours.

Callie reprit sa vaisselle et la porta en cuisine. Sa mère remarqua son air contrarié mais elle balaya son inquiétude en quelques mots. Ses mains lavées, elle préféra faire quelques pas dans le salon où Arizona animait une peluche pour amuser Sofia. Les éclats de rire de sa fille lui firent oublier instantanément sa colère.

- Et si Sofia allait au dodo avec Nouki ?, suggéra-t-elle à sa fille.

- Non pas enco dodo !

Arizona prit les pattes de l'éléphant et lui fit se frotter les yeux en imitant un bâillement.

- Oh je crois que Nouki a très envie d'aller faire dodo ! Il aimerait bien écouter l'histoire de ta Mama avec toi !

- D'acco' on va dodo !

Elle reprit son éléphant et alla saisir la main de sa mère.

- Hé tu ne me fais même pas un bisou de bonne nuit ?, se plaignit Arizona.

Sofia revint en souriant lui déposer un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

- Bo Nuit !

- Tu peux venir si tu le souhaites.

- Non, c'est votre moment, refusa Arizona d'un tendre sourire. Je ne veux pas vous le voler.

- Je suis prête à partager, rétorqua Callie avec amusement. Aller viens, tu en meurs d'envie.

Arizona ne se priva pas plus longtemps de ce plaisir et les accompagna dans leur chambre. Après qu'elle se soit brossé les dents et que sa mère lui ait mis une couche, Sofia choisit un livre dans son sac et se glissa dans son lit avec sa tétine et son doudou qui l'attendaient sur son oreiller. Callie invita Arizona à s'allonger à côté d'elle et prit place de l'autre côté de sa fille. Ainsi entourée, Sofia profita pleinement de son histoire du soir qui devint beaucoup plus vivante grâce aux deux voix qui lui lisaient les dialogues avec le ton approprié. Son intérêt fut tel qu'il fallut lui lire quatre histoires pour que ses paupières se ferment enfin. Alors qu'elles redescendaient dans le salon, Callie proposa à Arizona de renouer avec une de leur vieille habitude et elles descendirent se balader sur la plage. Elles retirèrent leurs chaussures qu'elles portèrent d'une main puis se promenèrent les pieds dans l'eau.

- Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point tout cela me manquait, confia Arizona en retrouvant les paysages familiers de la côte. Finalement, ton père a bien fait de se mêler de nos affaires sinon on n'aurait jamais vécu ce week-end ensemble.

- Sonia m'a quittée, lâcha Callie qui ne pouvait plus garder ça pour elle plus longtemps.

- Quoi ?, s'exclama Arizona en s'arrêtant.

- C'était le soir où je suis revenue de Minneapolis. En arrivant, je ne lui ai même pas passé un coup de fil alors elle est venue chez moi. On a discuté et je lui ai dit qu'on s'était réconciliées. Elle n'a pas compris mon revirement et a commencé à être jalouse. Je lui ai dit qu'elle devait me faire confiance car je ne renoncerai pas à mon amitié avec toi pour elle. Elle a accepté la situation puis elle est tombée sur notre photo au centre commercial que j'avais mise en fond d'écran. J'ai préféré être honnête avec elle et lui dire que j'avais été tactile avec toi. Elle a préféré me quitter…

- Je suis sincèrement désolée Callie…

- Ne le sois pas… Je comptais la quitter… Je ne savais simplement pas comment m'y prendre sans lui faire trop de mal… J'ai vécu une rupture douloureuse, je ne souhaitais pas lui infliger la même souffrance…

Arizona se sentit mal à l'aise face à ce sous-entendu qui la visait clairement.

- Tu m'as blessée Arizona, jamais une personne ne m'a fait autant souffrir que toi. Je t'ai profondément haïe pour tout ce que tu m'as fait vivre. Quand j'ai appris pour Lauren et toi, je souhaitais sincèrement ne plus jamais te revoir. Durant quatre ans, j'ai gardé cette aversion pour toi et quand j'ai appris que tu revenais, je voulais te faire autant de mal que tu m'en avais fait. J'ai essayé, j'ai tenu tête devant toi mais quand je me suis retrouvée seule, je m'en suis aussitôt voulu d'avoir agi ainsi avec toi alors que pourtant tu méritais ma colère. Crois-moi, j'aurais voulu te détester, ça aurait été plus simple pour nous deux mais je n'y arrive pas... Tu es redevenue importante pour moi dès l'instant où je t'ai revue... Parce que je t'aime…

Callie plaça sa main libre sur la joue d'Arizona et déposa un baiser intense sur ses lèvres. Elle avait besoin de lui prouver que ses paroles n'étaient pas vaines et qu'elles étaient toujours faites l'une pour l'autre. Arizona se fit violence pour ne pas répondre à ce baiser qui l'électrisait. Elle ne le rejeta cependant pas. Ce qu'elle ressentait était bien trop fort. Les frissons, les battements de cœur intenses, ce flot d'émotions indescriptibles, tout était exactement comme avant. Leurs baisers n'avaient rien perdu de leur magie.

- Je sais qu'on a souffert toutes les deux mais je suis certaine qu'on a encore de belles choses à vivre ensemble…

Arizona fixa son ex avec désarroi. Une lueur d'espoir brillait à présent dans ses yeux, un espoir qu'elle avait suscité en ne mettant pas fin à leur baiser. Elle ne regrettait pas sa passivité, simplement ses conséquences. Elle s'était promis de ne plus faire souffrir son ex mais allait une nouvelle fois faillir. Sa relation avec Lauren ne serait qu'un faux prétexte pour justifier sa décision, depuis quelques heures, dans sa tête, elle appartenait déjà au passé, il fallait qu'elle parle avec son cœur tout en restant honnête.

- Callie… Tu sais à quel point je tiens à toi. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire avant de te quitter, mes sentiments pour toi sont bien là mais je sais que je ne me suis pas encore totalement remise de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous et tu l'as dit toi-même, je t'ai fait du mal. Je ne veux pas recommencer. J'ai besoin de faire le point pour savoir où j'en suis et ce qui est le mieux pour nous deux… Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir…

La déception de Callie fut grande. Comment pouvait-elle lui sortir un tel discours après tous les signes qu'elle avait envoyés en sa direction ces dernières heures ? Une fois de plus, Arizona venait de la blesser et elle se demandait si au final, Aria n'avait pas raison. Peut-être Arizona s'amusait-elle simplement à jouer avec elle.

- C'est trop tard… Tu viens de le faire, déclara-t-elle froidement avant de rentrer.

Arizona soupira en prononçant son prénom mais la jeune cubaine ne se retourna pas. La jeune femme versa alors quelques larmes en fixant l'horizon. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle avait imaginé la fin de leur week-end. Aria tenta d'intercepter sa sœur lorsque celle-ci traversa le salon d'un pas vif mais Callie la repoussa. Si elle lui parlait, elle pourrait regretter certaines de ses paroles plus tard. Arizona rentra quelques minutes plus tard et eut droit à un accueil beaucoup moins chaleureux de la part de son ancienne belle-sœur qui se mit en travers de son chemin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?

- Aria nos histoires ne te regardent pas alors je te prie de me laisser passer.

- Crois-moi si j'apprends que tu lui as encore fait du mal, je te ferais déguerpir d'ici en moins de deux.

Arizona la fusilla du regard et l'écarta pour passer. Elle se changea puis se coucha dans son lit. Son esprit était cependant bien trop tourmenté pour qu'elle trouve le sommeil. Par le passé, Callie et elle avaient évité le dialogue et cela leur avait porté préjudice. Il n'était plus question de répéter les mêmes erreurs. Elle se releva et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de son ex avant d'entrer.

- Je peux venir m'allonger pour discuter ?

Callie baissa son livre et darda un regard peu accueillant sur elle.

- Tu veux qu'on discute maintenant ? Tu ne veux plus être la seule à prendre de décision pour nous deux ? Après tout, tu as décidé de notre rupture, pourquoi pas de la date de notre remise en couple ! Dis le moi quand ça sera le bon, j'accourrai !, termina-t-elle sur un ton froidement ironique.

- Callie, tu m'as mal comprise. Plus jamais je ne te traiterai comme je l'ai fait. Je sais très bien que tu es une personne humaine, avec des sentiments, et je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer avec.

Arizona vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on passe le reste du week-end éloignées l'une de l'autre. J'ai vraiment aimé tous les moments qu'on a passés ensemble depuis qu'on s'est retrouvées. Cette après-midi, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé mais je ne peux pas le nier. Je t'ai blessée et je veux être certaine de ne plus te faire de mal si on se donne une seconde chance.

- Tu me ferais plus de mal en continuant de vivre ta relation avec Lauren sous mes yeux…, lui répliqua-t-elle plus calmement.

- Je vais quitter Lauren, lui révéla-t-elle. J'ai des sentiments pour elle mais depuis qu'on s'est retrouvées toi et moi, j'ai pris conscience que je ne l'aimais pas comme elle le mérite. J'ai aimé être dans tes bras, j'ai aimé tous les gestes de tendresse que tu as eus envers moi, j'ai aimé quand tu m'as embrassée… et je ne devrais pas ressentir ça si je l'aimais comme elle m'aime. Elle mérite que je la traite avec respect, tout comme toi. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'on se remette ensemble tant que je ne serai pas certaine d'avoir surmonté la perte de notre fils. Il y a des gens qui s'aiment passionnément et cette passion les détruit. Peut-être que nous sommes l'un de ces couples… Je ne veux pas que ça nous arrive car ce dont je suis certaine c'est que je veux te garder dans ma vie, même en tant que simple amie…

- Arizona, on a vécu un drame, c'est uniquement ça qui nous a séparées. Pas notre amour. Peut-être qu'il a amplifié nos réactions, certainement même, mais jamais on ne se serait fait autant de mal si on n'avait pas eu cet accident. J'en ai marre de me voiler la face. J'ai cru être heureuse avec Sonia mais quand je t'ai revue, je me suis rendue compte que je ne l'étais pas complètement… Tu es la seule femme avec qui j'ai envie d'être.

- Tu sais très bien que moi aussi…, lui répondit-elle en serrant sa main dans la sienne. Je veux que ça marche entre nous et si on se remet ensemble en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé, ça ne marchera pas. On a besoin de se dire tout ce qu'on a sur le cœur, quitte à ce que tu cries sur moi. Il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé…

- Je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. J'ai vraiment souffert de la manière dont tu m'as traitée et tu m'as brisée le cœur en me quittant et encore plus en te mettant avec une autre. Je t'ai haïe autant que je t'aime.

- Alors pourquoi tu me pardonnes si facilement ?

- Parce que je t'aime et que je sais que tu n'as agi comme ça que parce que tu souffrais. Oui, ça ne devrait pas justifier tout ce que tu m'as fait vivre mais t'accabler ne serait pas mieux. Je n'ai plus envie de me venger. S'il y a bien quelque chose que cet accident m'a appris, c'est qu'on peut perdre à chaque instant ce qu'on a de plus précieux. On a perdu notre fils et j'aurais pu te perdre aussi. Se faire la guerre alors qu'on s'aime, ça n'a pas de sens. On a déjà perdu quatre ans, je n'ai pas envie de gâcher les années à venir. Je veux les passer avec toi, je veux t'aider à redevenir la femme pétillante que tu étais. Personne ne peut comprendre mieux que moi ce que tu traverses parce que je le vis aussi. Chaque jour je pense à notre fils. A chaque fois que je vois le fils de Tim, je me dis que le nôtre lui aurait ressemblé. Je ne l'ai pas oublié Arizona. Sofia a peut-être pansé une partie de ma douleur mais je la considère comme mon deuxième enfant parce que j'en ai eu un autre avant elle.

Arizona s'allongea près de son ex et se blottit dans ses bras en l'enlaçant.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée…

Callie passa un bras autour de sa taille.

- Je sais… C'est aussi pour ça que je te pardonne, déclara-t-elle en embrassant sa tempe.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué… Je m'en rendais pas compte mais depuis que je t'ai revue, je me demande comment j'ai pu autant me voiler la face à ce point.

- C'est parce que tu étais en colère, lui expliqua-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux. Je l'ai été aussi et je suis parvenue à me convaincre que je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour être heureuse dans ma vie.

Arizona redressa la tête.

- En tous cas, tu embrasses toujours aussi bien...

Callie fut flattée par ce compliment même si elle ne doutait guère de ses talents.

- Tu sais que je n'ai pas perdu la main dans un autre domaine…, la provoqua-t-elle gentiment en glissant une main sous son débardeur pour effleurer le creux de ses reins.

Arizona sourit. Là, elle retrouvait totalement la Callie séductrice et sûre d'elle qu'elle connaissait. La timidité des retrouvailles n'était déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

- Ca je n'en doute pas, t'as toujours été très douée.

- Si tu me dis que notre première fois était géniale, là je me demanderais si tu as été honnête les autres fois.

Arizona rit doucement.

- Elle n'était peut-être pas top mais moi j'ai adoré. On était maladroites mais c'est ça qui a rendu ce moment inoubliable.

_Flash-Back_

Callie et Arizona avaient investi la cuisine familiale des Hamptons. Alors que leurs parents s'étaient offert un restaurant entre amis, Aria et Timothy étaient partis à une fête ce qui leur laissait l'occasion de passer la soirée en tête à tête. Elles se préparèrent une bonne pile de crêpes puis s'installèrent dans le salon pour regarder un de leurs films favoris : Grease. Lorsque la fameuse chanson « You're the one that I want » retentit, Arizona attrapa sa fourchette et sauta sur le canapé pour se lancer dans un numéro en solo qui plut beaucoup à sa petite amie qui l'aida à rejouer la scène. Le film terminé, elles firent la vaisselle en se chamaillant puis montèrent dans leur chambre en chantonnant. Quand elles passèrent le seuil, Callie attrapa Arizona et la bascula sur le lit en riant. Elles se retrouvèrent l'une sur l'autre et l'atmosphère se réchauffa soudainement lorsque leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Cette lueur de désir dans leurs yeux devenait de plus en plus évidente depuis quelque temps.

- J'ai envie de toi…, souffla Callie qui se sentait prête à franchir le pas.

Jusqu'ici, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient toujours maîtrisées. Elles avaient eu une franche discussion sur le sujet et avaient convenu que le jour où cela devait arriver, toutes les deux devaient se sentir prêtes. Depuis quelques semaines, l'une et l'autre en avaient ressenti l'envie mais aucune n'avait osé l'exprimer de peur que l'autre n'en soit pas au même stade qu'elle. Callie prenait donc un risque mais elle était persuadée qu'Arizona en avait tout aussi envie à en juger son regard.

- Moi aussi…, déclara Arizona en caressant sa joue. Je me sens prête. On va être séparées pendant quatre ans, je ne veux pas avoir de regrets. Je sais que c'est avec toi que j'ai envie de le faire et je n'ai pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps.

Arizona posa ses lèvres sur celle de sa petite amie pour appuyer ses dires. Alors que leur baiser s'enflammait, Callie prit le temps de se relever pour verrouiller la porte. L'anxiété les gagna lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent face à face sur le lit. Le cœur battant, chacune attendait que l'autre fasse le premier mouvement.

- Je suis un peu nerveuse…

- Moi aussi… Je crois qu'on ne devrait rien calculer et faire comme on sent, proposa Arizona.

Callie acquiesça d'un signe de tête et elles se rapprochèrent pour s'embrasser. Le baiser était un acte qu'elles maîtrisaient, ce qui les rassurait alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à vivre une expérience encore inconnue. Doucement, elles firent monter le désir en prolongeant ce baiser langoureux plus que de raison. C'était un moyen pour elles de repousser la phase de questionnement qui suivrait : Que faire ensuite ? Mon corps va-t-il lui plaire ? Vais-je réussir à lui faire ressentir du plaisir ? Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Arizona attrapa d'une main fébrile l'ourlet du débardeur de Callie et le passa au-dessus de sa tête. Callie fit de même avec le sien et toutes deux eurent le même réflexe de pudeur : croiser leurs bras devant leur poitrine. Elles les baissèrent en se rendant compte de l'absurdité de leur geste.

- On est ridicules…, soupira Arizona. Pourtant on ne devrait pas être aussi timides, on se connait bien. On a pris des bains ensemble quand on était petites !

Callie rit doucement.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Mais tu as raison, on ne devrait pas être aussi gênées.

Callie la rapprocha d'elle et remit une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- On est bien ensemble alors on n'a pas de raisons de stresser. Si ce n'est pas génial, ce n'est pas grave. Au moins, on aura vécu ce moment ensemble puis on recommencera et on s'améliorera, conclut-elle d'un baiser.

Elle posa un regard intense sur la poitrine de sa petite amie et se décida à faire le premier pas. Après tout, elle l'avait caressée aveuglement de nombreuses fois auparavant, la voir rendait simplement ce geste plus intimidant. Elle la frôla du bout des doigts pour mettre en confiance Arizona qui ne bougea pas mais au contraire apprécia cette caresse et alla au contact de sa main. Les gestes suivant se firent naturellement, avec maladresse mais toujours avec douceur. Chacune suivit son instinct et se limita tout d'abord à des baisers et des caresses dont elles avaient l'habitude, ceux qui éveillaient inévitablement le désir de l'autre. Cette fois-ci, il n'était plus question de le contrôler mais de l'exprimer. Leurs vêtements restant finirent bientôt au pied du lit et elles se retrouvèrent complètement nues. Elles s'allongèrent sous les draps afin d'atténuer cette réserve qui continuait de les perturber et se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre. Ce premier contact peau contre peau les détendit. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent pour un baiser lent, sensuel, qui ne fit qu'intensifier leur envie de faire plaisir à l'autre et de se donner à elle pour la première fois. Leurs corps s'entrelacèrent, leurs mains caressèrent la moindre parcelle de peau qui leur était accessible. Leur nervosité ne ressurgit que lorsqu'elles entrèrent en contact pour la première fois avec l'intimité de l'autre mais l'attention, l'écoute et le dialogue leur permirent d'endosser leur rôle d'amantes en y prenant du plaisir. Leurs soupirs se confondirent, leurs mouvements s'accordèrent et les premières ondes de plaisir se propagèrent dans leurs corps. Blotties l'une contre l'autre, elles se sourirent alors qu'elles venaient de découvrir qu'une infime partie du plaisir qui allait s'accroître au fil de leurs expériences. Ce moment avait été loin d'être parfait mais elles l'avaient vécu ensemble, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

- Tu te sens bien ?, demanda Callie en dégageant une mèche du visage d'Arizona. Tu ne regrettes pas ?

- Pas une seconde, lui affirma-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement. Et toi ?

- Je me dis qu'on a bien fait d'attendre tout ce temps, ça en valait la peine et surtout, je suis heureuse d'avoir partagé ce moment avec toi et pas avec Georges. Je l'aurais regretté…

Avant de s'endormir, elles se rhabillèrent pour ne pas que leurs parents soupçonnent ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était un moment intime qui leur appartenait et qu'elles souhaitaient garder pour elles encore un peu. Une fois qu'elles auraient échangé leurs impressions avec leur frère et sœur, nuls doutes que ceux-ci se feraient un plaisir de le rapporter à leurs parents.

_Fin Flash-Back _

- On était plus que maladroites ! Et on était tellement gênées ! C'était vraiment ridicule !

- Tu sais, je pense que c'est parce qu'on se connaissait tellement bien qu'on était si gênées. On n'avait tellement pas envie de se décevoir. Puis avoue dans un sens que notre relation a été quelque peu incestueuse… Quand on était petites, on se considérait comme des sœurs puis on a été meilleures amies et enfin amantes. Ça prête à confusion. Regarde dans notre famille, les enfants se considèrent tous comme des cousins !

Callie ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés.

- Ok là tu viens vraiment de me couper tout mon désir !

- Je t'aime grande sœur !, surenchérit Arizona avant de se mettre à rire

Callie leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui sourire affectueusement. Le silence se fit alors qu'elle jouait avec les doigts de son ex.

- Arizona… Tu penses que tu seras prête à nous accorder une seconde chance ?, lui demanda-t-elle avec plus de sérieux.

- Je ne peux rien te promettre mais je l'espère. J'ai vraiment envie de bâtir quelque chose avec toi et Sofia.

- Tu ne souffres pas quand tu es avec elle ?

- Non, je me sens même plutôt bien. Comme j'ai dit à ma mère, si on avait eu une fille ensemble et que tu l'avais portée, je l'avais imaginée comme Sofia. J'ai l'impression de te revoir quand tu étais petite.

- Si tu es d'accord, tu pourrais passer une heure ou deux de temps en temps seule avec elle pour qu'elle s'habitue à ta présence et que vous fassiez plus ample connaissance. Même si on ne reste qu'amies, tu seras toujours dans sa vie mais si tu trouves que c'est trop précipité, dis-le-moi.

- Non, on peut faire ça, accepta-t-elle d'un sourire rassurant. C'est quand même mieux quand on parle, non ?

- Oui…

- Je vais te laisser reprendre ta lecture. Je suis encore en couple avec Lauren, ça ne serait pas correct de ma part de dormir avec toi puis on n'est pas un couple, pas vrai ?

Le ton qu'employa Arizona ne laissa aucun doute à Callie : elle pensait tout le contraire. La première pierre de la relation qu'elles s'apprêtaient à reconstruire venait d'être posée.

- Pas encore…, lui répondit Callie d'un sourire qui prouvait qu'elle avait compris le message.

Leur communication d'un simple regard était encore intacte. Arizona se pencha pour embrasser sa joue. Callie en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur la sienne en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

- Au fait, tu manges toujours la même chose au petit-déjeuner ?, lui demanda Arizona alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre.

- Oui donc pas besoin que je te le rappelle…

Avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, Arizona lui adressa un dernier sourire qui s'élargit lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule dans le couloir. Communiquer allait définitivement devenir la priorité numéro un de leur relation.


End file.
